Safe Spaces
by Bounemr
Summary: This was originally more a series of tied drabbles than an actual story, but it has since developed into a full-length fic. Focusing more on Adrien (who is accepting that he is bisexual and polyamorous) as he finds and chases love, but ultimately is still focused on both of our miraculous holders, this story is attempting to talk about our Parisian heroes' safe spaces.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug adored Paris at night. All the glittering lights and the cool breeze through her hair made her really feel like she had something worth fighting for. It was serene, beautiful, and above all else it was worth the effort she gave.

A familiar purr sounded behind her. Ladybug tried to be upset that he always seemed to interrupt her thoughts, and the incessant flirting too! Oh, that cat never knows the appropriate time for anything. But she did enjoy his company. "Hello, My Lady." Chat Noir said. "Out for a walk with the stars?"

Ladybug hummed in response and continued watching the lights of the cars far below hurry along to wherever it was they needed to go. "My Lady," Chat said when he settled beside her, standing erect and holding his hands behind his back casually. "May I ask you something?"

Ladybug eyed him curiously, "Of course. What is it?" She didn't have Chat's night vision, but she thought she saw a blush darken her partner's cheeks.

"It's just, it's kind of personal. Nothing that would give away our identities! But, uh," He shook his head. "Ladybug you know how I love you?"

"Oh this should be good." Ladybug said without thinking. Anything that started like that (that wasn't coming from Adrien) couldn't end well, she thought. Chat actually flinched at her words, and she felt bad for saying them. She should have been more careful, he even told her it was something personal! She couldn't return his feelings, but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Chat.

She turned more towards him, and he turned to her, looking far more unsure of himself than just a few moments earlier. "Okay, that was probably a terrible way to start that thought…"

She touched his shoulder to silently tell him she was sorry. He looked in her eyes with a small smile to tell her he understood. "I wanted to ask if… if you thought it was possible to…" Chat glanced down, and then over to the Parisian skyscape. "Do you think it's possible to like more than one person at once?"

Ladybug had to take a moment. Chat Noir has a crush on someone else? Someone from his civilian life? She wasn't sure at first how she felt about that revelation. _I guess I've just always taken his affection for granted,_ she thought. It was just a fact of the world. Chat Noir likes Ladybug. It never bothered her, except in those moments where she was afraid she hurt him by saying something careless, or was afraid to lead him on by returning his flirty banter, but they had good chemistry, and they both understood what they were to each other, and even though he flirts, he never tries to push her. But if he likes someone else? Ladybug couldn't help but think, despite her protests that he's just an annoying, silly, cat, that whoever it was is one lucky girl indeed.

"I think," She said finally, "That it's totally possible to like two people at once."

Surprisingly to her, by the way Chat's face fell, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Oh."

"What's with that face?" She asked, "Isn't it good? There's some lucky girl out there just waiting for you!"

Chat frowned, obviously thinking hard. "I just didn't want it to be true. I kept telling myself, I love Ladybug, I can't have a crush on someone else! But…"

"Why not? You can have someone in your life, the one where you don't have to wear a mask." Chat flinched again and Ladybug berated herself. _Why can't I say the right thing with him?_

Chat took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. It had been a long time since she saw those emerald eyes so serious. "My Lady, I didn't want it to be true because there is no 'lucky lady', aside from you of course. Actually it's a, uh, it's a boy that I like."

"You like a boy?" Chat nodded stiffly. "I didn't want to think about it, so I kept telling myself it was impossible but… yeah… yeah I think I have a crush on a boy."

 _Oh Chat,_ Ladybug thought. All she wanted to do was give him a big hug and tell him everything's okay. Tell him that he's still her trusted partner and something like this could never change that.

After a few seconds debating it, she did.

Chat Noir seemed surprised by her hug, but quickly wrapped his arms around her as well. "You're the bravest little kitty I've ever met, you know that?" She whispered. "I'm really happy that you could share this with me."

"With you, My Lady?" Chat pulled away with a wink, and he smiled easily. "Anything."

Ladybug smiled good-naturedly in return, but she still had so many questions buzzing around in her mind. "So what does this mean for you?"

"For me?" Chat gulped, looking unsure once again. "I don't know. I'm kind of new to this after all."

"What about him?"

"Him? Oh no! Nothing! I'm not going to do anything. I don't think I'd be brave enough, anyway. And I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to… know."

"I understand. I'm always here if you need me."

"I know." He grinned at her. "Thank you."

The next day at school, Marinette surprised herself with the many doodles of black cats surrounding her work. _I guess I just have him on my mind._ She thought. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was strange, considering her crush was still right in front of her. She had done some searching on the internet the night before after she got back from patrolling as Ladybug, staying up late into the night because of it. But though she was tired, she was also happy. Happy that Chat could trust her with something like that about him. When she was browsing the internet she came across a lot of "safe spaces" for LGBTQ people. She felt herself flush a little at the thought that she was Chat's safe space. The place he felt comfortable enough to let that part of himself in the open.

She decided she definitely wouldn't let him down.

"Hey Marinette, what's got you so happy?" Alya leaned over giving her a strange look.

"Oh, nothing." She said, "I was just thinking about someone."

Alya gave her a conspiratorial grin and pointedly glanced at Adrien. Marinette felt her face heat up but didn't protest. It was probably for the best that Alya assumed she meant Adrien. It meant less danger of outing herself as Ladybug and more importantly, less danger of outing Chat.

Marinette continued drawing small black cats in the margins of her paper, each of them getting up to mischief in one way or another. She even went so far as to draw Chat Noir himself once with that familiar smirk that made her feel like she could be brave too. Like she was Ladybug again.

She quickly covered the doodle with another piece of paper.

When school ended, Marinette found out she wasn't quick enough. "What was that? I didn't know you liked Chat Noir! You never seemed very interested when I talk about him and Ladybug!"

"Ah, what?" Marinette responded to her friend.

"You can't fool me, I saw you draw him. And all those black cats before then, those were just coincidence, right?"

Alya said it in a teasing tone, prompting Marinette's response. "I was drawing some cats. You know I like cats. And then seeing all those black cats made me think of him, is that strange?"

"I suppose not." Alya smirked, "But I wonder why you made them all black?"

"Because I only had a black pen, silly."

"Mhmm. I think you're a fan."

"Of that silly cat?! You're crazy." Marinette laughed. "I will admit though, he does a lot to keep us all safe, just like Ladybug does. Everyone should be a fan."

"Just don't go forgetting about Adrien now. Besides, we all know Chat Noir is with Ladybug."

"He is not!"

"You protest too much for your own good." Alya smirked her best "gotcha" smirk and leaned in close.

"I just don't think Ladybug would be with someone so loud and frivolous." Marinette crossed her arms as she defended herself.

"And what about you?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course not! Chat could never compare to Adrien." _Besides,_ she thought, _he already has a crush on someone else._ The thought was strange to Marinette. If there was no Adrien, maybe she would give Chat a chance, but… in the situation they're in, she's glad he found someone else. It makes her feel a little better about not returning his feelings.

"OOOhh, speaking of whom!" Alya said gleefully. "Adrien is coming this way now!"

"Huh?" Marinette turned and saw her crush walking toward her. "Oh no, what do I do? What do I say? What-"

Alya laughed, "Just try to relax, Marinette."

She couldn't.

"Hey." Adrien greeted them. He paused while Alya said hello and Marinette stuttered out all she could of a greeting. He rubbed his neck and looked away as he asked, "Do either of you know where I can find a list of all the clubs here at school?"

Alya responded for her since Marinette couldn't form words. "You need a list of clubs? Aren't you already in like ten of them?"

"I just wanted to check something."

Alya gave him a curious look but took his phone and brought up the club listing on the school website for him. "There you go. What were you looking for? One more club to put on your resume? Martial arts? History?"

"Ah, actually, I was…" Marinette was astonished that for once Adrien was also at a loss for words. Unfortunately that didn't have anything to do with her. "I was looking for the GSA."

"Wha-?"

"Thanks, Alya!" Adrien grinned, his face red, before he turned and walked away, not giving either of them any time to respond.

"THIS IS BIG!" Alya announced, taking Marinette by the arm and practically dragging her back to Marinette's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was positively buzzing. He had no idea there were so many people like him!

Nino looked at him with calm affection. "You had fun, then?"

"Yes!" Adrien exclaimed, still wide-eyed from the whole experience. "There were so many people! I had no idea there were so many people!"

Nino chuckled, "There were quite a few people."

"I'm sorry, I just- I had no idea!" Adrien couldn't seem to get his mind into focus. There was just this whole other world that he dived into. And when he talked to the others in the GSA meeting he was just so astonished with how easy it was to be himself and how wonderful it felt to talk to other people about his experience.

"Nino, thanks so much for coming with me. I don't think I could have done this alone."

Nino just clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course, we're best friends." He said simply, and nothing more needed to be said.

Adrien spent the rest of the walk home trying to sort out all his thoughts.

 _Bisexual._ That was the word. He was so confused for so long because he never thought it was possible. "Bisexual" he whispered quietly enough that Nino probably couldn't hear him even from his place at his side.

And then he giggled.

Everything made so much more _sense_. And he's not alone, there are people all over the place, even in his school, who are like him! An entire community! Adrien can't remember ever being part of a community before. He grinned like Chat Noir just thinking about it. He wanted to tell Ladybug about today. He wanted to tell _everyone_ about today. It was just such an amazing experience, meeting so many people who gave him such unconditional acceptance and support. And the stories! Everyone had their own unique story and it made Adrien think about how important stories were. How important it was that he had someplace safe he could share his story. He wanted everyone to have that.

He said goodbye to Nino and walked up to his house, opening the door with the same dumb smile he had on his face since he walked into the club meeting.

"Adrien."

Well that was one way to make the smile drop. "Dad." He responded.

"You're late."

"There was this club that I really wanted to check ou-"

"If you plan to join any more clubs, make sure you talk with Natalie and get it put in your schedule."

Adrien answered obediently. "Yes sir." He wasn't entirely sure if he was glad that his dad seemed to have no interest in exactly what club he had been at.

"Don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

"Good."

Adrien's dad left a few moments later. _Always busy_ , Adrien thought. _He doesn't even care._ When he made his way up to is room and closed the door behind him he thought, _but someone does._ _A lot of people do._ He smiled at the ring that let him turn into Chat Noir. "Plagg?"

"MMMFFF?"

"What? Plagg?" Adrien opened his bag, seeing that Plagg had somehow managed to pin himself under Adrien's history textbook, with a too-large chunk of cheese in his mouth as well. Adrien lifted the textbook for his kwami, who zipped out to float near his shoulder.

When he had swallowed the cheese, the small kwami said, "Ahh, geez, why is your textbook so heavy?"

Adrien chuckled. "Never mind that. Plagg, I had probably the best day ever."

"Yeah I know, I was there the entire time, remember? I still don't get what the big deal is. Cheese is better than people anyway."

" _Some_ cheese, _maybe_." Adrien scrunched up his nose remembering some of the less happy tales he heard at the GSA meeting. "And some people. Most people are way better than cheese though."

"Like Ladybug?" Plagg teased.

"Yes, actually. Like Ladybug." He poked Plagg once playfully.

"And that boy you like?"

"Him too."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?"

Adrien crossed his arms, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll find some way to embarrass me you dumb cat." Adrien flushed slightly at the thought, but still smiled.

Plagg placed his tiny paws over the left side of his chest, "You don't trust me. After all we've been through!" Adrien shook his head and sat down, turning the chair to face his computer. Plagg drifted down onto the desk in front of him. "My own human hates me!" Plagg exclaimed, pretending to faint with a dramatic paw to his forehead and everything.

"Oh calm down, drama queen. I'll let you know later. It's not important right now is all."

"I'll forgive you if you give me cheese."

"You literally just had some!"

"But I don't have any right now."

Adrien focused on his computer, "You can have some cheese after I finish my assignments."

"But there's so much! It'll take at least an hour!"

"That's just your bad luck then."

Once he had finished all his homework, Adrien quietly browsed forums as Plagg happily chowed down on a plate of cheese. With a glance at the computer screens, Plagg commented, "You sure are taking this whole thing pretty seriously."

Adrien finished reading the post someone had written describing their experience as bisexual. "Of course I am Plagg, it's important to me."

Plagg took another big bite of his meal. "Why?"

Adrien frowned, trying to think of how to explain it. "Well, it's like when I first met you. Remember when we first transformed? And what I told you afterwards?"

The kwami nodded. "Of course, you were acting like such an idiot."

"I told you then, I acted dumb because for the first time in my life I was _allowed_ to be dumb. I could be as weird as I wanted. This is kind of like that. I realized this new way that I'm different than most people and I really want to embrace it, like I do when I'm Chat Noir, does that make sense?"

"Not really. It seems like a lot of work."

"That's the thing, Plagg," Adrien grinned, "It actually takes a whole lot less work than hiding everything all the time."

"Then don't hide stuff." Plagg shrugged.

Adrien sighed. _If only_ , he thought, _wouldn't that be nice?_

The two sat for a while longer in silence as Plagg finished the cheese. "You done?" Adrien asked, "We should meet Ladybug for patrol."

From the rooftops of Paris at night, Chat Noir found it hard to worry much about his civilian life. Everything was going… great. Remarkably great. He had the best friends he could ask for, a whole community to immerse himself in, it was even a quiet week as far as akuma attacks were concerned. The only thing that could make it better… _Just one more safe space._ He thought. _One where I can be Chat and Adrien._ If he had that, his life would be perfect.

Well, that and maybe a boyfriend or girlfriend. _Or both._ He felt a wave of giddiness wash over him. _Wait, what? No, that wouldn't be fair to them. At least… not if they're both only on one side of my life._ Adrien grabbed his baton and held his thumb over the call button. Ladybug should have been here by now. _What if they weren't only on one side though? If they both knew both Chat and Adrien? And of course they knew about each other. Would that even work?_ He shook his head, deciding even thinking about it was just pushing his luck. He's already happy. He can worry about girlfriends and boyfriends another time.

Chat Noir pushed the call button, ringing up his partner in crime fighting, all while wearing the same goofy grin that's been plastered on his face nearly nonstop for hours now.

When he got the notification that Ladybug wasn't transformed, he decided it was best just to leave a message. She was probably held up by something in her civilian life. It happened sometimes. "Hello, My Lady." He said, looking into the little camera that would show Ladybug his face. "It's nearly thirty minutes past our normal meeting time, so I'm going to go ahead and start a quick patrol." He winked into the camera. "If you do end up getting this tonight then call me back. I'll be around as always."

Ending the call, Chat decided he may as well just use the time he had to enjoy himself.

* * *

"Marinette, Chat Noir is calling you." Tikki's soft voice broke Marinette out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, right, I forgot we were supposed to meet."

"If you don't feel up to going then you don't have to." Tikki said. "Chat will understand. You both sometimes miss patrol."

Marinette smiled at the red kwami. "No, I don't think I'll go. I don't think I'd be able to focus enough for a proper patrol anyway."

Alya had only left Marinette's house an hour ago. Ever since she found out that Adrien wanted to go to the GSA meetings at school Alya had been trying to coerce Nino into telling her everything, but Nino insisted that "That's Adrien's business. If he wants you to know then he'll tell you. Sorry, but he's my best friend, I can't do that."

They had both understood, but the uncertainty was driving Marinette crazy. For all she knew, Adrien didn't even like girls at all! She didn't have a chance!

Alya had been over constantly since then, doing her best to distract Marinette from the entire thing. And she appreciated it so much that her friend would do that for her, but it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself. _I don't even know for sure! Just because he went to the meeting doesn't mean he doesn't like girls!_

She thought about Chat Noir, about how just the night before everything happened with Adrien he had trusted her enough to let her be his safe space. _I guess Nino is safe for Adrien._ She mused. By the way he kept his mouth shut even with Alya questioning him, it was a good choice, but Marinette felt a little jealous. She wished Adrien could trust her like that. Like Chat trusted her.

 _If it does turn out that Adrien doesn't like girls…_ Marinette didn't finish the thought. She chastised herself for even beginning it. _Chat deserves to be more than just the fallback guy. I couldn't do that to him. He deserves to be someone's number one, not two._

Laying on her bed and lacking the motivation to do much more than go to sleep, Marinette decided that even if things didn't look so good for her, she wishes Chat Noir all the luck in the world with his own crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette didn't miss the look Nino gave Adrien when he walked into the classroom. Unfortunately, Marinette had no idea what the look _meant_.

She was good enough friends with Nino to believe that she read his expression at least mostly right. He was looking at Adrien like she might look at Alya when she starts going on her infamous Ladybug rants. Friendly affection mixed with some sort of "you're such a dork but I love you so I'll keep putting up with you". There was a smile there too, with no attempt to hide it, though that didn't necessarily mean anything, Nino and Adien were best friends after all, Marinette smiled when she saw Alya, even if there wasn't anything really to smile about. They're enough for that themselves.

But the interesting thing about it was the fact that of all things, Nino looked proud. And Marinette would drive herself crazy trying to figure out what about Adrien today made Nino look at him that way.

"Marinette, I think you're hurting your pencil." Alya said from beside her. She snapped out of her thoughts and removed her pencil from between her teeth, setting it safely on the desk instead. "Listen, you can't keep worrying yourself over this. Even if he is," Alya was careful not to say exactly _who_ is _what_ because the topic of their conversation was currently taking his seat directly in front of them, "there's nothing you can do about it."

Marinette just gave Alya a look that clearly told her friend that there was no way she could stop worrying about it because this is the _actual love of her life_. Well, as close as she has right now anyway. At the very least she has to know for certain. Then she can start moving on. If he's gay then she can work on getting past it, but not knowing was just torture.

She turned back to the boy in front of her. _What is different about him today?_ She thought. He still had the same gorgeous blond hair, styled the same way as always. He still had his white overshirt with the rolled up sleeves of course. She studied the back of Adrien's head so intently she was sure she'd never forget exactly where each strand of hair fell today but she could not identify what was so different.

And then he turned to face her.

At first, she was captivated by his questioning green eyes, but she quickly looked down, embarrassed for staring so much. _Oh._ She thought. _The stripes on his shirt are different._ Pink, purple, blue. _Huh. Why does that look familiar?_

"Good morning, Marinette, Alya." Adrien said, smiling easily.

"Morning." Alya smirked.

"Yeah, good morning." Marinette said, for once not stuttering because she was so distracted. _I_ know _I've seen those colors before, in that order…_

Frustrated, she buried her head into her notebook.

After a few minutes of Alya softly rubbing her back, she finally lifted her head again. "Oh." She said when she looked down at her notes.

She was on the same page with all the black cats doodled on it. The one with Chat Noir doodled on it.

Alya gave her a questioning look but Marinette knew there was no easy way to explain what she just realized by looking at the face of her crime-fighting partner, or at least no way to explain _why_ she realized it while looking at Chat.

 _That's where I saw those colors._ She thought. _When I was doing research for Chat._ Thinking back to what they meant, Marinette let a huge smile crawl onto her face, obviously earning Alya's curiosity. _Bisexual._ It meant that there was a chance. That _she_ had a chance.

* * *

For Adrien, it was a victory. It wasn't difficult to get the shirt. No, he had several of his standard one with the yellow, green, and purple stripes since it was one of his favorites. It hardly took more than a mention to Natalie to wake up with it in his closet just a few days later.

The difficult part was getting the courage to wear it.

Sure, it was altogether a pretty subtle thing. A black shirt with the bisexual flag colors instead of his standard ones. Most people probably wouldn't even notice. He's pretty sure Natalie didn't even notice, and she got it for him. Certainly they wouldn't question the significance of the color change. And if they did he could always just pass it off saying, "Oh, I just wanted something different, you know?"

Still, _he_ knew. He knew that going outside with that shirt on meant telling the world he's bisexual, even if they didn't pick up on it, or assumed it was a coincidence. And so he kept asking himself, _am I really ready for this?_ He's looked at it and thought the same thing for a few weeks now. Today, finally, his answer was "yes".

That didn't mean he wasn't nervous, but Adrien didn't miss the look Nino gave him when he walked into the classroom. He could tell Nino noticed, and he could tell Nino was proud. And it made Adrien happy and proud of himself too. _If anyone else notices, so what?_ He thought. _It's fine if they do know. I don't have to hide it._

He knew he'd always have his best friend right there by his side when he needed him, and he doubted many people would make a big deal out of it anyway. Of course, he was _very_ aware of the LGBTQ coming out horror stories. He knew how bad it could get. But here, with Nino and even Ladybug supporting him, he wasn't very scared. Besides, the other kids in his class were such good people. He had a hard time imagining any of them being that terrible to him.

So he considered wearing the shirt a kind of victory. It was his way of coming out at school without actually telling anyone. Or rather, a way to announce to the school that he's ready to come out. On a personal level, it was kind of a mass coming-out. Like jumping into the deep end instead of wading in. After coming to school wearing it, he felt like he would be comfortable enough to _actually_ come out if it came up I conversation, or he was asked.

But above that it was a victory in that it was his way of quietly screaming to everyone exactly who he was. It made him feel a lot closer to being Chat Noir than he usually does throughout the day, like he was safe enough in himself and Nino (or Ladybug, when he's Chat) that he can go around without inhibition and just be himself for once.

With that on his mind, Adrien resolved to come out to Alya next. Properly, explicitly. Nino had told him that she was asking, and he didn't want to leave her without an explanation after he just walked away way back then when she gave him the club listings. He probably left her with a lot of questions, especially since she's a journalist. And anyway, they were friends. Now that he's at a point where he's okay being open about it, Adrien felt that it was important that his friends know, and he can finally tell Nino that it doesn't have to be a secret anymore.

When school had finally ended, Adrien steeled himself for that conversation. What he hadn't steeled himself for was Juleka giving him a knowing wink as she walked by and saying, "I like your shirt."

"Uh, thank you."

Rose followed immediately after, touching his hand gently and smiling before running off after Juleka.

They, of all his classmates, actually knew. He had run into them at a GSA meeting, and it meant a lot to him that they'd go out of their way to show him their support.

Still, it was unexpected, and distracted him enough that he missed Alya and Marinette leaving.

The next day, he chickened out. He had a good opportunity, Marinette had to go home right after school to help her parents at their bakery, and Alya stayed behind talking to Nino. But as his two friends conversed he didn't summon up the courage to bring it up.

The next day, he didn't need to. When he arrived to school, Alya was waiting for him. He had no idea where Marinette had gone, but Alya was standing there next to the steps staring straight at him. Nervously, he approached her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Adrien." She said simply, with a conspiratorial smirk on her face that only made Adrien more nervous.

"Where's Marinette?"

"With Nino. He asked her to act for him. All I could get out of him was it was for 'a short film'. I don't suppose you'd have any idea what it's about?"  
Adrien swallowed hard. He felt a little bit like he was being interrogated with Alya looking so sure of herself. "No idea. You're not watching them?"

"Nino asked me to wait for you, so you'd know why he's late to class."

"That's… considerate of him." He said, though inside his stomach was tying itself into knots, and he was simultaneously thanking Nino. Of course he had told Nino he wanted to come out to Alya. This was obviously his attempt to give Adrien a chance to do that.

"It is, now I want to know why Nino wants us to talk." Alya said simply. "Was there something you had to say? Or was Nino just trying something on his own?"

"Actually, there was something I wanted to say." He began. "I, uh, well you know I go to the GSA meetings now."

"I do." Alya raised an eyebrow, still smirking. She knew exactly what was going on, Adrien could tell, and she was just going to let him stumble through the entire ordeal.

 _Some friend._ Adrien thought playfully.

"Well, I think it's about time I told you I'm not, er- you see I'm actually- ugh, this is way more difficult than it should be." He covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Are you trying to tell me you're bi?"

Adrien snapped to attention. He knew she already had an idea that he wasn't straight, but to hit it right on the head? "You knew?"

"Your shirt a couple days ago? Marinette recognized the colors. After you asked about the GSA I suspected, but that was kind of a big sign." Alya waved a hand nonchalantly, like she had the entire thing figured out for forever and _he's_ the one that this is some kind of revelation to.

He was glad, that meant that Alya wouldn't start treating him any differently, that she already accepted that part of him. Adrien wasn't as close to her as he was to Nino, but he knew Nino and Alya were fairly close, so he spent a fair amount of time with her. And she was his friend.

 _Wait,_ he thought, _Marinette recognized the colors?_ "Marinette knows?" He asked.

"She thinks, yeah." Alya responded. "Did you want to come out to her like you did with me?"

Adrien thought about that for a moment. Next to Nino and Alya, Marinette was one of the closer friends he had, even if she sometimes (often) stuttered and freaked out a little around him. If anyone else deserved an actual conversation coming out it was her. And how bad could it be? She basically already knew. "Yes, I think I do want to."

"Then I won't tell her just yet." Alya's sly smile made Adrien sure she knew something he didn't. He wasn't sure whether he should be nervous about that. "You can talk to her after school, I'll keep her around for a bit so you have a chance."

When she winked and walked away, Adrien felt like whatever it was she was behind, it was probably something he should be nervous about.

But knowing that another of his friends knew and accepted him for it left him on a high that the anticipation didn't even stand a chance of bringing him down from.


	4. Chapter 4

The drumming thunder beat an unsteady rhythm, sending deep bass waves through Marinette's whole body. Idly, she wondered if Chat Noir had any sort of problems with the rain. _Maybe he got more from his persona than bad puns and a Cheshire cat grin._ She thought. _Probably not._

Marinette thought a lot about a lot of things as the school day drudged on. Not much of it mattered much, but it was the kind of day for lazy daydreaming. The rain tapped a melody on the windowsills and the classroom was slightly chilly, but Marinette herself was warm in a knit sweater.

It was nice.

For her, everything was going brilliantly. The other day, Adrien had come up to her and came out as bisexual, which left Marinette just so overwhelmed. Of course she had suspected, with him wearing the bisexual pride flag on his shirt just a few days before that, but that wasn't what surprised her. She never thought that Adrien would come out to her like he did. One on one, so intimate, so personal.

Honestly, she didn't think he considered her a close enough friend for that. When he told her, he seemed nervous, like he really valued her opinion and was scared that she wouldn't like him anymore. Even the thought that he had to worry about that made her sad, but it also made her really happy that he cared what she thought. She was determined to be a good support for him, should he need her. Even if she had some trouble forming coherent sentences around him sometimes, she'd do whatever she needed.

She really hoped she wouldn't be needed. Both because she hoped Adrien never had to face any of those kinds of problems, but also because despite her determination she wasn't sure she could live up to that promise.

What would she do even if she didn't stutter and flail whenever he was around? What would she do if Chat needed her help? She didn't even know anything about his life. How could she support them when she didn't know what they were going through? How could she be the best friend possible? _I guess I have to do more research._ She thought, deciding to do just that as soon as she finished her homework.

When school ended, everyone piled up at the doors. The crowd moved slowly, as people stopped at the doorway to open their umbrellas, or paused before sprinting out to the next closest form of shelter, hopping from cover to cover as they made their way out to wherever they needed to go.

"Did you forget your umbrella again, Marinette?" Alya asked from next to her. Marinette pouted a little, but nodded. Alya laughed. "I'll walk you home then. _Again_." Marinette protested good-naturedly, leading to teasing banter with her best friend.

In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of golden hair shining radiantly in contrast to the muted blues and greys of the rainy outside. She turned to look more directly at Adrien while Alya smirked at her. Adrien walked up behind Nathanael, who was looking out at the storm looking scared and clutching his sketchbook close to his chest. With Nino trailing behind, the two boys greeted Nathanael. Marinette couldn't hear what they were saying, but Nathanael gestured to the sketchbook he was holding, and Adrien's eyes widened.

He turned to ask Nino something, which Nino responded to by holding up his umbrella and saying what Marinette could tell was a "yes", and then he turned back to Nathanael and held his own umbrella out to him.

That explained why Nathanael seemed so nervous. He must have forgotten his umbrella too. His sketchbook would get wet if he went out there now. Marinette knew that fear all too well, and Adrien is so nice to give him his umbrella like that.

There was an exchange between the two, Marinette assumed it was a standard "oh no I couldn't"-"I insist" kind of thing before Nathanael took the umbrella with a soft smile and Adrien left, sharing Nino's umbrella.

Marinette and Alya left too.

When they reached the bakery, the scent of warm pastries washed over the girls, driving away the chill that came with a trek through cold rain. The lights were warm and comforting, and her parents' greeting and sunny smiles were as if the clouds had parted letting the sunshine through again. Marinette and Alya happily accepted the hot chocolate offered to them and went upstairs to work on their homework together.

* * *

For Adrien, the chill from the rain didn't disappear when he got home. If anything, the spacious mansion only exacerbated the cold. Alone again, he made his way up to his room. After quickly working through his homework, he spent the rest of the day casually letting his thoughts come and go. He felt it was a slow, lazy kind of day, so he had trouble getting the motivation to do much else before it was already getting late. In the end, he had spent his afternoon just relaxing, checking over the ladyblog, and thinking, before he eventually just curled up in his bed feeling, despite his fluffy blankets keeping out the outside chill, like the world was just a little bit blue.

It was when he wakes up in the morning, and heads to school, that Adrien feels a warmth flood through him. It was like when he drinks a sip of warm tea in the cold, and the heat from the liquid pours down his throat and diffuses through his body, running all the way down to his toes.

He greeted his best friend, and together they went inside the bright school building.

They sat and began unpacking their bags. Adrien put his notebook on his deck and played with his pencil as he waited for class to start.

But his attention was drawn away from his fiddling by a boy's stuttering. Adrien looked up at Nathanael, who was nervously thanking him and handing him his umbrella back.

Adrien smiled. "Of course," He said, accepting the umbrella, "anything for you."

When he winked, he wasn't sure whether it was Nathanael or him who was blushing more.

The artist hugged his sketchbook to his chest and hurried past Adrien to his seat in the back, and Adrien hoped he didn't ruin anything. He'd never said anything like that to a boy before, not purposely and _definitely_ not with a wink so carelessly added like that. Really, he never did much like that period when he wasn't Chat Noir. Only after he did it did he think maybe it wasn't exactly appropriate. Ladybug told him that, didn't she? Maybe he should have listened to her before it started bleeding into his normal life.

When he felt Nino's hand on his arm, though, and saw his friend's encouraging smile, he thought maybe it wasn't so bad.

When he saw the look on Chloe's face though, he was torn between thinking maybe it was the actual best thing ever and also maybe he should probably never say anything ever again on any subject.

Because despite the fact that she so obviously liked him, she was his first friend, and he did care about her. The shock on her face was funny, the fury was not. He didn't want to upset Chloe, but he couldn't really see any way to get around it. He just had to hope that her crush on him wasn't too deep and pray that she didn't direct her anger at Nathanael just because he maybe sort of liked the guy. And he couldn't let himself keep hiding, not even to spare her feelings. If there's anything he could do to let her down easier, he would do it, but no matter what he tries she just doesn't seem to relent.

Adrien ducked his head into his arms, folded on the desk, when he realized that more than go after Nathanael, Chloe would probably just double her attempts to ask _him_ out. _It's better than letting her be mean to Nathanael because of me._ He thought.

Just as he predicted, the moment class let out, Chloe was clinging to him like a sloth clinging to a tree branch. Her flirting was about as unsubtle as his, and he really wasn't sure how to get out of it. Politely, he declined every offer she gave for date ideas, using whatever excuse came to mind first. Thankfully, Nino pulled him away not long after.

When they got away from Chloe, Nino asked him about the start of class. "Nathanael?" He asked.

Adrien felt his face heat up when he admitted to Nino (and Plagg, who was in his bag) that yes, Nathanael was the boy he had a crush on, and yes, maybe it was a little bold to say that, and yes, he was absolutely hopeless he knows geez Nino you don't have to say it like that.

He swore he felt his bag shaking as Plagg no doubt tried very hard to hold back laughter.

Nino smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "So when did that happen?"

"Well, you know I sometimes talk to the other kids who were stopped by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Since Alya said that only people with serious negative emotions seem to end up possessed like that."

Nino nodded. "You want to make sure they're okay, since Ladybug and Chat Noir can't follow up with the victims. That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah. After Nathanael was stopped, I started talking to him and he's just… really cute?" Adrien said. "Don't make me start, Nino, long story short, that's when it started."

Nino grinned, and then blinked, his smile dropping fast. "Speaking of that, doesn't Nathanael like-"

"Marinette, yeah." Adrien said cutting off his friend. Nino gave him an apologetic look. "It's fine." He shook his head. "I have a crush on him, yeah, but I've already accepted that. It's not a big deal."

"Still, I'm sorry man. That must be hard."

Adrien smiled, admitting that it was just a tiny bit difficult. Of course knowing his crush was unrequited hurt, but he didn't really expect any different, and he was still more in a state of just enjoying it rather than seeking any more. It was a lot like he felt with Ladybug. He loved her, but he enjoyed loving her, despite her not liking him back the same way. For now, that was enough. _Though I should probably talk to him, I don't want to make him uncomfortable._ He thought.

It took a while for him to get home, which was why Adrien was surprised when, the moment he closed the door to his room, Plagg burst out laughing from his bag.

Adrien then proceeded to have a conversation that reminded him very much of the one he had not ten minutes earlier. He conceded to the kwami that yes, Nathanael was the one he had a crush on, and yes, it was maybe a little bold, and yes, he was hopeless, "Are you done?" He asked, shaking his head but unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Not at all." Plagg responded with a sly grin. "Did you notice that when Nathanael was an akuma he pretty much ignored Hawk Moth the entire time?"

"Yes! How could I not? He didn't even try to take the Miraculous until I was already hanging there and it would have been really easy."

"And he only ever attacked Chloe. Not including you and Ladybug."

"Even the other akuma Chloe causes usually attack other people too, but instead he just made a boat date for Marinette. He's so kind, even an akuma couldn't make him evil!"

Plagg laughed. "Have I told you you're hopeless?"

"Often." Adrien grinned, sparing a glance to the golden sunlight streaming through his windows and enjoying, for the moment, how warm the yellow light made his room look.

It was… nice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me he wasn't flirting." Alya said the moment Marinette had closed the door to her room.

"I think he was flirting." Marinette responded dully.

"Oh, Marinette…" Alya began, but Marinette cut her off.

"It's fine." She forced a smile. Honestly, she felt crushed. "Flirting doesn't always mean anything." Would Adrien flirt like that? Like Chat Noir? Or would he only do that for someone he really liked? Marinette, for all she knew about Adrien, had no idea. She'd never seen him do anything like that before, but then ever since he realized he was bisexual he seemed to open up more. He stopped being quite so reserved. And he smiled more. Marinette liked seeing that. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to support him so badly, because she could tell it made him happy to accept that and she wanted to make sure he'd be safe when he did.

Actually, Adrien had been acting more and more like Chat Noir. He nearly always had a smile on his face, he had that kind of infectious cheer that left Marinette smiling for reasons that had nothing to do with her crush. And surprisingly to her, she enjoyed seeing that change in her friend.

If anyone had asked her before, she'd have said they were crazy for thinking Adrien could be anything like her crazy partner. She'd have said Adrien was perfect the way he was and no way would Chat Noir have even compared to him. But instead, she found that not only did she just fall further for Adrien, but she actually found it easier to speak to him at the same time. Perhaps it was all her working with Chat that made her fall into easy, and most notably, smooth, dialogue with Adrien. But whatever it was, Marinette was glad for it. "Besides, Adrien's been looking happier. If he likes Nathanael than I hope it works out for them."

"Marinette." Alya said, looking doubtful. "Tell me everything."

Marinette gulped. _Everything_ was kind of a loaded word here with the whole secret identity thing, but still, she could share _mostly_ everything. "Of course it hurts to think he likes someone else." She began. "But things have been going great! I can talk to him easier, he seems happier, really, I'm happy with this progress. If Nathanael makes Adrien happy, then I'm going to be the best friend I can be and support them as much as I can." Alya gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and moved to rub her back gently. "So yes, it's frustrating, and embarrassing, and upsetting, but I'm finally friends with Adrien! So I'm going to be a friend no matter what!"

"That's all you can do." Alya said with a smile. "And eventually, if he doesn't come to his senses and see how wonderful you are, then it'll stop being upsetting too." Marinette let Alya envelop her in a hug. "And who knows, there's other guys out there. One day you'll find someone who's going to make you the happiest person in Paris, even if it doesn't end up being Adrien."

 _She could be right._ Marinette thought. _Maybe it's time to start trying to get over Adrien._ Talking to Alya had been wonderful, and left Marinette feeling a lot better, but she still had some nervousness about that thought. _Would it even be possible?_ Of course people get over unrequited love all the time, in whatever way. Maybe the feelings really do just go away, maybe you don't ever really stop loving someone and moving on is just learning to love someone else, either way, Marinette knew it'd be difficult. And she knew she'd need help. Of course Alya would support her no matter what she wanted. _I think I need a second opinion._ Marinette pondered lazily as she laid back on her bed with Alya at her side browsing her phone.

It was hard to think about. Just deciding to get over the crush she'd been fawning over all year? And she wasn't even sure it would be a good idea, if it were possible. She'd have to commit to it, and think very hard about what she really wanted. Plus… it meant giving up. That was something Marinette rarely did, even when she wasn't Ladybug.

There was no way she'd be able to figure this out on her own. It also meant that she'd need someone with her to talk to, someone she trusted. There was Alya of course, but Marinette didn't want to put everything on her best friend. And with something this big Marinette thought it would probably be best to have more than one advisor.

 _My parents?_ She thought. _No. I love them but they would just tell me to do what I think is right._ The problem with that was that Marinette _didn't_ know what she thought was right. _Nino? He's best friends with Adrien, and he's friends with Alya too… No, they'd just team up and tell me the exact same things. Then… Chat?_ Marinette frowned. Would it be okay to talk to Chat about that kind of thing? She didn't want to bring his mood down, and it was undoubtedly dangerous to open up about something like that while still keeping their identities a secret but… He trusted her. _Maybe he can be_ my _safe space this time._

She smiled at the thought. As if that silly cat didn't keep her safe every chance he got.

* * *

The next akuma attack happened during lunch break. That was good. It meant it was really easy for Adrien to slip away and transform. It was also a fairly simple fight. Ladybug made her plan and executed it as always and the akuma was cleansed with time to spare for Adrien to get back to school.

But after the white butterfly fluttered away, Ladybug lingered. Chat Noir looked curiously at her. "Chat," She said, "can you make patrol tonight?"

She had asked it innocently, without giving away much of what she was thinking. The small smile she wore told Chat he _probably_ wasn't in trouble and the question in her eyes didn't seem to be digging for any hidden truth. Chat thought for a moment. He should be able to get his homework done before it was time for patrol, and he didn't have any other plans. "Of course, My Lady."

"Good." She smiled before taking off.

Nothing told Adrien she was being strange. Her body language, her question, it was all casual, all normal. Except not really. They didn't usually ask each other if they could make it to patrol. That must mean she has something she wants to say to him, and she wanted to make sure she'd have the chance soon.

He had difficulty thinking about much else for the rest of the day. He'd asked Ladybug a few times before, mostly he was just flirting, but she'd never asked him. It must be serious. _But she seemed fine, didn't she?_ Adrien thought with a frown.

He only really snapped out of his thoughts long enough to give Nathanael a grin as he passed by.

And so when it was finally time for patrol, Adrien was a little nervous. He didn't know what to expect. "Lovely evening, isn't it My Lady?" He greeted Ladybug, who was sitting on the edge of a building and watching the sunset.

"It is." She said. Then she surprised Chat by gesturing for him to sit. They wouldn't normally just sit together, not that he'd complain at this sudden change. When he had made himself comfortable, Ladybug asked him, "Chat, do you think giving up is a bad thing?"

He blinked. "Giving up on what?"

"Anything."

"Well, I suppose it's not always a bad thing, if that's what you're asking. Whether it's good or bad changes. Like giving up on defending the city from akuma? That'd be bad. Hawk Moth giving up on trying to take our Miraculous? I'd say that's pretty darn good."

Ladybug was quiet for a long time. Finally, her next words carried over to him on a chilling wind. "What about giving up on a crush?"

Chat felt a pang in his chest. Ladybug had a crush on someone? "Do you want to?"

He watched Ladybug's lips part slightly, and then press together to form a frown. "I want to be the best friend I can be." She said. "And I can't support him when all I do is stutter and trip over myself when he's around." Chat couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ladybug of all people in a stuttering clumsy mess. It was hard to imagine, but it was also ridiculously cute. "He… well I _think_ he has a crush on someone else in our class. I think I'd rather he be happy, even if that means I need to get over him."

Chat resisted the urge to slide over to her and whisper "I can make you forget all about him". Ladybug was being serious, and she was trusting him with something personal, he could control himself enough to be there for her when she needed him. He felt actually saying that would be just a bit too far.

He did end up scooting closer to her, just to make sure she could feel him, so she'd know he wasn't going anywhere. "Do you think that's the same as giving up?" He eventually asked.

"What else would it be?" Ladybug eyed him incredulously. "It's accepting that we'll never be together. It's giving up on being anything more to him."

"I don't think so." Chat leaned back and swung his feet over the edge of the building. "I think you're just changing the way you show your love. Like… like you're using your Ladybug approach, instead of adorable stuttering and clumsiness. It's not really giving up, just changing priorities, I guess."

"Hmm, you could be right."

"Exactly how bad is the stuttering?"

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm not teasing!" He held his hands up in defense, "Swear!"

Ladybug frowned and looked away when she answered, "I can hardly even talk to him."

Chat hummed, thinking. He wanted to help Ladybug. He wanted to return the favor from when she was there for him when he needed her, and especially he just wanted her to be able to rely on him, even outside of fights. "Are there any times when it's easier? That's what you want, right? Just to talk to him easier?"

"Well… it's been getting easier since…" Ladybug seemed reluctant to finish that sentence. "Uh, recently he's been happier, more open, and it's been easier for me to talk to him because he…" She gulped and took a deep breath. "Because he reminds me of you, actually."

Chat felt his face heat up. _The boy Ladybug has a crush on reminds her of_ me _?_ He thought. He had a hard time believing it. On some level he felt this must just be her teasing him for all of his flirtatious advances, some cruel joke pretending he had a chance. But she wouldn't do that. She was serious. _And if he's like me, then that means she likes me, at least a little bit. She likes aspects about me at least._ Chat Noir found the huge grin on his face was there to stay. "If it helps, you could pretend he's me, though you _do_ have the real deal here if you love me that much."

Ladybug laughed and poked him in the side, making him yelp. "You wish, Kitty."

Summoning up all the courage he had, and not really sure why he said it in the first place, Chat Noir muttered, "Yeah, I do."

That's when Ladybug froze. They both were silent for several minutes, the air between them feeling more awkward than ever and their closeness for once felt uncomfortable. Finally, just before Chat could open his mouth to apologize,

Ladybug said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how talking about this would make you feel."

Chat shook his head. "No, My Lady. I'm always here for you, no matter what it is. You want to be there for your crush even if you can't be together, right? This is the same thing. I'm happy if you can be happy. It doesn't matter that you don't feel the same way."

"No, Chat… It's not the same thing. I knew you liked me and still I… and anyway, I _compared_ him to you! That's just…"

"Okay." Chat finished her sentence for her when she trailed off. "It's okay. I'd rather you be honest with me. That way I can help. Something like this isn't going to ruffle my fur."

"Don't you mean ruffle your feathers?"

"I'm allergic to feathers."

Chat smiled again when Ladybug's laughter rang through the night. He knew deep down that this was a good thing, that they'd only be closer because of this, and that he'd do everything he could for Ladybug. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Chat Noir was a responsible superhero. Definitely not the kind of dashing superpowered boy who'd go around transformed just to see people's reactions. No, definitely not. As a matter of fact, he's not the kind of roguishly handsome hero who'd even consider doing such a thing.

Of course not. That'd be silly and pointless.

 _Oh man, Ladybug's going to kill me for this._ He thought as he grinned, perhaps just a bit nervously, at the ever increasing crowd of people cornering him near the Seine.

And of course Alya was there. Chat Noir kind of figured she was more interested in Ladybug than him, but where there's an interview opportunity there's a fangirl reporter, right? Ladybug wouldn't even be transformed right now, so he suddenly becomes the favorite.

Not that he was complaining. Being _perfect_ Adrien Agreste, he was actually a little relieved to take a backseat to Ladybug when it came to superhero infamy. Still, he didn't mind the attention either, and he didn't have anything better to do. He only came out in the first place on a whim, thinking maybe he'd meet one or two people, talk to them, and have some fun. Like a meet and greet kind of thing.

He did not expect so many people.

Everyone was shouting so many different things that it hurt his ears a little, and he couldn't really hear most of it well enough to answer. Because Alya was in the front though, and because he knew her, he focused on her question.

"Is it true you're in a relationship with Ladybug?"

Chat was taken aback just a little bit. With a small laugh, he responded, "We're just great friends, really."

"Oh? You've said before that you were."

"I was just joking, you know how I do that. Ladybug and I are strictly best friends." Chat smiled, comfortable with the truth and wanting the truth to be known, but also fighting off the urge to add "for now" to the end of his statement. Last time he lied about that, there was an akuma with his cataclysm, and as much as Chat did wonder, he did not want to find out what would happen if it hit a person.

"So… you're saying you're both single?" Alya's eyebrows waggled suggestively and Chat was seriously unsure what she was trying to insinuate with that.

There's the opportunity. "For now." He said with a smirk.

"Oooh, you have your eyes on someone then? Who's not Ladybug?"

Chat Noir smiled his best award-winning smile and winked at the crowd. "Purr-haps."

He could swear one or two people swooned, and he allowed himself to chuckle at that.

"What would you say to your lucky girl if she were here?"

"My lucky girl?" Chat laughed. "There's only one lucky girl I know of and if she were here I'd be saying 'where's the akuma?' considering we weren't planning on meeting today."

Alya laughed and rolled her eyes, "Chat Noir, I meant the girl you like!"

"I happen to like Ladybug very much!" He said. "But alright, the one I like…" Chat thought for a moment, and hesitated. "He probably wouldn't like it if I called him out on a blog as famous as yours, and even without naming him I don't want to accidentally draw that kind of attention to him, so I'm sorry but I can't answer that question." Chat Noir sucked in a breath and held it.

Alya, for her part, didn't bat an eyelash, "Oh, lucky boy then? Sorry for assuming."

Chat perked up at that, though he did notice the disappointed looks on many women in the crowd (and the amazed faces on some of the men), "No worries." He knew how great Alya was, he had come out to her as Adrien after all, but it still made him happy that it wasn't being made into some kind of scandal. She was a reporter after all.

"So just for the camera, Chat Noir, one of our heroes of Paris, is…" She looked at him expectantly.

"Bisexual."

Alya smiled brightly at him, a gesture he returned, and the rest of the crowd clamored for his attention, so he started answering some other people's questions.

Surprisingly to him, he had several men and women come up and _thank_ him for coming out as bisexual. "It's really important that we see someone like us." They'd say, and they'd tell him how important he'll be as a role model for young kids.

In a way, it was terrifying, but he was also beyond honored and simply ecstatic to be in the position he was. He didn't think much about anyone else when he told the cameras he was bisexual. To be perfectly honest he was just thinking that it would be an easy way to come out so he could be even more himself as Chat Noir. But knowing he'd help spread awareness, that he'd be a medium through which kids could discover themselves (hopefully in an easier way than trying desperately not to have a crush like he did) made Chat proud. This was something he'd _want_ to be looked at for. It was something he believed in and was important to so many more people than just himself. Everyone should be able to discover and accept themselves. And he told the other reporters that. If he could play a part in even one person learning to love themselves even a little bit then the entire experience was worth it for that reason alone.

And of course there were so many other great things that have happened to him since he came to terms with it as well.

That's not to say the crowd was unanimously supportive, he had some less than desirable interactions with a few people, but he found they were the minority and most of the crowd drew his mind off those few pretty quickly.

Chat Noir's (cat) ears twitched when he heard another familiar voice. "Chat Noir, what are you doing out here?"

Chat grinned even wider when he turned to face Marinette. "Princess! It's good to see you again!" He liked Marinette, even before she slowly cut back on the stuttering and flailing when she was around him as Adrien. She was sweet, altruistic, and she was brave and reliable, if the whole encounter with Le Dessinateur was any indication. She was clever like Ladybug, and when he managed to sneak peeks at them, he loved her designs too. The only problem he had with Marinette at all really was he _might_ have been a little jealous. But he didn't blame Marinette for being amazing, nor Nathanael for liking her. And they worked together well too, even when he was Adrien (as he found out when they did a group project together with Alya and Nino), so he couldn't find it in himself to hold anything but fondness for her.

He was worried at first that she didn't like him as Adrien, since she barely ever spoke to him and tended to kind of freak out a little around him, but she seemed to be getting more comfortable around him and so his fears were assuaged a little. Though he still rarely saw her like she was now, like she was when she was helping him face Nathanael when he was possessed by the akuma. When she's teasing and funny and smart and comfortable and she looked like she could do anything she set her mind to.

Marinette laughed. "You too. There's no trouble, is there?"

"No, I'm just here to meet all my adoring fans, don't you worry." Marinette actually rolled her eyes at him, and he couldn't help but smile. "And I'd always be there to save you anyway."

"I know." Chat was taken aback, but didn't have time to question her, since that's when his ring beeped. Marinette took his hand, lifting it like he did when he kissed her hand. "You better get going." She said, examining his ring. "How long have you been out here?"

"That's an excellent question!" Alya jumped in. "How long does your transformation last?"

Chat Noir coughed awkwardly and removed his hand from Marinette's, "Well, you heard My Princess, I have to get going." He waved to the crowd. "It was paw-sitively delightful meeting you all!"

As he was jumping away, he looked over his shoulder to see Marinette with her hands on her hips, shaking her head, while Alya fussed over her.

It took an hour or two, but soon enough there was a new post on the Ladyblog. Adrien read the headline while Plagg had a plate of cheese, the second one in as many hours, because Adrien knew it was hard for Plagg to maintain the transformation for as long as he did, and it was pretty frivolous on his part, so Plagg deserved the reward. "Chat Noir comes out as bisexual" he read. "I guess that would be headline material."

As he was reading, he received text messages from both Nino and Alya telling him to check it out. He let them both know he was already reading it, and he was happy that they'd thought of him.

The surprise came when Plagg told him that Ladybug sent him a message.

The first chance he got, he transformed and looked.

"Hey Kitty." She said, her head appearing on the screen in his baton. "That was pretty dumb. You need to keep better track on how much longer you can stay transformed. And what would you have done if an Akuma attacked and your kwami was already tired?" He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Of course she was right. Ladybug always is. "But you looked like you had fun. Just let me know if you plan on doing something like that again, okay?" Just let her know? She was okay with it? "Your 'adoring fans' really did seem to like you though. It might be good for us actually, to go out and talk to the people more often, but we can talk about that later. Really I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm proud of you. You were really brave, and I know you'll help a lot of people coming out like that. See you later, Kitty."

When the screen went black, he released his transformation and flopped back into his room onto his bed. _She's proud of me._ He thought. _But I couldn't have done it without her. I'm going to make a difference._ He felt giddy, like nothing could possibly ruin his happiness at that moment. _I definitely have to thank everyone, especially Ladybug and Nino, for this chance I have because of them._

* * *

"You know Chat Noir?!" Alya practically screamed at Marinette after he had left. The crowd turned on her pretty quickly as well.

"I helped him once, since Le Dessinateur had a crush on me. I told you that, remember?"

"You never mentioned you were close!"

"We're not! It was just the once!"

"He called you princess!"

"He's a flirt, that's not my fault!"

The look Alya gave her made Marinette sure that this conversation wasn't over. All the same, the two took cover from the crowd and retreated to Marinette's home. Instead of immediately questioning her though, Alya commandeered her computer and started messing with her blog. No doubt she wanted to get the story out as quickly as possible. It took about two hours for Alya to type up her post (during which time Marinette started on homework and her parents brought them some snacks and tea.), though she put the video up immediately, and she quickly sent a text out to Nino and Adrien telling them to look at the blog before finally turning on Marinette. "Alright, now you're telling me everything."

"There's nothing to tell! I helped him once, we worked well together. That's it!"

"You worked well together?" Alya arched an eyebrow. "If Chat Noir didn't tell us he had a crush on a boy I'd wonder whether there wasn't something more going on."

 _That_ got Marinette to turn red. "No! With Chat? No way!"

"You really do protest too much, you know. And don't think I forgot that you drew him on your notes! You two are definitely at least friends, and I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"I did tell you!" Marinette protested. "We only ever talked the one time!"

Alya examined her closely. "You know… he said he had his eye on a boy."

"And?"

"But he also said he was single."

Marinette nearly choked on a cookie. "Alya!"

"What? I'm just saying! Maybe he can get your mind off Adrien!"

Marinette opened her mouth to retort but found she didn't actually have a response to that. At least, no response that wouldn't make it obvious that she was Ladybug. She did say she wanted to get over Adrien, but going to Chat Noir instead? No, Chat was flirty, overconfident, and way too frivolous… and he was brave and strong and he was her trusted partner.

The idea might not have been so scary if Marinette didn't think it had a chance of actually working.

 _There's no way I'm just_ using _Chat like that._ She thought, resolute in her decision. _Absolutely not._ But deep inside, she wondered if maybe it wouldn't be a matter of using him to get over Adrien, rather just allowing herself to let go of Adrien enough to fall in love with someone else. If that ends up being Chat Noir, then it's not the same thing. _Right?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chat Noir, in all his feline grace and coordination, very nearly fell off the roof. It wasn't that Ladybug was acting strangely receptive to his flirting, which she _was_ (He was used to banter, but straight up flirting back? That turned him into a blushing mess.), no, he almost fell off the roof because for some reason, Nathanael was sitting there on the riverbank _staring straight at him_.

Even when Ladybug landed next to him, Nathanael's eyes only moved to her for a second. Then they were right back on him. _Um…_

"That's the boy who was Le Dessinateur, isn't it?" Ladybug said casually, finally breaking Chat out of… whatever it was and allowing him to tear his eyes away from the beautiful aqua ones that were _still looking at him._

Chat Noir gulped, "Yeah, I think so."

"He's looking at you."

"I noticed."

They stayed for a few more seconds like that before Ladybug finally sighed, "Just go talk to him. I'm going to continue our route."

She was gone before he could reply.

 _Not much else to do then._ He thought, leaping down to the streets below and moving towards the riverbank. "Hey." He said when he finally approached Nathanael.

"H-hello." Like always, the boy was clutching his sketchbook close to his chest. Chat wished he could get a glimpse of what was inside. Aside from the incident when he saw the comics featuring Marinette as a damsel in distress, he hadn't actually seen anything Nathanael had drawn. Just based on the comic though, he knew that he was a very talented artist.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Chat immediately regretted asking when Nathanael looked like he was going to freak out a little.

"I was just drawing, is- is that not okay? Should I-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm just making conversation. No superhero business." He had forgotten he'd be seen as a kind of authority. Asking it that way must have sounded like he didn't want Nathanael to be there.

"Oh, okay."

Chat sat down next to him on the riverbank. _What am I even doing? It doesn't make any sense for Chat Noir to just go and chill with some random civilian._

"Uh, Chat Noir, are… are you okay?"

It was only after Nathanael said anything that Chat realized he had been staring at the water, totally lost in thought, for a few minutes. "Yeah." He grinned to prove his point. "Actually I've been doing really well recently. You're sweet for caring."

Nathanael looked away, "Ah, good. I was a little worried after… last week." He mumbled.

Chat tilted his head. _Last week? Last week was when… oh, the interview!_ He smiled brightly at Nathanael. He saw the news then, and he was worried that there were repercussions. "Oh, that? I've actually been getting a whole lot of support. Plus I have Ladybug, she's been super about the entire thing."

Nathanael actually seemed to… relax at that. "That's good… I wanted to… uh…" Chat didn't know exactly what to think as Nathanael's face grew red and he hid behind his sketchbook, bringing his knees up to his chest as well. "I wanted to thank you. Knowing that someone like… well someone like you is bi has… really helped me."

"Oh?"

"You and a boy in my class. You're both so confident in yourselves. I wish I could be like that."

Chat Noir felt the smile on his lips fall. "I think you have a lot to be confident about."

"R-really?"

Chat shrugged. "I only met you while you were possessed, but from what I could tell, you're just about the sweetest person in Paris. Plus you're an amazing artist, and not to mention ridiculously cute."

Nathanael peeked over his sketchbook, and Chat could tell he was _super_ red. "I a-attacked you."

"Really? Because I remember Le Dessinateur who sent a giant _hair dryer_ after the girl who put him in the state where he'd get possessed in the first place, and then spent the rest of the day preparing for an admittedly really adorable date with Marinette. The only time you even tried to hurt anyone was after I attacked you. Besides, akuma bring out the worst in people. No one who gets possessed would actually do most of the things they do. Even at your absolute worst, with no inhibitions, you still didn't hurt anyone except the ones who attacked you. I think that says something."

"…You really think that?"

"Of course!"

Hesitantly, Nathanael lowered his sketchbook and uncurled, hanging his feet over the edge again and gazing down at the half-finished drawing of… _is that me and him stopping an akuma together?_

That was when it occurred to Chat Noir that Nathanael was feeling guilty about what he did back then. Even though he doesn't actually remember doing any of it, he still feels bad, and so to be talking to one of the people he _fought_ must have been worrying for him. _He wants to be a hero._ Chat thought, remembering the comic that caused the incident. _He was saving Marinette then, and now he's working with me to save someone else in his drawings. It must be hard for him to know that he was a villain._

Chat decided not to mention anything about the drawing in the sketchbook. "So my coming out has helped you?" He asked instead.

Nathanael nodded. "I never knew anyone before who liked girls and boys. I never thought that being this way… could be something to be proud of. But then you just told everyone and I thought if someone as brave and strong as you is bi, then maybe it isn't something to be ashamed of after all. I even started coming out to a few of my friends and it just feels so nice to stop avoiding it."

Chat smiled. "I'm glad! It's scary at first, but it's so freeing to let the cat out of the bag like that. I only came out to a few people at first too, you know? Just Ladybug and one of my close friends when I'm not saving the city. Without them I could never have come out to the public like I did."

Nathanael hummed and absently continued his sketch. "It's hard to believe you were scared."

"Oh, I was terrified!" Chat Noir laughed easily. "It took me a long time to feel comfortable enough to tell anyone!" Nathanael had stopped drawing, so Chat bumped his shoulder lightly, "Don't tell Ladybug." He winked. "She helped me figure it out and it still took a while before I could actually say it to her face." Chat paused, thinking. "Did you have someone help you figure it out? Or were you on your own?"

"Well… sort of… there's a boy in my class, Adrien, who is really nice to me."

 _Oh god, do not blush. Do not blush. Do not blush._

"I'm still not entirely sure but… I think I might like him a little? But I know I like a girl, so it was… weird. That helped me figure it out, but I didn't actually talk to anyone about it until after I was pretty sure."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, he is bi but… no he wouldn't like me." Nathanael refused to make eye contact, which Chat was a little bit thankful for, since it means he wouldn't see the red on his cheeks.

"What makes you think that? I think he'd be crazy not to like you. You said he's nice to you right?"

"Y-yeah but he's so smart and talented, there's no way he'd like _me_."

"You're talented. And you're kind and attractive. Don't say that like he's better than you."

"He is though. _Everyone_ likes him. Even Chloe, and she doesn't like anyone but herself."

As much as he wanted to defend Chloe, he really couldn't. She was totally different with other people than when it was just them back when he was homeschooled. He wanted to keep being her friend, but more and more he just couldn't justify her actions. So Chat focused on the main subject instead and just let that comment pass. "I think he'd surprise you. If you talked to him, I'm sure he'd be glad to be your friend." When Nathanael looked at him with doubt in his eyes, Chat added, "I'd be glad to call you my friend."

* * *

Marinette awoke not to the screeching of her alarm like usual, but to the buzzing of her phone. _Alya._ She thought, checking quickly to make sure Tikki wasn't on top of the blanket before throwing it off her and sitting up, grabbing her phone in the process.

Sure enough, she had four messages, all from her best friend. The first three just contained each word of "CHECK THIS OUT" separately, and the fourth was a picture of Chat Noir sitting on the riverbank next to Nathanael. A fifth message appeared then, saying simply "Secret boyfriends?"

Marinette laughed a little and turned her attention back to the picture. _They look happy._ As much as she didn't want to admit it, the two did look kind of like a couple… okay, a lot like a couple. _But why is Chat nuzzling him?_

Chat had his eyes closed, and was leaning over, pressing his head against Nathanael. And he had the _dumbest_ grin on his face. Nathanael looked flustered but was definitely smiling and he had a hand on the other boy's head, as if he were petting him.

As she got ready, Marinette turned on her computer and went onto the Ladyblog. No doubt Alya would have more to say there.

But when she looked at the most recent post, it was still Alya's theories about the possibility of other miraculous holders around the world. Marinette sent a quick text asking about it.

She wouldn't get her answer until she got to school.

"I have a question about ethical journalism." Alya said, and it was abundantly clear to Marinette that what Alya had was not a question. "If you get a high-quality photo of someone with possibly their boyfriend, but one of them is famous and has said in a previous interview that they don't want to draw attention to their not-so-famous boyfriend, do you post that picture on your blog?"

Marinette gave Alya a look. So maybe she hadn't considered that, but it was just a question! "No."

"Exactly. I bring the latest news to everyone, but Chat Noir and Ladybug deserve their privacy too. I asked the person who sent it to me not to spread it as well, out of respect for Chat Noir. They seemed to understand, so hopefully it won't get out. I only sent it to you since you're my best friend and I know you won't give it to anyone else. And because this means he might not be available, so you might need to find someone else to fawn over to get over Adrien."

"I doubt they're dating." Marinette said. _If they were, Chat would have told me._ "Chat Noir is affectionate, how many pictures have you taken of him trying to cuddle with Ladybug?"

Alya arched an eyebrow, "Not many. He kisses her hand and they fist bump but past that I haven't seen much more than touches on the shoulder." She smirked, leaning in close as Marinette panicked slightly. Chat was always affectionate, she figured there were more pictures of them since she didn't stop him as much when there wasn't an actual attack. "How affectionate is he with _you_?"

Marinette glanced around, hoping in vain to find a way out of her predicament like Ladybug always got out of situations. Unfortunately she was just plain old Marinette, and there was no avoiding Alya when she wanted a scoop. "He's… friendly." She responded.

"And when has he had the chance to be this… friendly?" Marinette had to take a step back since Alya was leaning so close. Her gaze wasn't quite accusatory, but it definitely held traces of hurt. It was a "why couldn't you tell me you hung out with Chat Noir" kind of look.

"You know when. I spent quite a bit of time with him when he needed my help with Le Dessinateur."

"I'm not letting you get away with that same excuse again." Alya said. "You and he are way too familiar with each other to have just met the one time. Plus I know when you're lying to me Marinette."

Marinette groaned. "Okay! He visited my balcony, once, _after_ the interview last week." She didn't want to lie to Alya. Chat Noir did visit her, but it was only a brief thing. He asked her if she'd seen the video of the interview, of what he said before she had arrived. Of course she had. They talked for a little bit and he left, promising that he'd be back and saying he'd like to be friends. "We're friends, he's touchy." When Alya raised her eyebrows and a grin teased at her lips, Marinette quickly amended her statement, "A totally platonic touchy!"

Of course that was when Nino and Adrien walked up, echoing in confused voices, "Platonic touchy?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Marinette was just telling me how touchy Chat Noir is." Alya said to the two boys.

When Adrien looked at her with confusion and, strangely, a little bit of fear (or maybe guilt?) in his eyes, Marinette protested, "I didn't say that! I said he was _affectionate_ , and I never said it was a bad thing!"

"Oh," Nino said with a smirk. "You like him being touchy with you."

"It's a platonic touchy!" Marinette exclaimed. She got the attention of a few kids passing by, but thankfully they didn't approach. _I'm not sure if everyone knowing I'm friends with Chat is a good thing anymore._ She thought. At first, she was a little relieved. It added a whole new layer of stress to her life of course, she was a little bit famous, at least at her school, because of it, but she didn't have to be quite so careful when the topic of Ladybug and Chat Noir comes up. She could casually say something that regular people wouldn't necessarily know about them and she had a good excuse as to why she knew it, but her one meeting with Chat seemed to wear out its use, and now Alya was suspicious of her. Granted, she's suspicious of the _exact wrong thing_ … sort of… but still, it got too close to her Ladybug secret for comfort.

When Adrien smiled at her and asked, "But you do like platonic touching?" Marinette was sure she was going to spontaneously combust or one of those other things that definitely happen due to embarrassment.

Alya answered for her. "When it's a cute boy doing the touching, sure." She swung an arm around Marinette's shoulders with a wicked grin to emphasize her teasing.

"It doesn't hurt." Marinette admitted, avoiding Adrien's gaze at all costs.

"You think Chat Noir is cute?"

She held back the retort "not as cute as you" when she looked up and saw Adrien grinning at her. _You can finally say you're not helplessly in love with him, but you shouldn't say things like that. That's toeing the line just a bit._ "Yeah, maybe I do." _I'd never tell him that though. That cat has a big enough ego as it is._ When Marinette was honest, she could admit that yes, Chat Noir was cute. _Maybe_ , it made her smile every time he called her his lady or "princess", and _maybe_ she found his unapologetic enthusiasm invigorating, and _maybe_ those cat ears are just _too gosh darned adorable_ for his own good, but if she encouraged him, who knows how crazy he would get. "Why, are you jealous?" _Oh god why did I say that? Maybe_ I'm _the one going crazy._

Adrien stroked his chin, smiling. "Well he is adorable. And he's strong, and funny, and he has pretty great taste in friends too." His wink, obviously directed at Marinette, made her want to just melt on the spot. "But you know him better than I do. _Should_ I be jealous?"

Marinette was so distracted by her internal screaming she barely even noticed her own response. "Purr-haps."

"Oh god, Mari, I know you're hanging out with him now but please don't start doing the cat puns." Alya groaned.

"Please do." The smile on Adrien's face was about as big as Marinette had ever seen it, and he was bouncing adorably in his excitement. Marinette was half convinced she'd faint from overload of Adrien.

"I'm _feline_ the cat puns." Nino said, earning a look from a downright beaming Adrien, and another groan from Alya.

The four spent the entire walk to their classroom using almost entirely sentences containing puns, even Alya joined in after they started walking. Only when they sat down did the topic change again. Or rather, that's when the topic changed back.

"So, Marinette, I want a straight answer." Alya said. "Just what are your intentions with Chat Noir?"

"What do you mean intentions, are you his mom or something?"

"I'm being serious!" Alya smacked her lightly on the arm.

Marinette was still very aware of Adrien looking maybe a little too interested in the conversation. Nino had already turned around to prepare his materials for class. "I'm not kitten either."

"Marinette!"

"Fine, fine, I'm done with the puns." She still smiled though, especially when she heard Adrien snicker. "Chat is my friend, and I'd like to be closer friends." Alya gave her a doubtful look. "I swear."

"Mhmm, I'll be saying 'I told you so'."

"If anything more happens it's entirely his fault."

"…I notice you don't say nothing more is going to happen."

Marinette blushed, but held her head high. It sure was a whole lot easier to keep her dignity when the subject of her maybe-crush wasn't in the same room.

Or maybe it was just Chat, who knows.

 _He's a bad influence on me._ She smirked a little at the thought.

Their conversation stopped there after class started and they turned to pay attention to the teacher.

* * *

Today, Alya spoke to Nathanael before Adrien had the chance. Only because she sat behind him and had a desk head start to notice Nathanael as he walked down toward the door. "Hey, Nathanael, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure… what is it about?" Nathanael turned to Alya and Adrien mimicked the motion.

Alya gave him a look that made Adrien wonder if he did something terrible in the class since he last talked to her. "Come here." Adrien looked at Nathanael instead, who just glanced back, confused, and went to stand near Alya. She swiped a few times on her phone, looked behind her, and showed him whatever was on the screen.

And Nathanael's face turned red _really_ fast.

"I'm not showing anyone, but if it's okay I'd like to ask you about it." Alya said.

"H-he- we were- we were just talking!" Alya gave him a look like the one she gave Marinette earlier, like she was accusing him of something she knew would embarrass him. "We're friends, that's it!" Nathanael exclaimed.

"Friends with who?" Adrien couldn't help but ask. _What did she show him?_

"Chat Noir." Nathanael looked away as he spoke. "I was out late last night, drawing under a lamppost, and he came up to me. We talked a little but… it's not like it looks in the picture!"

"Picture?" Alya responded to his question by looking at Nathanael until he gave the okay, and then she turned her phone to him.

 _Someone took a picture._ Adrien tried hard not to blush. _When I was_ nuzzling _him oh my god._ It also occurred to him, under all his internal screaming, that this was probably what got Alya and Marinette talking about how affectionate he can be when he's Chat Noir. "You look cute together." He said after a few moments trying to maintain his composure. _How did someone get a picture of that? I'm going to have to be more careful._

While Adrien didn't mind people knowing he was making civilian friends while transformed, he definitely didn't want Hawk Moth targeting them to get at him, and he didn't want them to get swarmed like he did in public either, as they probably would if everyone knew they were friends with Chat Noir. Everyone already knew Marinette knew him after he blew it at the interview (he had no idea she hadn't told anyone) and luckily she didn't mind the attention, but he didn't want to put Nathanael through that if he wasn't ready.

"Y-you think?" Nathanael looked wide-eyed at him, seeming stunned.

"Of course, two stunningly attractive guys together like that? You're adorable!" Adrien smiled as Nathanael blushed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy complimenting the artist (and himself, especially when no one knew it was really himself he was complimenting. The entire thing made him chuckle.)

"Geez," Alya joked, "Even Adrien has a crush on Chat Noir."

"Who doesn't have a crush on Chat Noir?" He shot back.

"At this point, I'm afraid that's turning into a valid question." She sighed. "Ladybug, Marinette, you, not to mention the hordes swooning at that interview."

He thought about saying he didn't have a crush on himself, but figured it'd only help him keep the secret, after all, who would guess that _he_ was his crush? _If nothing else, it'd be fun to let people think that for a while._ He thought. _But Ladybug and Marinette?_ "Ladybug doesn't have a crush on him, and I don't think Marinette does either."

Alya just shook her head and chuckled, like he was oblivious. He… wasn't, right? Sure, they joked about it that morning, but that's all it was… probably. And Ladybug always shot him down, there's no way she… would flirt with him… would _initiate_ flirting between them. _Oh god._ Do _they like me?_

"No." Nino said as he came back up to the desks. He had left earlier with Marinette, talking about costuming for films while he (and Alya, apparently) stayed back to talk to Nathanael as he left. "I think Marinette definitely has a crush on him."

"What makes you say that?"

Nino and Alya exchanged a glance and chuckled. "You really don't know, oh my god." Alya said.

"What?" Adrien asked, worrying. Even Nathanael seemed interested, but at least he seemed confused as well. _I'm not the only one completely missing something._

Marinette's voice behind him made Adrien jump. "I wouldn't say I have a crush on Chat." She said. "I've only talked to him twice, after all."

Oh, okay, Adrien felt strangely relieved and… disappointed? _Maybe I_ shouldn't _pretend to have a crush on myself. Ladybug might be right about my ego._ He shouldn't be feeling disappointed, right? It wasn't like he had a crush on her! He should be relieved, he _is_ relieved, because it means he can keep being friends with an amazing person like Marinette, both as Adrien and Chat Noir.

"Twice is enough for him to get cuddly." Alya said pointedly.

Adrien was glad he was sitting. All of a sudden it stuck him just how convoluted things have started getting. He had a crush on two people at the same time, Nathanael admitted to Chat last night that _he_ had a crush on two people, everyone was going to assume that anyone he's seen with is his significant other, and that means _anyone_ since he came out. It's not bad exactly, but it sure is complicated. Even just considering Nathanael, he knew his crush was requited, at least somewhat, but he couldn't talk to him about it because it was _Chat_ that he told, not Adrien, so all he could do really was keep giving him compliments and try to convince Nathanael that yes, he did like him like that. Just asking him out so soon would probably be a little too close to being obvious and revealing his identity, and then Adrien still wasn't sure what to do about that if they _did_ get together. Would he reveal his identity? It'd certainly leave him vulnerable, but it's not like he didn't trust Nathanael. Still, it's not like dating meant together forever and it was dangerous even so. Plus, if he was friends with him on both sides of the mask, he could only date one, regardless of whether it's Chat or Adrien and whether he knew or not, since it would be a dead giveaway if they were seen in public.

 _I'm going to get a headache thinking about this._

"I told you, he's touchy. That doesn't mean there's anything more going on."

"Yet." Alya added to Marinette's assertion.

 _And that's not even taking Ladybug into the equation. Or Marinette, if she really does have a crush on Chat. I really need to figure out what I'm going to do with my secret identity before I even think about actually dating anyone. Even with Ladybug we'd have to talk about revealing our civilian identities to each other._

"Adrien, are you okay?" Nathanael asked, bringing the entire group's concerned expressions on him.

He was touched that it was Nathanael who asked. He must have been looking pretty serious when he was lost in thought like that. "Yeah, just thinking about something. I'm fine, thanks for caring." Adrien smiled to prove just how fine he was.

And he was fine, just a little unsure about what exactly he was going to do from here. _I'm not going to figure this out on my own. And since my secret identity is concerned that means I can only really talk to Plagg and Ladybug about it._ But that, he thought, was probably fine. With their help, he'd be able to figure things out.


	9. Chapter 9

Plagg was a pain sometimes (often), but even though his advice was nearly always ridiculously impractical (or impossible, or just plain terrifying) he always managed to give Adrien a perspective he never would have considered otherwise.

Which was strange, considering how matter-of-factly Plagg always gave it, and how simple it always was.

"Okay, so first thing's first, Plagg, who likes who?" Adrien asked, laying back on his bed and trying to sort out his thoughts.

"I like cheese. You like everyone." Adrien looked at Plagg, idly wondering just what possessed the kwami to say anything even so loosely related to the subject at hand. He fully expected to be completely blown off. "Humans like to make things complicated."

"Let's stick to things we know for sure right now. I like Nathanael and Ladybug."

"Not Marinette?"

"Shush, Plagg." Adrien frowned. Ever since she started getting more comfortable around him, they'd gotten a lot closer. He really enjoyed spending time with her but… "We can figure that out later."

"Or set it off to the side as a maybe."

"That works." He sat up, running his hand through his hair. "Then Nathanael likes Marinette."

"And you."

"A little, he said."

"And with you complimenting him every chance you get, how little do you think it is now?"

Adrien couldn't meet Plagg's teasing eyes. "We'll keep it under 'minor' for now. That's all we know for sure, right? Then Alya thinks Marinette has a crush on Chat Noir."

"Would that count as you, or are you still crushing on him too?"

"Haha, very funny." He poked the kwami gently. "This is confusing." He tried to picture it in his mind, to see all the connections. "Ugh, we're going to need a flowchart." He said, burying his head in his hands.

"Too much work, what's next?"

"Next?" Adrien considered that for a moment. "We didn't actually finish 'first', but next we have to consider what would happen if I did start dating someone."

"You have to think about that?"

"Yes! I want to have this figured out before anything happens! If I don't then we'll just end up having this conversation _and_ you get to watch me fret over my crush at the same time."

Plagg looked stricken at the thought, but still managed to jibe, "But you fret over yourself all the time. That's nothing new."

"You're so hilarious." His deadpan voice seemed to amuse Plagg. "Seriously, would it be okay to reveal my identity to someone I date? Do you think that would be dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Sure, fighting akuma is dangerous too, it's no big deal."

"So I should tell them?"

Plagg shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." Adrien nodded enthusiastically.

"Could you protect them?"

"I would with my life."

"Then who cares?" Plagg flipped upside down where he was floating and grinned. "Can I have some cheese now?"

"Just a moment…" Adrien said, thinking. "Plagg… there have been previous Chat Noirs right?"

"Of course. Who else would have fed me?"

"Did they ever date anyone?"

Plagg turned upright and sighed. He was surprisingly serious when he said, "The past few Chat Noirs haven't been as lucky as you."

Adrien gulped, "You mean…"

He shrugged. "A lot of them didn't have time to fall in love." Adrien was going to say something, but Plagg hurried to continue before he could. "I had a few who never got interested in that at all. And then some who did, a few even got their Ladybug to like them back." _Does he mean the actual previous Ladybugs or just the previous Chats' love interests?_ Adrien wondered, but again he couldn't voice his question since Plagg kept talking. "But actually getting together was rare. There were a few though, and only two times where the villain found out. Those ended… badly."

Even though the kwami was floating casually and grinning, Adrien could tell he didn't like to remember those instances. He grabbed a tin of fancy cheese out of his drawer for him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Plagg eagerly took the cheese, all melancholy totally disappearing from his features. "I've seen it work out for them both ways, whether they revealed their identity or not." He said between bites.

Plagg wasn't one to dwell on the past. With everything he must have seen, it was probably better that way. So Adrien decided to let it go as well. _There's no point in thinking about the past Chat Noirs, what's done is done. I should just make sure when Plagg thinks back about me, he doesn't remember a tragedy._ He watched Plagg wolf down the cheese with a smile on his face. _He deserves a happy ending, whenever or wherever the ending is for a kwami._

And Adrien got the information he needed. It's worked out for past Chat Noirs, some of them at least. It's possible to have a relationship and the job of being a superhero at the same time.

Now it's a matter of figuring our whether it would be smart to reveal his identity, which is a much more circumstantial question. As far as Adrien could tell, as long as the person he tells is trustworthy and they keep interactions while he's transformed to a casual level (so as to not draw attention to them. Chat Noir is the crime fighter, if it gets out that Chat found someone, then Hawk Moth would be able to find them. It's much safer if the relationship stays on the Adrien side of the mask.) then it shouldn't be much more dangerous for anyone than it is now. _Still, this is a conversation that Ladybug needs to be a part of. I shouldn't go and do something so reckless without telling her._

Adrien watched Plagg. Only that kwami could be so casual about everything, but maybe he had a point. Adrien did tend to complicate things. Maybe that simplicity really worked, who knows? Adrien just knew that even the simple "do what you want" idea was not all that simple to actually put into practice.

* * *

"Adrien has been complimenting Nathanael." Marinette said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She was a little proud that the pang of jealousy she felt was severely muted. She hardly even noticed it, honestly.

"He's also been complimenting Chat Noir." Tikki said with a grin.

"Wouldn't that be funny? All this time Ladybug liked him and he falls for Chat Noir."

Tikki giggled. "The same Chat Noir who fell for Ladybug."

Sighing, Marinette laid back in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Love is complicated."

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Tikki land on the bed beside her and curl up next to her head. "Hey Tikki, do you think Nathanael might be the one Chat likes?"

"Marinette…"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to figure out who he is, I'm just curious." It only occurred to her after Alya pointed it out, but Chat could be surprisingly reserved, at least as far as physical contact goes. Thinking back, it took him a while after they first met to really start doing anything more than the fist bump. He was always fairly expressive, but he never touched until after a month or so, and then they slowly worked their way up to the amount of contact they share regularly. He did seem to be more comfortable touching even strangers since that time though, so maybe she's just thinking too far into that cuddle picture.

Marinette abruptly stopped thinking about the picture when she heard a knocking on her door. Well, not her door, her _balcony_ door. "Who could…"

"It's Chat Noir!" Tikki whispered, zooming to a hiding place.

 _What is he doing on my balcony?_ She thought, wanting to be upset about him just dropping in on her like he did but secretly a little happy that he'd go out of his way just to see her. She decided, as she walked to the ladder, that "annoyed" would be a good word. _At least until he agrees not to do this again. It's too dangerous if Tikki's out and about._

Before she even totally opened the hatch, she heard his cheerful voice above her. "It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" Chat broke down laughing, "Get it, balcony scene?"

"Chat Noir," She said, carefully fending off the grin that she knew she was failing to keep off her face. "Save the 'my lady' business for Ladybug. I'm your princess remember?" She giggled, but then adopted her annoyed look again to drive in her next statement. "You shouldn't drop in so unexpectedly like this."

"How else would I sweep you off your feet?" He responded quickly with a smirk before his attitude changed. He gave her a dejected look and Marinette couldn't help but think, _He should not be able to do the puppy eyes, oh my god. That doesn't even make sense he's an actual cat._ "Sorry. I would have called but…"

Marinette sighed. "You don't have any way to contact me, that's why I'll forgive you. Just this once." She winked and climbed completely onto the balcony, closing the door to her room behind her.

"Just the once?" Chat smirked. "In that case I'll have to ask for your number, so I can give you ample notification next time."

Marinette looked him over, thinking carefully. Of course she knew that his baton could call her (and that it had its own number, so as long as he didn't transfer it into his real phone it wouldn't matter, even if he somehow knew her outside the mask.), her compact could work the same way, theoretically. Neither of them actually had much cause for contacting anyone other than each other with their communicators. _Until now._

She trusted that Chat could be careful with it and not accidentally reveal anything of his own identity, and was confident that even if he did already have her number (as Marinette) he'd know and was just asking to protect his own identity. _Smart cat. Not that we actually know each other anyway, but still._ "Can you even carry a phone in that suit of yours?" She asked innocently.

Chat beamed. "Not to worry Princess, my baton is also a communicator." He grabbed it from his belt to show her. "I can call you with it if I need to. Though I'm afraid I can only access it when I'm transformed, so we have to keep it to super-important business only"

She laughed at his wink. "Yeah, super-important business like coming over for tea."

"Are you inviting me back for tea, Princess?" Chat surprisingly seemed more excited than suave when he asked that.

Marinette felt herself flush. She hadn't meant to make it sound like that. But this is _Chat Noir_ , she never had to worry about how he saw her. "Maybe I am." She took out her phone and put it in his hands so he could call his baton with it and get her number. "If you're not too busy saving the city to visit a lonely aspiring fashion designer."

"I'm afraid some lonely aspiring fashion designer is out there in tears because this knight is too busy with a beautiful, talented princess."

"Oh, you think?" She smiled at him, and then shook her head. "But oh, Chat you didn't come here just for my number. What was it you wanted?"

He handed her phone back, and she stifled a giggle when she saw that he named his contact "My Knight" with _several_ heart emoji's adorning it. Marinette could hear Alya freaking out already. When she looked up after Chat hadn't responded for a few seconds, she saw that he seemed a little embarrassed. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I started out looking for Ladybug, but I guess I just wanted to see a friend right now." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

That made Marinette worried. Tikki would have told her if Chat Noir was trying to contact Ladybug, but would he call if it was something personal? They normally only used the communication feature for patrols or when they couldn't find each other and things were going badly, maybe he felt like she wouldn't want to be bothered with it. _And that couldn't be further from the truth._ "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, yeah." He said, though he sighed while doing so. "I've had a lot on my mind is all, and I wanted to talk it through with Ladybug."

"I'm always here to listen, if you need me." She touched his shoulder gently to reassure him.

He grinned. Easily, beautifully, with no trace of pain. That was good, it calmed Marinette's worries. "I know. I'd love to talk to you about it, but it has to do with my secret identity, so I absolutely have to talk to Ladybug before anyone else." He grabbed her hand to kiss it, and muttered into her skin, "I hope you understand."

"I do." Marinette replied, knowing that whatever it was he wanted to talk about wouldn't be spoken tonight (since he'd no doubt go to his own home when he leaves hers). She was curious, but Chat didn't seem upset by it, just distracted, so she could be patient and talk to him tomorrow.

For that night though, Marinette talked with Chat Noir until his ring beeped and he had to leave. And for that night, Marinette felt like maybe she had the whole crush thing wrong with Adrien. This, this ease, comfort, and compassion she felt, being thrown between them so casually, this was what a crush should feel like.

She didn't dare entertain the thought that maybe that was what love felt like instead.


	10. Chapter 10

In Marinette's opinion, Alya was probably even more excited by this development than she was. "I cannot believe this." Alya said. "My best friend has Chat Noir's phone number."

Marinette flushed a little. "Well it's not like I can just text him. The number is linked to his baton, so he can only see it when he's in his suit."

"Still!" She exclaimed. "He asked for your phone number! For the purpose of coming to visit you again!"

With a nervous laugh, Marinette decided she should mention another part of the story. "Aha, about that. I, uh, may have… invited him back to my place for tea."

Alya gave her a blank stare for several seconds. It seemed as if her jaw refused to move back into place after it dropped straight to the floor. "You asked out Chat Noir?!" She screamed.

"Shh!" Marinette covered her friend's mouth with her hand, cutting off whatever was going to come next. "Relax, it's not a date! It was… kind of an accident anyway. I was joking around and he seemed excited about the idea so…"

"I can't believe my best friend asked out Chat Noir."

"I didn't, it's not a date!"

"And he said _yes_ oh my god."

Marinette sighed. "Still not a date." She reached into her bag to grab her phone, resigning herself to the teasing. _May as well get it all out, rip it off like a band-aid._ "But, just because I know you'll explode, look at what he named himself in my phone."

Alya peered down at the phone Marinette held out for her and screamed.

Marinette would have covered her ears if Alya hadn't grabbed her wrists and started jumping up and down. "Marinette, oh my god, he likes you!"

"Alya, calm down! It's just a joke." She giggled. "Since he calls me 'princess'."

"And the hearts?"

"Flirting, he does that."

"No, one heart is flirting. _Three_ of them? That's trying to tell you something."

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Girl, _how_ are you not freaking out right now? You have a _date_ with _Chat Noir_." Alya was already shaking Marinette just a little violently in her excitement.

"Why aren't I…" Marinette began to say. _That's actually a good question._ She tried to think about what exactly it was that made her so calm about the situation. She was ecstatic, of course, and excited, but if a month ago Adrien had done or said even a fraction of what Chat had, she'd be practically melting right now. Chat Noir was just… well he was her trusted partner. Feelings or no that would always be the case. But what exactly was the difference? "Because… because he's Chat, I guess." Mariette face a face at her own answer, knowing it wasn't nearly good enough, but not knowing exactly how to articulate the difference.

"Marinette, oh my god, you like him!"

Marinette just smiled and shook her head.

"Alya," Nino said, walking up with Adrien at his side. "Is that you screaming so much?"

"Nino you won't believe what just happened!" She screamed. Nino flinched a little and just gave Marinette a look that said "yes, it was her screaming, why is this happening?"

"What happened?" Adrien asked casually.

"Okay so last night-"

"Alya!" Marinette cut her off. Everyone turned to look at her. "Look, you can tell them, but don't go around telling _everyone_ , please?"

Alya rolled her eyes. " _Fine_. I hope you know how hard this is going to be." She turned, muttering, "Chloe's reaction would have been gold." And then she focused on the boys. "Anyway, so last night, Chat Noir visited Marinette!"

"Really?" Adrien seemed politely interested, while Nino just frowned.

"We already know they're friends."

"Okay but that's not the best part. Marinette has his phone number! And he entered his name into her phone as 'My Knight' with like three hearts around it!" She smirked before adding, "Adrien, you're really going to have to step up your game if you want to woo Chat Noir. Marinette's beating you to the punch."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but stopped short when Adrien burst out laughing. "I guess I will." He said. "Though it's not like I haven't talked to him once or twice." He gave them a wink like he knew something they didn't.

"What?" Nino said, looking taken aback. "You've talked to Chat Noir?"

Adrien just kept letting his laughter escape into the sky. "Not as much as Marinette, I'm sure."

"And why haven't you told us about this?" Alya's voice was, luckily, excited rather than accusatory. "Two of my close friends vying for the attention of a superhero, this is actual book material, I should definitely write about this."

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I'd present it as fiction!" She said in response.

"Seriously bro," Nino said. He didn't look upset at all, just curious. "Why didn't you tell us? When did this happen?"

Adrien shrugged, though his cheeks gained a faint pink color. "It wasn't anything like with Marinette. I've just run into him a couple times."

"Mhmm." Alya said. "And just what is your relationship with him then?"

Adrien looked away for a moment, looking thoughtful. "You could say we know each other pretty well." He laughed after he said it, and Marinette couldn't help but frown slightly and think, _Chat told me he was meeting… well, me. And I knew he met Nathanael. Why wouldn't he have told me that he met with Adrien?_ "Don't worry though Marinette, I wouldn't dream of stealing your knight in shining armor."

Marinette felt her face flush. "As if you could. He's _my_ kitty."

She almost missed Adrien turning about as red as Tikki after Alya started shaking her by the shoulders and shouting "Oh my god!"

"I'm only teasing, Alya! Geez!"

* * *

 _She called me her kitty._ Adrien thought with a goofy grin that seemed, over the past few days, to be stuck on his face permanently. He couldn't name exactly why the thought made him so happy, and sure, she had been joking at the time, but it still was just… so… so _captivating_. Honestly, she reminded him a little of Ladybug when she said that, like she knew she was the sun and that the entire solar system revolved around her.

But it wasn't in the same way Chloe sometimes did things like that. Marinette was teasing him, challenging him to shine at the same level as her. She was just so _confident_ and "Oh god, I have it bad."

"What?" Nino turned to him when he muttered.

Adrien couldn't meet Nino's meaningful gaze when he said, "Uh, nothing, just… thinking about something."

Nino smirked and hummed a "mhmm" in response, but turned back to his phone. _And everything gets more complicated._ Adrien thought with a sigh. _No denying it now I guess, I like Marinette too. Good thing I'm not dealing with_ actual _relationships right now or this would be a whole lot more difficult. And confusing. For now though, I can just live like Plagg and not worry about it._

What he did worry about, however, was the conversation with Ladybug that he promised himself he'd have soon. He wanted her to know how he felt about the secret identities. It wasn't really a "I want you to know who I am" so much as a "I want someone to know who I am, and I love you", and even then he wasn't really expecting the reveal to come anytime soon, he just felt she needed to know his thoughts. Not to mention the whole dating thing he still needed to figure out. Ladybug was his partner, even if he did start dating, he probably wouldn't reveal his identity to them unless Ladybug thought it would be okay, both because he trusts her judgement probably more than he does his own, and also because if anything went wrong during the whole event, she could also wind up in trouble. No, there's definitely no way that's happening without her approval, even if they don't reveal their identities to each other.

That was a conversation he was both excited for, and also terrified about.

 _And then it maybe doesn't even have to be just whoever I end up dating._ He thought. _I'd like Marinette to know, if possible._ It felt just a little bit weird to him to be befriending someone on two different sides of his mask without them knowing. Yes, it was entertaining, but it was also frustrating. The way she talks to Chat… it's not quite as different anymore, but there's still a very noticeable difference between how she treats him as Adrien and Chat Noir.

As Chat, she felt closer. Like she's trying very hard to get close, to care for him, like she really loved him.

As Adrien, he could definitely still feel how much she cared, but he got the impression that she was pulling away instead of pushing closer. Her banter was just a tiny bit more restrained, she resisted complimenting him too much, and she wasn't nearly as tactile (but then, neither was he, so maybe that one was just his own fault).

"Nino?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I think I like Marinette."

"I know."

Adrien turned fully to his best friend, "Wait, what? You know?"

Nino smirked at him. "Yeah, dude, you stare. It's about as bad as you are with Nathanael."

"Oh." He flushed slightly, realizing that he did indeed stare a lot. _I'm going to have to stop that._ "Right."

"I swear man, you keep getting new crushes like this and I'll start getting worried. This is what, the third in like three months, max? That's not including your strange obsession with Ladybug."

"It's not _that_ bad."

"Nathanael, Chat Noir, oh man I just realized you're pretending to crush on _both_ of the heroes, and Marinette now. It's a little bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I know you don't _actually_ have a crush on Chat Noir. Seriously dude, you're my best friend, I know a joke when I see one." Adrien thought about saying anything about that at all, confirmation or denial, but decided a shrug was appropriate enough. He was right, after all. "It's a good one though. I've had fun watching you and Marinette argue about who loves him more."

"That's not… exactly, what happens."

Nino laughed. "It may as well be. But it's good to see you two talking like, well, not like _normal_ people, but like the dorks you are, even if you're both blushing messes the entire time." Adrien pretended to pout when Nino called him a dork. "So what are you going to do?"

Adrien sighed, "I still don't even know. There's at least a few things I need to sort through first if I want to ask anyone out, so I'm just going to… not worry about it. Does that make sense?"

"Totally, dude. And you know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I know." Adrien gave Nino a huge grin. "For now, I'm going to think through it on my own though." _And talk to Ladybug, because this could get dangerously close to telling him._ He thought. _And I should add Nino to the list of people I want to know anyway._

Nino gave him a smile. Adrien knew that Nino would be there if he needed him, and he also knew Nino wouldn't worry. They both knew that he'd definitely talk to Nino if anything was really bothering him. "Dude, your car's here." Adrien followed Nino's gaze to the while limo pulling up to the school where they were waiting.

Adrien sighed. "Yeah. I'll see you later then."

Nino flashed him one last smile before turning back to his phone. "Yeah, see you bro, love you."

Nearly tripping down the steps when he heard it, Adrien turned back to Nino. He had been saying it often, so it wasn't anything new, but Adrien tended to avoid it in public, since he didn't want to make Nino uncomfortable or give anyone else the wrong idea. Hearing the words in the open air, not over text or on the phone, made Adrien feel that dumb goofy grin fall back onto his face. "Love you too! Bye!"

Nino just glanced up with a small smirk before Adrien turned and climbed into the car, ready for the short drive back home, and the inevitable raiding of the kitchen for cheese before he could go out as Chat Noir and maybe, just maybe, finally have that talk with Ladybug.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathanael had absolutely no idea what was happening. For the past couple months (not that he was counting. It could have been a week, all he knew was that it _felt_ like years.) Adrien, _Adrien Agreste_ , the boy that half the girls in school are totally smitten with, the boy that he _lost_ to (Nathanael knew Marinette liked Adrien. Of course she did. Everyone liked Adrien.), was flirting with him.

Adrien Agreste was flirting with him.

Nathanael still couldn't think about it without feeling the need to shove his face into his sketchbook, just to hide away from the world while he tried to figure out how this could possibly be happening.

And the worst (best?) part, was that over the past couple months Nathanael _really_ let the flirting get to him. Now he had two crushes sitting just a few rows ahead of him.

On the bright side, drawing Adrien so much really helped him practice drawing men, so there's that.

And then, of course (because why wouldn't it happen), _Chat Noir_ comes out of nowhere. The Chat Noir who he had tried to drown, and who he _fought_ as a _villain_. The Chat Noir who he looked up to, and who gave him the courage to accept his crush on Adrien, comes out of nowhere and starts complimenting him like he's the best thing since sliced bread.

 _What on Earth is happening?_ He thought, leaning back in his seat.

"Hey Nathanael!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and startled him into a stiff upright position.

"M-Marinette! H-hi!" She smiled her sweet, caring smile at him as if she knew exactly why he fumbled with his words around her. _And she does, she does the same thing with Adrien. I wonder if he has that problem too._

"I just wanted to welcome to the 'everyone thinks you're dating Chat Noir' club, I guess. Even if it is only Alya. Sorry about her, by the way, after seeing that picture she couldn't resist." She giggled, a high, lilting, clear sound that only made Nathanael want to hear it more. "Don't let Chat's cuddliness get to you though, he's actually a pretty good guy. Just letting you know, if he makes you uncomfortable, you tell him to stop. He will. And if he doesn't, let me know and I'll kick his butt for you." When she winked at him he felt his cheeks burn, and he looked away.

"H-he doesn't bother me."

She sat on his desk casually, looking sideways over her shoulder at him (and he suddenly knew exactly what pose he'd be drawing next). "Good. He can be a handful, but he's one of the best people you'll ever know."

"You sound like you know him pretty well."

Marinette laughed, but Nathanael saw the red tinge on her cheeks. "Kind of. We haven't met too many times, but we work well together. You could say we clicked really fast, you know? But trust me, we're just friends, even if he does flirt a lot." He saw her eyes drift down to his open sketchbook. She didn't comment on the drawing of Adrien looking back at her.

"He was very… complimentary."

"That's a nice way to put it." She snorted. "Sometimes I'm not sure whether that cat is flirty or if he's just really good at sucking up to me."

Nathanael snickered at that, imagining Chat Noir (a hero) sucking up to him like he really needed a promotion and Nathanael was his boss. _He got me to like him, so he doesn't do a terrible job of it at least._

"Either way, he's a fun guy. You're lucky to have the chance to be his friend. I certainly was."

"B-but Marinette," Nathanael said, doubting himself, again. "I've only met him once. W-we probably won't even see each other again."

Marinette looked at him like he was the most oblivious guy in Paris. "I doubt that. He wants to be your friend, trust me. And he'll track you down so long as you don't tell him not to. Cats are good at that you know. It's only a matter of time before he finds you again."

Nathanael found that hard to believe. Yes, it had only been a couple days, so it's not like it'd be strange if Chat Noir didn't visit him again so soon, even if what Marinette was saying was true, but still he couldn't convince himself that a hero like Chat Noir would ever want to be friends with him. A nobody, then a villain, then a nobody again.

Marinette must have noticed the look on his face, because the next thing she said surprised him. "Chat Noir pointed out all your good qualities, right?" He looked up at her, about to question how she knew that. "He's good at doing that. Even from just meeting you once, he'll tell you all the ways you're brilliant." She swung her feet idly, and Nathanael thought of a pendulum. If you stand at the center, it'll fly past you back and forth all over… but it'll always come back. _Chat Noir will come back?_ "You know, Chat is a flatterer, but he's not a liar. If he gave you a compliment it's because he really believes it."

Just the thought that Chat meant everything he said was enough to make Nathanael turn as red as a tomato. He'd never been complimented that much before, and Chat Noir was… somewhat of an idol to him now.

And the way Marinette said it, so casually like it was just a fact of the world like how gravity keeps them on the Earth or how summer is warm and winter is cold, made Nathanael really believe that it was true (and it helped that he really wanted to believe it was true).

"Th-thank you, Marinette."

"Of course." She grinned, then looked over when Alya called to her. "Oh, I have to go. Remember what I said, if Chat gets too rambunctious I'll get him off your back, but I really don't think it'll be a problem. Just tell him if he does anything out of hand. I'll see you later Nathanael."

"Bye, Marinette."

Sitting at his desk, watching Marinette bounce away, bubbly and cheerful like she was in a very good mood (after talking to him), Nathanael thought, _Yeah, I have no idea what's happening. At all._

* * *

"Why do you think Ladybug doesn't talk to the public as much as Chat Noir?"

Marinette frowned at Alya. "Maybe she doesn't like the attention as much?" She offered. It was true she didn't bask in the adoration of the people like Chat did, though she didn't dislike it. It would be a whole lot easier if she wasn't so famous in a lot of ways. From her identity to her job (how many times would the people she saves try to talk to her _before_ she can actually stop the akuma?), but it did have its perks. Like how she's not hunted as a vigilante. She tries to keep to strictly akuma problems, but stopping the occasional crime, especially if she's on patrol, isn't out of the question, and that _is_ the police's job far more than hers.

"You think?" Alya pondered that for a moment. "But she'd at least talk to Chat Noir's friends, right? And you haven't seen her, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

Alya hummed. "I wonder if Adrien has."

Marinette couldn't respond to her friend because her mother knocked lightly on the door and called her name. She got up from her bed and went to greet her, sure that they were in for some tea or a snack, courtesy of the best mom in the world.

What she got instead was wide green eyes peering around the large frame of her father, who was standing just off to the side with her mom on the opposite side of the doorway. _Lucky I told them we were friends._ She thought.

"Princess!" Chat Noir called, prancing lightly around her father and moving to stand near her. "Forgive me for dropping in, I was nearby when something occurred to me."

Marinette was speechless. She felt herself being pinned to the spot by her parent's questioning gazes, Chat's (as always) dazzling smile, the sound of Alya fiddling with her phone (she's getting video of this no doubt), and the knowledge that Chat Noir just _strolled into her family's bakery in broad daylight_. Sure, people already knew she was friends with him, but that cat really wasn't one for subtlety was he? "And what's that, Kitty?"

"We never agreed on a time for our tea date!"

Marinette could swear her parent's eyebrows would fly straight up into the stratosphere if Chat kept leaning in so close to her with such an innocent look in his eye (but such a devious smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing). She could _hear_ Alya slap her hand across her mouth as she tried not to laugh at Marinette's situation. She decided that the best course of action here, with her parents and best friend looking at her and so obviously implying something, was to get the heck out of there. Unfortunately, she couldn't just scramble up onto her balcony, transform, and fly away across the rooftops. "You could have _called_ for that!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, but how could I paw-sibly pass up the chance to see you again?" He said with a smile. Marinette saw in his face, however, a silent question. In the way his eyebrows furrowed just slightly, how he tilted his head and how his eyes didn't scrunch up quite as much as they would if he were smiling for real.

Marinette sighed. _What did I get myself into?_ "Just don't let it become a habit, okay?" That seemed to relieve him at least a little. _He probably thought I was mad at him. Like anyone could be mad at that face._ Once again, Marinette wondered just how a cat could pull off the puppy eyes so well (and once again, she had to admit that it was probably just her own soft spot for him, messing with her brain.).

"I'll call next time, cross my heart." He declared loudly, actually drawing an "x" over his heart with a finger.

Marinette gave him a doubtful look, to which he responded by feigning hurt, silently gasping and pressing his palm fully to his chest.

"So, Mr. Chat Noir." Alya said teasingly. "You admit that it is a date?"

Chat chuckled deep in his throat, still standing just a little bit closer to Marinette than she thought was strictly necessary (not that she particularly minded). "Purr-haps, if my princess wishes to call it so."

Marinette tapped her chin. "I'll think about it." When Chat's ears perked up straight as he saw the smirk Marinette gave him, she couldn't help but laugh a little at him. "But right now, Alya and I have homework to do, so call me later and we'll arrange something, okay?"

Chat glanced back to her parents, and while her dad had left to attend to the bakery again, her mom was still leaning against the doorway looking at them with humor in her eyes. His green eyes then darted quickly to Alya before centering back on Marinette. "Of course, but, um… could I maybe speak with you in private? It would only take a moment."

Marinette looked at Alya and her mother in turn. They both smiled and left the room, closing the door behind them. When she turned her attention to Chat Noir, she saw that he wore the same thoughtful expression he had the last time he visited. And she saw that there was much more frustration behind it. "I only have one quick question, then I'll let you get back to your homework." She put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes to silently tell him to continue. "Is…" He started before breaking eye contact. "Is it bad that I'm really scared for tonight's patrol?"

Marinette felt the hair on her neck stand on end. "Do you think something's going to happen?"

Chat Noir was quick to amend his statement. "Ah, no, I don't mean it like that Marinette. It should be safe, as safe as they ever are anyway. I meant that tonight I told myself I'd talk to Ladybug about our secret identities. I don't want to upset her, but I really need to talk to her about it. Plus… I guess I'd be lying if I said I'm not hoping for a certain outcome."

 _Our secret identities? He did mention that last time, didn't he?_ Marinette frowned. _There's a reason we keep them a secret, even from each other. But he hasn't brought it up since Alya was possessed, even though I know he's curious. Why now?_ "What outcome is that?" She almost hesitated to ask. _He wants to know who I am. Would that really be okay?_

"I want- ah, sorry, no. I can't say anything else until after I talk to Ladybug."

 _He's being extra careful, so he doesn't say anything that could even give me a clue to his identity._ Marinette realized. "Hey, Chat, I really doubt Ladybug would be upset with you. She cares about you. If something's bothering you she'd want you to talk to her about it."

"You sound so sure of that."

"That's because I am." She gave him the most reassuring smile she could. "Talk to her tonight. It'll be fine."

Chat Noir returned her smile and together they made their way onto the balcony. "You're right." He said. "It's only a good thing." A sudden gust of wind sent a chill down Marinette despite her standing in the warm sunlight. "Oh, are you cold?"

"No, just a cold wind." She rubbed her arms absently nonetheless. "It might be time to start digging up the winter clothes though, if that means there's a cold front."

"You make your own clothes, right?"

"Yeah. Good point. I could get started on making some of the winter clothes I've designed. It should be fun."

With a smile as bright as the sun overhead, Chat said, "I look forward to seeing them. Your work is really good."

"And what do you know about fashion, Chat Noir?" She teased, laughing at the image of him dressing up in clothes she designed (it was really only funny because she just pictured him wearing the clothes _over_ his suit, since she had a hard time picturing him without it.).

He scoffed playfully. "I'll have you know I am the best dressed cat in Paris!"

"Please, the other cats would take one look at that belt-tail of yours and laugh you into a gutter."

"Ah, you wound me. I might just _turn tail_ and run from such scathing words." He took a moment to laugh at his own joke before saying, "But, even if I don't know as much about fashion as a princess like yourself, I can still look forward to seeing a beautiful lady in beautiful clothes, can't I?" His eyes shone with mirth as he took a step closer.

"If you want beautiful ladies you could try the runway."

He shrugged. "I've seen them. They couldn't compare to you."

With a wink and a laugh, Chat Noir moved to take off into the city, but Marinette grabbed his wrist just before he could leap. "Wait."

He looked at her curiously. "Princess?"

"You forgot something, didn't you?" She smiled. "Tea time? How's tomorrow, an hour before sunset?"

The sunshine smile returned once more as Chat Noir's face lit up in response. "It's a date." He said, taking her hand to kiss quickly before he backed up a few steps, turning slowly as if reluctant, and ran off to wherever he needed to go.

Marinette watched him for a few seconds. _I'm so lucky to have him._ She thought. _And as both Marinette and Ladybug too._ Smiling, she descended back into her room wondering whether Chat really was teasing when he kept calling it a date. _If he wasn't… Well, I wouldn't be against the idea._ She snickered, remembering his flirting. _How could I, really?_

When she turned the handle and ventured into the house to find Alya, she couldn't help but wonder just what Chat Noir had planned for her tonight. _I hope I can help him, but if he asks who I am… even if I would love to see the look on his face, I don't think I can do that just yet…_

"Marinette!" Alya practically jumped her the moment she passed into the living room. "Where's Chat Noir?"

"He left, out the balcony."

"I see." She smirked. "So when's your date?"

* * *

Talking with Marinette earlier that day had definitely been a good call on Adrien's part. Somehow, she seemed to know just how to calm his nerves. _And she's right, of course. Ladybug would rather I talk to her than not bother her with it._ So with his thoughts keeping him company, Adrien relaxed. He had finished all his homework with time to spare before patrol, so there wasn't much to do especially since he couldn't bring himself to think about anything else.

 _How do I bring it up though? "Hey Ladybug, remember that guy I like? Yeah I'm thinking about asking him out. Also I have a date with Marinette but kind of not since I'm Chat with her. By the way will you go out with me?" God, I can't even get that to make sense to myself._ He idly picked at the fabric of his sheets on his bed and buried his head into the pillow. _How do I pick one?_

Marinette definitely seemed to like him the most, out of the three of them. Plus, she liked him for both sides of his mask, something she proved with her friendship to him. She was surprisingly strong and brave and her determination made him feel like he could accomplish anything (a lot like Ladybug, honestly).

Nathanael though was just so cute. Adrien had been complimenting him (and man was it fun to watch his face heat up when he did) but he didn't actually manage to get all that close to him. If possible, he'd want to at least be friends. Right now they felt more like… flirty acquaintances, which made Adrien just a bit sad in ways he couldn't really describe.

 _I do already have a sort of date with Marinette though._ He thought. _I guess I'll just… let her decide? If she calls it a date at all tomorrow, then that's what it'll be._ He flipped over so he was staring at the ceiling. _If she doesn't, then I'll ask out Nathanael. No harm done. It wasn't a date anyway, just two friends having tea. Two really good friends, who occasionally flirt pretty heavily, but definitely just friends._

Adrien frowned at the thought. _I do want to ask Nathanael out but… I feel like we need to be better friends first. Or maybe not? What is even the standard for this?_

He sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. _Well, either way, I need to figure out how I'm going to ask Ladybug about our identities. I guess I could just do it like how I came out to her. "Hey Ladybug, can I ask you something? Do you think it would be okay to tell my civilian friends that I'm Chat Noir? What about if I got a boyfriend?" No, she'd just think I was an idiot._ He grimaced slightly. _It's probably best to start by telling her how I feel. That way she understands why I want to tell everyone. Then we can work it through from there. Yeah. That makes sense._

"You're brooding again." Plagg said from above his head.

"I am not." Adrien moved his arm so he could see the kwami. "I'm just thinking, it's not the same thing."

"Why don't you distract yourself by getting me some cheese?"

Adrien looked over to the clock. It wouldn't be too long before he had to leave. "Fine. _Some._ No engorging yourself before we go out."

"What about after?"

Adrien sat up and climbed out of bed, starting towards the door, shaking his head meanwhile. "I've been indulging you too much."

"You've also been going out as Chat Noir way more than you need to."

"Fair enough."

A half-hour later, after Plagg had his snack and Adrien had a chance to check the Ladyblog and the news (just in case), he was on the rooftops of Paris as Chat Noir, letting the wind ripping at him strip away his worries and fears.

It didn't take long to find Ladybug. She sat serenely on the edge of a tall building, one where they often began their patrols together. She looked at the city with the same love and care that Marinette looked at him (and which made him fall in love equally in return). "Hey Kitty." She said, not removing her eyes from the cityscape.

"Hello, My Lady. I was hoping that tonight we'd have a chance to talk for a moment."

Ladybug giggled, "I figured. You were really quiet during that last attack." She gestured for him to sit with her. As he complied, she said "Tell me what's bothering you, kitty cat."

Chat Noir took a deep breath as he considered how to articulate his thoughts. He stared out at the city, watching the cars navigate the web of streets below them. It was a pleasant night, comfortable, maybe a little bit cool, and the perennial Parisian city noises all around him felt more comforting than anything else. "I wanted to talk about our secret identities." He said, moving his gaze to Ladybug's face and trying to judge her reaction. She didn't seem surprised, at least, but she hesitated a moment. "I'm not asking to know who you are or anything, I just… I need you to know how I feel about it."

"Okay." She said. Her eyes softened, and her expression morphed into one of concern. "You can always tell me how you feel."

"I don't like hiding it." He admitted with a nervous smile to her. "I want to tell… _someone_. I think I _need_ someone who knows both sides of me. Does that make sense?" She nodded encouragingly, so Chat continued. "There's a few people who I really, _really_ trust. But I couldn't say anything to them without talking to you first. I'm tired of hiding who I am, especially from the people I love. Even with you I have to be careful not to give away too much about my civilian life." He closed his eyes. "So… I wanted to ask you… whether that would be okay."

There was such silence next to him that if he couldn't still feel her warmth he'd think there was nothing but void there. He cautiously opened his eyes, and fiddled with the ring on his hand, careful not to accidentally pull it too far off.

"I don't know, Chat." She said finally. "It's dangerous."

"That's why I'm talking to you first. If you say no, then I won't."

She considered him very carefully. Chat could feel her eyes study him, could see the gears in her head turning like they did when she needed to figure out how to use her lucky charm object. He noticed how her eyes narrowed slightly, how her lips parted, how her brows came together as if he was some puzzle that she couldn't solve. "Chat, you know I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. Maybe… maybe you're right. Maybe it's time." He could feel his ears perk up (and he still wasn't sure how, considering they were leather) at her response. "But…" _Of course there's a "but" in there._ "Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! One hundred percent. So sure I'm even passing up that perfect opportunity for a pun, just so you know how serious I am."

Ladybug laughed gently at him. "I'm going to be honest with you too, okay? I'm still not entirely comfortable with revealing myself."

"Then you don't have to!" Chat was quick to say. "I want you to know who I am, of course, but if you don't want to tell me in return, you definitely don't have to until you're comfortable."

"Thank you, Chat, but I can't know who you are and not tell you who I am." She smiled and shook her head.

"Then I can wait."

"Can you?" The teasing look in her eye prompted his response.

"Of course, My Lady. I can do anything for you."

She sighed, the glint in her eye disappearing, and turned back to overlook the city. "But even though we can't tell each other just yet, you deserve to have someone who knows your identity, if you want that. And I trust your judgement. If your friend really is trustworthy, then you should tell them."

Chat grinned at her, _I have her permission! I'll definitely call Nino soon, and if I start dating someone too, they'll almost certainly know._ He felt excitement bubble up in his chest knowing that he got exactly what he hoped for. _Once again, My Lady proves to me just how perfect she is, and how lucky I am to have her._ "He is! He can definitely be trusted. I told him when I was figuring out that I'm bi, and he kept it secret even though I know for a fact that at least one person was badgering him about it. There's no way he'd tell anyone!"

"Good. Just be happy. That's all that really matters"

"You matter more."

Ladybug scooted closer to him, so their legs were touching, and Chat felt the contact like a burn even though both of their suits kept their skin apart. When she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, he hesitated only a moment before returning the hug. "To me, you're the most important thing there is."

"My… Lady?"

"Just be careful, Kitty. Got it?"

"Of course."

They stayed like that for a few moments. "Hey, Chat, you like someone, right?"

He stared at her as she pulled away, wondering what prompted this particular topic. "Yes. Several people, actually. I've had… a little trouble figuring out just what to do with that. Why?"

"Just wondering. I might have to threaten them. Make sure that they know if they hurt my kitty they'll have me to answer to."

Chat laughed loudly at that image, and felt himself flush at the words. "I'm yours now?"

"You've always been mine." She stood and held a hand out to him. He took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet as well. He moved to kiss her hand, but she pulled out of his gentle grip and cupped his cheek, leaning in close to his ear. "And I'm yours as well, you know?" She murmured so quietly he wasn't even entirely sure she meant for him to hear it.

Even as she took off into the night, Chat Noir stared after her, rooted to the spot. _Lady,_ He thought, momentarily overcome by emotion, _as you are mine, I am yours._ He felt the familiar grin tug at his lips and Ladybug's outstretched arm just a couple roofs over tug at his heart. _I give away myself for you,_ His feet started moving on their own, taking him closer to stand by his partner, _and dote upon the exchange._

 _I know it's not romantic. Still I wouldn't give this up for anything._ "I love you, Ladybug."

He had mumbled it, but apparently Ladybug had ears like a cat, since she responded with her own soft murmur. "Love you too, Kitty."

She met his gaze, flashed a grin, and took off again. "We still have a patrol, you know! No slacking off!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Is it bad that at the first sign of my crush liking me back I quote an actual comedy? Like, do you think that is just the universe's way of telling me my life is one big joke?" Adrien slipped into his seat next to Nino, and looked over curiously at his friend as he asked.

Today was a big day, he needed to figure out just how to bring the topic up, and also how to get some private time where it'll be safe to talk about. It had been a while, actually, since he had talked to Ladybug. Of course he was excited to tell Nino, but he spent the last week basically just trying to juggle everything. He was so busy with work and stopping the akuma that he hardly had time to talk to anyone outside of school. He found Nathanael out one night when he was running around trying to cool off for a bit (After a long day, little is better than cutting loose for a while even if he's always exhausted after), but past that he was basically all work and no play. Today, though, Adrien decided enough was enough. He'd tell Nino even if he had to do it over lunch break.

"No, I think the fact that I have to ask which crush you're talking about is the universe's way of telling you your life is a joke. Not that we didn't already know that."

Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. _Still in school, real smooth Adrien. Shouldn't have brought it up yet in the first place._ "I'll tell you all about it, can you come over after school today?"

Nino gave him a weary glance. "Uhh, your dad hates me though…"

"I live there and I'm lucky if I see him once a week, it'll be fine. Come on, we can chill and play some games."

"And you can unload your emotional daydreams. Yeah alright, fine."

"Sweet." Adrien grinned as he turned back to unpack his bag. _Step one, complete._

Of course he had a plan. He was Chat Noir. He was a superhero. What kind of superhero didn't have a plan? If it consisted of two parts and basically summed up to "Get Nino alone. Tell him you're an actual cat" then that's still a plan. A totally official and foolproof plan that was in no way under-thought.

 _I probably should've thought through this better._ He gripped his pencil probably a whole lot harder than he needed to and cast a single nervous glance at Nino's concerned expression. _Why didn't I realize he probably won't like that his best friend has literally been lying to his face? It seems like a pretty obvious problem!_

"Dude, chill." Nino said, touching Adrien's shoulder gently. "Tell me your quote, I'll try to guess who it was."

Adrien swallowed hard. He could feel the blush find its way to his cheeks as he looks away and said as quietly as possible, "No, it's lame."

"I already know how lame you are, just tell me! Come on man, give me something before the big reveal."

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's choice of words. _Big reveal, dude you have no idea._ "Lady, as you are mine, I am yours. I give away myself for you and dote upon the exchange."

"That's so freaking cute."

"Shut up!" Adrien crossed his arms and turned away from Nino, who was laughing and teasing.

"Adrien, I didn't know you were a poet." Alya leaned in from behind them with a huge grin. "Who's your Lady then?"

 _My Lady? Ladybug, of course._ He kept on staring at the desk, "It's not mine, it's Shakespeare."

"Oh? Interesting." Alya said when Adrien didn't offer any more. "So who's the lucky lady? Or is it Nathanael, and you just didn't want to change it since it's a quote?"

Adrien sat straight up, feeling like someone sent electricity down his spine. "What?" _I told Nino, yeah, but not Alya. Besides, she shouldn't be saying that so loudly in the middle of the classroom._

Adrien cast a glance to the back of the room where Nathanael was sitting as Alya laughed. "Oh please, like we don't know you like Nathanael."

He decided then, that Alya was being just a little bit too forward, and that gave him grounds needed to be just a little bit testy, "It's Chat Noir, obviously." He said. Of course Nino had already guessed correctly that Adrien's crush on his own alter-ego was fake, and so he wouldn't be fooled, but that didn't mean Adrien couldn't use it to his advantage with other people. "He's all over me. If I don't take pity on him, I'm a villain."

"Did you just quote Shakespeare _again_? Dude, we need to talk about this." Nino said, though Alya took it in stride.

"Oh, so he visited you again?"

"Nearly every night, recently. He's totally in love with me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Oh yeah. He's not shy about that kind of thing you know."

"Mhmm, so why did you change the pronoun on that second quote but you still said "Lady" in the first?"

Adrien smirked. _Clever. I was having fun with the ruse, but I have to hand it to her, Alya knows how to dig out a lie. Sometimes I forget how careful I have to be with her._ "I changed the second one to sound more modern, minor changes, contractions, you know. No point in not changing the pronoun with it."

Alya gave him a look that told him she didn't believe a word. "And what exactly did you say to Chat Noir after he confessed his love for you?"

Adrien leaned in close, as close as he could given their awkward positioning across from the desk, and gave her a challenging smirk. "I said: Chat, love on. I will requite thee."

Nino added, "Seriously Adrien at least use a different play."

Alya burst out laughing. Adrien smiled, knowing he'd successfully turned the entire situation into a joke. _I'll tell Nino about it, but for now Alya is way too dangerous, even to just say I know Ladybug._ "Then we made out all night; it was awesome."

"U-uhm…" _Oops._ "What?"

Seeing Marinette's very shocked and confused face after she walked in at the actual worst time made Alya laugh too hard to explain anything, and Nino just snickered and gave Adrien a purposeful look so he knew he had no backup on this one. "I- I was joking."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't actually kiss Chat Noir."

"Of course not."

Adrien spent the rest of the day quietly hiding his face in his notebook and pretending that Marinette wasn't sitting directly behind him.

On the bright side, it gave him plenty of time to think about what he just did. O _h god what do I do if she asks me about it next time I visit as Chat? "Haha, I'm flattered, really, but no I did not make out with a hot model. Yet."_

 _Oh my god I really need to work on that I'm calling myself hot in my own thoughts. I can't even pass this off as joking anymore._ Without lifting his head, he casually drew little squiggles in the margins of his paper. _"Oh, you really think I'm on the same caliber as a model? Marinette, you flatterer." Ugh that might actually be funny if I wasn't going to tell her that I am a model. Now I can't joke like that without sounding self-centered._

 _If there is anything I have learned from this lecture it is that I really need to stop pretending to have a crush on myself. But… it's so fun. Sorry Ladybug, even if it does stroke my ego a bit, it's too funny to pass up._

When the school bell rang signaling their lunch break, Adrien was finally able to forget about Marinette, but only because he was so surprised and confused when he saw several students passing a sketchbook between them and giggling, occasionally sending him pointed glances. _Nathanael's sketchbook._ He thought, wondering why Alix, Rose, and Juleka had it. Of course, he knew that the three girls were kind to Nathanael, so he didn't have to worry that they had taken it or anything, but seeing Nathanael blushing like mad and desperately avoiding his eye contact made Adrien worry just a little.

Enough to get him to approach, at least.

There was an ordeal, when he did approach. The girls broke down in giggles and Nathanael buried his head in his arms and just refused to come out, no matter what Adrien said. He gave up after a few tries when Alix said that there was this drawing that he absolutely _had_ to see.

 _Oh dear. There's no way this ends well._ He didn't want to look at the sketchbook, not without Nathanael's permission, but… well they say curiosity killed the cat for a reason. _And he never said I_ couldn't _look at it, so it's all good, right?_  
At the top of the page, written in elegant script, were the words, in quotation marks, "Chat, love on. I will requite thee."

Adrien was already blushing before his eyes drifted down to the actual sketch. _Did I really say all that that loud?_ Under the quote, however, was a rough sketch of two boys. Well, of one boy twice, but Nathanael had no way of knowing that when he drew Chat Noir pinning Adrien Agreste against a wall and aggressively kissing him.

 _Oh my god._

Well, at least he knew why Nathanael wouldn't look at him.

Their teacher kicked them out before Adrien was capable of forming words again, so everyone dispersed and he left with Nino (who was downright _cackling_ after he saw the drawing) to go get his lunch.

"Dude, you look like you need an adult."

"I think I do, honestly."

"I didn't know Nathanael drew stuff like that either, to be fair."

"But _you_ don't have a crush on him." Nino just chuckled at him as he continued. "Did you see how he drew me?" It wasn't really that he was drawn kissing himself, no, it was the fact that he was drawn kissing himself with his back to the wall while his counterpart pressed up against him like he was somehow trying to get back in the same body. There was also the fact that it was Nathanael who drew it.

Adrien shivered at the sudden thought of replacing one of the two in the drawing with its artist (and then started blushing all over again when he realized he didn't know which of the two he would prefer Nathanael replaced).

"Yeah," Nino agreed, still fighting his chuckling. "You were… in a situation there."

 _I wonder what Marinette would say._ Adrien took a bite out of his lunch, just to have a reason not to reply just yet. _Or Ladybug._ "Why do you think he drew it?"

"You did tell everyone you were making out with Chat Noir. You probably just branded the image into his mind."

"I was joking!"

"I know, still."

Adrien decided that it was probably best if he just pretended he never saw that drawing. _But now the image is branded into my mind._

When lunch ended (and Nino was still unaware that the two in the drawing that he _couldn't forget_ were actually both him. Adrien figured that there wasn't any need, since it'd be altogether easier just to tell him after school since he knew he'd be able to see him.) and Adrien returned to the classroom, he was immediately met with Nathanael, blushing and anxious, who stammered out a very complicated, very disjointed apology. "…I d-didn't mean for anyone to see it, and I-I know I shouldn't have drawn you without permission, I'm so, so, so, sorry Adrien."

Luckily for everyone in that situation, Adrien had an hour to process everything, so he could laugh it off without it being at all forced. "Oh, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Really, it's an amazing drawing. I'm honored that someone as talented as you would draw me."

"I-I… what? You're… not mad?"

"Not at all. I was just surprised to see you'd drawn something like that."

"I- I d-don't usually!"

Adrien chuckled. "Seriously, it's not a big deal. Though, I'd like to see Marinette's reaction."

Nathanael, if it was possible, turned even redder than he was before. "M-Marinette? Why?"

"She's friends with Chat, remember? She'd probably get a kick out of that." Nathanael gave him an odd look, so he explained, "Well, she knows like I do exactly what Chat would say if he saw it."

"And that is?"

Adrien smirked and winked, "Life imitates art."

If he didn't know any better, he'd think Nathanael just about died at that moment. _Well it is what Chat would say. He'd also say, "Why don't you help me prove that's true?" But maybe it's best that I have a bit more of a filter when I'm Adrien._

Class started then, and they both scurried to their desks. When it was all said and done, though, school was over and Alix, Rose, and Juleka each gave him a teasing glance as they left while Nathanael did his absolute best to avoid him entirely.

Deciding that he'd put Nathanael through enough for one day, he went outside with Nino, climbed into the limo sent to pick them up, and headed home, focusing his mind back onto the main problem of that day. _How do I tell Nino I'm actually Chat Noir?_

He knew that Nino could see the shift in his attitude. The slight widening of scrunched up eyes that happened when a real smile turned fake halfway through was something Adrien was all too familiar with. Besides, his best friend could read him like an open book (most of the time), and he could read his friend as well.

The two made their way through the large house to Adrien's room in silence, broken first by the closing of the door behind them, and then by Adrien's sigh.

"Alright dude, are you going to tell me what's been bugging you all day now?"

"Yeah. That's the plan anyway." Nino sat down and watched him patiently. "Well… you see I've got something I need to tell you. I've been keeping it a secret for… a long time now, and I'm finally in a situation where this is okay. Uh, what I mean is telling you is okay. It will probably be a big surprise and I understand if you hate me for not telling you earlier but, um, just… please keep this a secret."

Nino leaned forward. "Hate you? Dude you're my best friend." He said simply. Adrien tried to make the words in his throat, but he choked on them. _I trust him completely, I know he'll still love me, but this is still one of the most terrifying things I've ever done._ "You can tell me anything man." _Anything, yeah, like "Hey remember that drawing of me and Chat yeah that couldn't happen no not because I don't absolutely love him or anything just because we're both unfortunately in the same person" that probably wouldn't work all that well._ "If you tell me you have another crush though I may have to stage an intervention."

And that comment alone made Adrien break down laughing.

It took a while for him to calm down enough to speak, and Nino just smiled and laughed along with him, ever the patient best friend he was, so supportive and caring. _I couldn't ask for a better friend._ He thought, wiping the tears from his eyes, which formed during his outburst. "No, no I don't have another crush."

"Then what did you want to tell me?"

"I'm Chat Noir."

"You're- wait, what?" Nino's smile fell, the comforting glint in his eye replaced by pure confusion.

"I'm Chat Noir." Adrien repeated, opening his schoolbag. "I finally talked it through with Ladybug, and we decided that I could tell you, so…" He trailed off, glancing down at Plagg, who was still at the bottom of his bag, not yet in Nino's view. "So… Nino, meet Plagg."

To his credit, Nino didn't freak out when Plagg revealed himself. "Hi… Plagg." He said a little dumbly as he stared at the kwami.

"Whew." Plagg said nonchalantly. "It's good to finally have someone else I don't have to hide around. Adrien is the _worst_ company."

"Hey!" Adrien protested.

"Anyway my name's Plagg, I'm a creature known as a kwami, and I go into Adrien's ring to turn him into a cat." Plagg said in what Adrien guessed was supposed to be an introduction. "Oh, and I like cheese, so if you ever find it in your heart to feed your best friend's poor, overworked kwami, then that's what you should bring."

Nino just gaped at Plagg for at least a minute. Finally, he tore his eyes from the floating creature to meet Adrien's nervous gaze. "Dude."

"…Well?"

"Dude. What- wh-" He shook his head. "Man, I feel like an idiot. It was all so obvious. I can't believe my best friend is an actual super hero. This is… absolutely ridiculous what the hell."

"Nino?" _Uh oh, is this the part where he freaks out?_

"I mean seriously, what's next? Is Alya Ladybug? Has she been Peter Parker-ing us all this whole time reporting on herself?"

"There's footage of Alya being rescued by Ladybug, it's not her."

"And _you_ are an actual cat like what the heck." _This is the part where he freaks out. Great._ "All this time your dumb obsession with Ladybug was like… an _actual_ crush? Not even a celebrity crush because you're a celebrity too and you _know_ her and oh my god you pretended to have a crush on yourself what the actual… Man just… What?"

"The crush thing was actually meant to throw people off. Plus it's fun."

Nino stood and grabbed Adrien roughly by the shoulders. "I cannot believe you."

Adrien swallowed hard. _And this is the part where he realizes just how much I've been lying to him._ "Nino…"

"Like, I knew you had an ego but man you even crush on yourself? You'd give Chloe a run for her money and she has a lot of that. I probably need to stage an intervention anyway."

"What?"

Nino grinned widely at him. "Seriously though, show me. I want to see the transformation. _Then_ we'll be friends again."

Adrien smiled back. _Of course he'd be cool about it._ "Alright, but you owe Plagg cheese for this."

"So _that's_ why you always have cheese on you!"

Adrien chuckled and shook his head, nodding to his kwami. "Plagg, transform me."

When the flash of light passed and Adrien was once again Chat Noir, Nino just laughed loudly, saying, "I _told_ Alya you were a freaking dork!"


	13. Chapter 13

If there is anything Marinette learned from the lecture that day, it's that she _really_ needed to have a talk with Chat.

Of course she didn't actually think he was making out with Adrien (not that she'd blame him) and of course she wasn't _jealous_ , she was just… concerned. Yes, concerned, that's the word. Concerned that Chat Noir wouldn't tell her, even as Ladybug, that he'd been meeting with Adrien (since even though they weren't actually doing anything, Adrien was far too familiar with Chat to have not met him).

Even if Chat did like Adrien, why would he hide it from her? He told her he liked a boy, and he told her what happened with Nathanael. Other than that, Marinette couldn't think of any other boys Chat has talked to. So unless he just avoided them while he was transformed, then the most likely candidate was, of course, Adrien Agreste.

 _Does Chat actually have a crush on Adrien?_ Part of her wanted it to be true, just so she could laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it. _I didn't think it'd be someone I know, at first, but… and Adrien does seem to like him pretty well…_

Marinette tried to imagine the two together, and recoiled at the image in her mind. _They're so alike oh my god how did I not notice it before._ She frowned, and shook the uncomfortable thought from her mind. Sure, they had physical similarities; that didn't mean anything. Not really. There were loads of attractive blonds in Paris, right? Loads of attractive blonds with beautiful green eyes and who were lean and toned like they'd been, say, jumping across rooftops for semi-regular exercise. _Still, those two would make a horrible couple._ She decided. _Well, horrible for everyone within fifty meters, at least, maybe not each other._

She thought about how Chat Noir's flirty banter always made her respond in kind, often without even meaning to. She thought about his energetic personality and the devious smile that signified just how much trouble he was going to get himself into. Worse, she thought about how, as Adrien started opening up to her and the rest of the class, she saw the same troublemaking glint in his eyes as she did Chat's. _They would be the most terrifying power couple in existence. It'd be like Chat-squared, and I don't have enough laser-pointers or balls of yarn to keep them in check._ (That was a lie, of course, but Marinette was not about to waste perfectly good yarn for the sake of a joke.)

 _For the safety of Paris, I cannot allow that to happen… but honestly I'd kind of like to see it._ Marinette grinned to herself, imagining the two getting up to all kinds of mischief.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing that she needed to talk with Chat about. _I still need to figure out what I'm going to do about the identity situation. I know he won't be… disappointed. He likes me as Marinette too, we're friends, but still I'm scared for him to know._

 _I'm still not entirely sure why though… does that make it selfish?_

She could practically hear Chat Noir's voice in her head saying "Of course not, My Lady!"

 _Then why does it feel that way?_

Marinette frowned at her notes, acknowledging briefly the hint of bitter emotion she felt. _Well if he can't tell me about meeting with Adrien I don't have to tell him my identity._ Of course, she knew that the two were not equitable and she was just grasping for a reason, any real, legitimate reason, to justify how uncomfortable the idea of revealing herself was.

 _Why don't I want him to know?_ She asked herself, gnawing on the end of her pen.

Marinette spent the entire rest of the day worrying herself over that one thought. Alya clearly noticed something was up, but after Marinette replied to her note asking "What's wrong?" with a head shake and a small, unsure smile, she let it go (clearly intending to have a full talk after school).

Really, she dragged through her day spacing out all the while, stressing over just why she felt the way she did. And it wasn't until two days later, after a slightly more awkward than usual meeting with Chat Noir to stop an akuma, that Alya finally got fed up with her behavior.

"Marinette you tell me what's wrong right now."

"But we need to get to class! It starts in five minutes!"

"Nope." She shook her head stubbornly. "You tell me right now or we're going to be late. You're not moving past this spot if you don't fess up."

"Alya!"

"No, whatever this is it's been bothering you and I'm not just going to stand by and watch my best friend tear herself apart! What happened? Did Chat or Adrien do something? Is it because he said they kissed because you do know that was a joke, right?"

"No, it's not that!" Marinette protested. "Alya, don't worry about it, I'm just trying to figure something out. I'm confused, not upset."

Alya gave her a dull glare. "It's still bothering you. Talk it out with me, I know you better than you do after all, maybe I can help."

 _You have no idea, Alya._ Marinette shook her head. "I can't. Look, it… it has to do with Chat, and I can't tell you because it's something really personal. I need to figure it out on my own."

She received a steady, questioning gaze in response. "Did something happen between you two?" She asked, then mumbled, "No. You'd tell me if something happened, right? So that means it's a secret… Chat's secret…" Her eyes widened and she glanced around before stepping closer to whisper in Marinette's ear. "Did he tell you his secret identity?"

"No!" Marinette responded immediately. "No, no, no. But… I think he might? And… I'm… not sure I want him to." I had occurred to Marinette only after she told Chat it would be okay to tell his friends his identity that there was a chance that Marinette counted among those Chat might tell, and she'd been dreading the inevitable next time the cat showed up on her balcony. He hadn't shown up since their sort-of-not-date a week ago, and she distinctly remembers him looking just a bit disappointed when he left. She still couldn't figure out whether that was because he couldn't stay longer or whether she had done something wrong. It just added a whole other layer of nervousness to the situation.

"You… _don't_ want to know Chat Noir's identity?"

"No! I- I don't know, maybe? I just- I wish I could figure out why the thought of him telling me is so terrifying."

"Marinette…" Alya seemed totally lost, like it hadn't occurred to her that anyone wouldn't want to know (And it's not like Marinette wasn't curious, but she couldn't know without telling him who she was as well and… that's what was really scary.). "Hey, if you don't want to know then tell him that. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything if you asked him not to."

"I know, just… can we please just go to class?"

Alya moved aside, falling into step alongside Marinette and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Of course. It'll all turn out fine you know."

Strangely, it just happened to be that day that Marinette finally had even a brief respite from trying to figure it out. Alya had to leave early, so she was sitting alone at her desk with her head down when she felt something placed carefully on her head.

She, of course, was in no mood for games, she reached up and pulled it off her head (a piece of paper) and turned to look at Ivan, who just shrugged and pointed behind him to Nathanael. The artist blushed and looked down at her with a gentle smile and a timid look in his eyes.

Marinette huffed once, and looked at the paper. _Oh._ It was a portrait of her, smiling brightly like she'd won that hat contest all over again. Carefully scrawled next to the drawing (which was so detailed Marinette was sure he worked on it for hours, it must have been something he at least started the night before) was a single word, "Smile."

 _Of course Alya would notice I was upset but… I didn't think Nathanael would. This is so sweet._ She looked behind her again and met Nathanael's nervous gaze, giving him her best imitation of the smile in the picture. When he grinned back at her she mouthed the words "thank you". If he blushed and looked away, and if that only made her smile more, well then that was something just lost, diffused into the room and broken up like waves in the conversations of her classmates.

By the time school ended, however, Marinette hadn't totally gotten over the gesture. She was back to wondering just what her own deal was, but she did it with a smile on her face. It was just so sweet she couldn't help it. She could tell how much effort was put into the drawing, and it was exactly what she needed, just a silent reminder that the thoughts that consumed her weren't the whole world, and there was something still outside of them that was worth smiling about.

As Nathanael passed by, Marinette caught his arm. "Hey, seriously, thank you." She gave him another smile, to prove that his effort worked. "I really needed that."

"Ah," Nathanael blushed again, reminding Marinette of his crush on her. _Does he still like me?_ "O-of course, I'm just glad I could help."

He smiled though, when she let him go, and she turned back to her own musings… until her phone started vibrating not five minutes later.

She only got as far as the doors of the school. When she pulled her phone out of her bag, she groaned at the name appearing on it. "My Knight". _Speak of the devil._ Counting the rings, she debated for a brief moment not answering it. With a sigh, though, she pressed the accept button. "Hey."

"Princess! Do you think you could spare a few moments for your dear kitty cat and allow me the pleasure of your company on this beautiful afternoon?"

"Chat…" She began, sighing and thinking better of it. _I can't put it off, it would only make it worse. And my friends are starting to worry._ "Fine, when did you want to meet?"

She heard some shuffling on his end of the call, and wondered briefly what he was doing transformed right then anyway. Surely it wasn't just to call her? "I was thinking, right now."

Marinette, having been working together with Chat Noir for as long as she did, knew at that moment to look up. _The dumb cat was waiting on top of the school, of course he was._ He was already dropping down to meet her when she spotted him.

"Good day, Princess." He smiled wryly as he landed, still talking into his baton.

Marinette hung up on him.

"Wow. Rude. I don't even get a goodbye?"

She poked him roughly in the chest. "Goodbye, Chat Noir." She said, grinning, and turned away.

One second passed as she made her way down the steps, then two, then, "Hey, wait!"

Marinette turned back to Chat's pouting face. "What, did I upset my kitty?"

"Keep calling me yours and I might forgive you." Marinette laughed and his eyes flickered briefly to something behind her. "Oh, hey, Nathanael!" He called. Marinette turned to see him and noted that he was blushing even harder than he did earlier when he was talking to her. When Nathanael made his way over to them, Chat said, "I heard that there was a certain drawing that I just _had_ to see. What do you think, will you show Princess and I this infamous piece of art?"

Nathanael just hugged his sketchbook like it was his lifeline in stunned silence for a few moments. "Y-you heard about that?" He said, his voice sounding squeaky in his surprise. Chat chuckled. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For allowing me to be the subject of such a talented artist? Oh no, I should be thanking you." Nathanael very carefully opened his sketchbook and flipped through to find the page. He looked between Chat Noir and Marinette a few times before finally thrusting his hands toward them, letting Chat take hold of the sketchbook. Then he immediately proceeded to cover his red face with his hands.

Chat was howling with laughter by the time Marinette actually looked over at the sketch.

 _Oh… dear._ Of all the things Marinette was prepared for, seeing Chat Noir very aggressively, very passionately kissing Adrien Agreste up against a wall was _not_ one of them.

Since her brain was pretty much fried, Chat kept talking. "Say, Nathanael, could I get a picture of this?"

Nathanael's tiny squeak in response brought Marinette back to sanity. "Has Adrien seen this?" She asked. Nathanael nodded and covered his face again. "What did he say?"

"H-he said, uh… he said Chat would probably say that life imitates art."

Chat burst into a new fit of giggles while Marinette gave him a pointed look. "That is a very Chat-like response."

He suppressed his laughing long enough to wink at them and say, "It is. Unfortunately Adrien isn't here. Do one of you gorgeous people want to help me prove it instead?" Marinette rolled her eyes, and Nathanael was just standing there melting. He was redder than Marinette could ever remember seeing anyone. "How about it, one free kiss?"

"In your dreams kitty." Marinette said.

He leaned forward, smirking. "I was always told to make my dreams a reality."

Marinette gave him a smirk in kind, silently thanking the universe that Alya wasn't there to hear the next words out of her mouth (she'd never let her live them down). "Well I have been known to encourage chasing dreams."

"Is that so?" Chat Noir moved even closer. "Care to make a kitty's dreams come true?"

That was, of course, when Alix came up behind Nathanael, too quick for Marinette to call out a warning, and roughly knocked into him, sending him falling forward. Marinette and Chat Noir caught him between them, leaving all three of them way too close and way too tangled up in each other.

Alix, on her part, just smirked and said, "Oops." Nathanael turned his head to glare at her, but she laughed it off and gave him a meaningful wink before walking away.

"Well," Chat said. "I wasn't going to leave you out, you know, but I'm not complaining."

"I-I'm so sorry." Nathanael stammered, finding his balance again and standing noticeably further from both of them "She did that on purpose, she- I'm sorry."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. _Does Nathanael like Chat? Is Alix trying to get them together?_ She recognized the look Alix was giving them, the look Alix and Rose and Juleka were giving them, actually. All three of them were off to the side whispering among themselves and unsubtly looking between Nathanael, Chat, and Marinette. The look they had was the look of meddlers. Meddlers with a plan. Alya often wore the same look and Marinette had grown to associate it with inevitably awkward situations with her love interest. She really didn't like that look.

As Marinette was preparing herself to counter whatever upcoming shenanigans the girls had planned (to save poor Nathanael, he was already a blushing mess he didn't need that) she found out that their plan was a whole lot less subtle than Alya's usually were.

In fact, it was so unsubtle she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Just kiss the cat already!" Alix yelled.

Marinette looked around. Luckily, most of the students had already left, but there was still a fair number of kids who had their eyes trained on them. Marinette felt a hint of anger, _He's already uncomfortable! Don't make it worse!_

Chat Noir, for all his flirting, looked at Nathanael seriously and touched his shoulder gently. "Hey, don't worry about them."

Nathanael, with his face nearly matching his hair in color, actually stepped _forward_. "U-um, no, she's just t-trying to help." Chat arched an eyebrow, while Marinette's shot straight up into the exosphere (this was on a whole other level than the stratosphere this was _Nathanael_ doing… _this._ ). "W-w-were you b-being serious?" He smiled nervously, "One free kiss?"

 _Well, Alix knows him better than I do, I guess. If that's what it takes to make Nathanael comfortable…_

Chat smirked and moved closer to Nathanael. "Everyone will know we're friends."

"Th-they'll think we're a whole lot more than that." He laughed, though his voice was still strained with his nerves. "C-c-can I, uh… k-kiss y-you?"

"Why, it'd be a dream come true." Chat joked, but Marinette saw the red on his cheeks under the mask. The poor kitty was as red as Nathanael. Well, Nathanael on a normal day. Today was its own category.

Nathanael slowly, hesitantly, reached up to Chat Noir's face and leaned forward tentatively, carefully. Chat, for his part, restrained himself. He leaned forward as well to meet Nathanael, but did so just as slowly and carefully, giving Nathanael plenty of time to back out, his eyes betraying his uncertainty. He looked like he expected Nathanael to suddenly run away and leave him there.

Marinette frowned seeing that, thinking that if Nathanael did do something like that she'd kiss Chat Noir herself just to wipe that look off his face.

It was short and chaste. So much so that Marinette almost missed it when she glanced over at Alix and the other girls to catch their reactions. Still, it was long enough for Alix to whistle at them, and for Marinette to have to fight the urge to grab Chat by his bell and give him a kiss of her own when they parted.

 _What, no, why do I want to kiss him what the heck?_

The moment they separated, Nathanael hid his burning face in his hands, and Chat didn't seem to be in much better of a state. The two stared at each other, both flustered and obviously incapable of believing that they actually just kissed. Marinette was happy for them both, they seemed overjoyed with the kiss, even if they were both unbearably awkward about it (she wouldn't be any better, so she didn't blame them), and them being happy was what was really important. At the same time though, Marinette fought her own feelings. _I'm jealous._ She realized. _I'm actually jealous because Nathanael kissed My Kitty._ Marinette watched the two boys as they awkwardly realized they had no idea what to do, since neither of them actually expected it to happen. _No, I'm jealous that he kissed him and_ I _didn't. But I don't_ want _to, that would… oh._

Suddenly, the answer Marinette was hunting for days came to her like a tsunami, washing away any and all other thoughts and feelings. She felt like she was going to drown in the realization. _I am being so selfish._ She thought. _I just don't want our relationship to change. I like him so much and I'm so happy with how things are that I just don't want anything to change, even if it would make him happier._

 _I'm not scared of him knowing who I am. I'm scared to take a chance._


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette was experiencing one of _those_ moments. Those moments that were extremely rare for her, but when they happen, Alya said it worries everyone (up to and including Marinette herself). It was just one of those moments where a normally cheerful and friendly girl was absolutely _furious_.

Was it fair to Chat Noir when she gave him the cold shoulder after he visited her balcony that night, quoting some play she's never read? No. But that didn't stop her. Was it fair to be mad at him for kissing Nathanael, even though there's nothing actually going on between them? No, but she is anyway.

Was it fair that he has the most heart wrenching kicked puppy look, even though he's _obviously_ a cat? Absolutely not, but by god was it fair for that look to be directed at her.

"Chat, I-I'm sorry." She said lamely, knowing that nothing could really take back her actions.

It wasn't even really that she was angry at him. They weren't dating or anything, they were just friends and Chat Noir can make his own decisions. And Nathanael is a good guy, anyway. Marinette was much angrier at herself. Chat Noir was her _partner_. He was her best friend and her lifeline and, recently, her crush. But he wasn't _hers_ , and somewhere along the line she had begun to think of him that way.

"I know… just… why are you so mad at me?" His startling green eyes held a look similar to the one he wore earlier that day. To Marinette, he looked on edge, preparing to but not quite closing himself off like he was expecting her to ditch him and run, to just climb back down into her room and shut the door on him without so much as a word.

She could not stand that look.

She stood, paralyzed, against the railing of the balcony, still trying to sort out what had happened. Chat Noir and Nathanael kissed. _So is it Nathanael that Chat likes? Not Adrien?_ Marinette wondered, searching her partner's eyes as if they could tell the answers that neither of their lips could. She wasn't angry at him. Not really. She was angry that she didn't know him as well as she thought. She was angry that this kitty wasn't just all talk like she thought.

Somewhere, buried, she was angry that she could've been responding to his flirtations like Nathanael did for _months_ and she hadn't.

"I'm not mad at you, Chat." She hugged him, stepping forward to press herself against his frame.

He hesitated just a moment before hugging her back. "Then why are you acting like it?"

Marinette eyed his pouting lips and furrowed brow. "Chat… I understand if you don't want to answer, but…" She watched carefully as a single eyebrow raised slightly, showing he was listening if not a little annoyed that she wasn't really answering him. "Who is it that you like? Romantically, I mean. Who are you interested in?" His expression was wiped from his face entirely and was replaced with surprise (not an unpleasant surprise, at least, he didn't seem to particularly mind the question.)

He hesitated a moment more. "Are you sure you want to know?" Marinette could tell his expression was calculated and careful. "If I tell you it might give you a good idea of who I am." He paused, then added before Marinette could respond, "Which I've been meaning to talk to you about anyway, by the way. If you want to know I'll tell you…"

She saw the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed his own nervousness. It had been a long time since she'd seen such a vulnerable look on Chat Noir. The last time would have been back when he told her he was bisexual, and previous to that she couldn't even remember seeing it before.

 _Am I okay with revealing myself though?_ She thought, still studying Chat's face, which fell slowly, more and more for every second she kept quiet. _I'll never get anywhere with him if I don't take a chance. Besides, he likes me, he won't be disappointed… except maybe that I kept it from him for so long._

 _But I need to know where we stand and why we are where we are. What we mean to each other, on either side of the mask._ "No." She shook her head. "Chat, I want you to tell me who you like. If that gives something of your identity away, then that's fine, but don't tell me who you are just yet."

"You… don't want to know?" He looked to Marinette far too calm and peaceful for the subtle break his voice held. _He's trying hard not to let me know how much that hurt him… I'm sorry, Kitty._

"Chat…" She cupped his cheek in her hand gently and smiled at him, trying to give him any comfort she could possibly provide. "It'll make sense later, just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Marinette held her breath when Chat leaned forward just slightly, very nearly slipping out of her hand on his cheek, but he stopped himself, and continued. "I like Nathanael, romantically." Marinette let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "And Ladybug." That one was even more expected than the first. He never did seem to lose interest in Ladybug, not even a little bit really, after he told her he liked a boy. "And… uh," _A third one?_ "And you. I like you romantically as well." She saw his sheepish grin when her eyes snapped wide open.

She knew she was staring, and she knew there wasn't much she could do about her jaw on the ground, but when the grin that never reached Chat's eyes in the first place started to fall, she couldn't keep quiet. "Oh, no Adrien?"

Chat blinked slowly for a second. "Adrien?" One of his cat ears twitched, and then he started laughing. "Oh man, yeah I love that guy, but it's not romantic, no." He winked. "We like to pretend for fun though."

Seeing her partner even fleetingly back to normal relieved Marinette more than she'd care to admit, even if she does like him. "Oh, good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, you two are bad enough on your own. I think Ladybug would be forced to separate you if you did get together." She gave him a wink of her own so he knew she was playing. "For the safety of Paris."

"What? We're not that bad!"

"Oh yes you are, you'd be bad puns, flirting, and winking squared. Half the city would swoon in a heartbeat. You'd cause more destruction in two minutes than any of your bad guys have, ever."

"You think so? Would you, Princess, purr-chance, be one of those swooning? I should know ahead of time so I know to cat-ch you."

"Thank you for proving my point, Chat Noir."

They both laughed and fell into an easy silence. "…So why did you want to know who I like?" He eventually asked.

"Because I like you, too." She said, marveling at her own response. "I was mad earlier because I was jealous, but now I know. I'm sorry about taking that out on you."

Chat hummed, and his familiar smirk teased at the edges of his lips again. She could tell how elated he was, even if he tried to play it cool. "I'll forgive you, but I get a free surprise visit."

Marinette scoffed, "Why do you even _want_ to surprise me every time you come over?"

"It's a secret." He teased. "And there's still that free kiss you never took me up on, you know."

"Hmm, maybe later, let me know when the offer's about to expire." Of course she was tempted, but especially knowing he liked both versions of her, she wants him to know exactly who it is he's kissing. And _that_ was a conversation she wanted to be Ladybug for. It'd be a whole lot easier to approach the subject from that side of their masks. Plus, she'd have the strength and courage that came with being Ladybug. Marinette had been surprising even herself lately, but she wasn't about to push her luck.

"Well, technically speaking the offer expires tonight. But for you, Princess, I think I can get you another coupon."

* * *

Secret identities, Adrien has found, require one thing he was, at that moment, severely lacking.

Patience.

"Nino, I'm going to do it." Adrien said, determined.

"I don't know man, has it been long enough?" He responded.

"Yes! Or, no, I don't know, ugh. It's been a week, what do you think?"

Nino shrugged. "You're probably good. Most likely everyone will just think you were jealous. It shouldn't be too obvious that you dress up in tight leather and act like a cat on a regular basis."

Adrien sighed (choosing to ignore what Nino was implying). The days following his kiss with Nathanael were absolutely insane. Alya (bless her) very quickly got a hold of video evidence of the kiss, and absolutely refused to post it until after someone else already had _and_ Nathanael told her it was okay. But even so, the pictures spread like wildfire and everyone was suddenly a whole lot more interested in Chat Noir than Ladybug. Nathanael had to be practically protected at all times from the sheer mass of students trying to question him. Because of that, Adrien took it upon himself to be the one doing the protecting, especially since it's mostly his fault anyway.

 _And oh my god I have never been more attracted to him._ As surprising as the kiss came to Adrien, the following days were even more of a surprise. First of all, Nathanael seemed entirely comfortable and happy with his decision, even after it blew up. Second, he was taking the attention in stride and while sure, Adrien occasionally had to physically move someone back, and sure, Alix may have thrown an elbow or two on certain occasions, Nathanael was remarkably capable of handling the crowds. Seeing the boy grin and tell off irritating strangers filled Adrien with a strange sense of joy.

Not that Nathanael was comfortable in the slightest, no, but he handled them. Which was good. It meant he could leave Nathanael alone for the few periods they didn't share a class or go out to fight an akuma without worrying. Too much. It also helped knowing Nathanael had a friend who wasn't afraid to throw a punch if someone became too much to handle.

He'd have to remember to thank Alix when everything calms down back to a level somewhat reminiscent of "normal".

Juleka and Rose also attached themselves to Nathanael. If he and Alix were the brawn (which he's one hundred percent sure they aren't, not Alix at least. Nathanael depends on Alix so much Adrien is ashamed that he never noticed how close friends they were. They reminded him of himself with Nino.) then Juleka and Rose were the brain. They offered support to Nathanael whenever he needed it, always ready to back him up if someone who got past the first line of defense (Adrien and Alix) started to bother him, and they proposed the only really effective plans to try and minimize the attention centered on the artist. Between the four of them, careful planning on Juleka and Rose's part especially, and some support from Adrien's own friend group, they managed to successfully evade, escape, or power through everything that came at them.

And Adrien had to admit it was kind of fun.

If there was one thing that came out of the whole event that he was the most grateful for, it was the chance to get closer to Nathanael and his friends. Working so closely with them meant he became close to them fairly quickly, and wow, _Talk about oblivious._ He had thought. _It's not just Marinette that was a hidden gem for me. The others are brilliant as well._ He almost laughed at how dumb it was. He begged his father to be sent to public school, and when he finally got the chance, he nearly missed out on becoming friends with some of the best people he'd ever met.

"Do you think he'd even say yes though? What if he likes Chat more than me?"

"You are Chat, dude."

"Yes _we_ know that, but _he_ doesn't!"

"It'll be fine." Nino smiled at him. "But before you go asking him out, we should go over one more time exactly what you're thinking. I'm honestly still a little confused."

Adrien groaned. They'd had this conversation at least four times in the past week. _If you don't get it by now I doubt it'll change with one more conversation._ "Okay, so I know that Marinette likes Chat Noir, and I'm like, ninety nine percent sure she _doesn't_ like Adrien. Anymore, at least. With Nathanael I know that at some point he liked Adrien at least a little bit, and he literally kissed Chat Noir, so that's just whatever we can infer from that."

"Right, I got that part, but why Nathanael and not Marinette?"

"Because, Marinette doesn't even want to know who I am and I'm still confused and she never said it was a date and I kind of told myself I'd go after Nathanael first if she didn't and everything is just a mess and even more confusing than it is with Nathanael. Obviously I want to figure all that out, of course, but if Nathanael says yes and I end up being just friends with Marinette honestly it wouldn't hurt any more than dating her and being just friends with Nathanael would be so it's kind of moot. Besides, he _kissed_ me and I'm still freaking out a little over that."

"Yeah… dude I have no idea."

"It's not that hard! I'm literally taking the path of most simplicity."

"You can't say that simply though."

"Okay, so there's still a lot I have to figure out with Marinette. And while I _do_ want to figure it out, and I definitely intend to, the fact of the matter is I have gotten to a point where asking Nathanael out is feasible, whereas it's not yet with Marinette. _That's_ why I'm going with Nathanael. At the very least I can ask, if not then I'll try Marinette after we sort through everything."

"You're very casual about switching your primary interest."

"There is no primary interest Nino! That's my point! I love them both and either way I have the potential of being with one."

"So you're saying you want to date them both?"

"Theoretically, yes!"

"That's a thing, you know."

"I mean I've gotten a lot closer to him and his friends so I- wait, what?" Adrien froze, turning to focus entirely on Nino.

"That's a thing. I'm not all that familiar with it, but Alya told me about it once after she was doing research on bisexuality. She stumbled across it, apparently. Polyamory, or something like that. Maybe you should look it up."

"You mean… people _actually_ date more than one person at once?"

"Yeah."

"And that's okay?"

"Far as I can tell."

"Oh my god."


	15. Chapter 15

"So when are you going to do it?" Nino asked Adrien the moment he walked into the room.

Adrien glanced up to the back of the room. Nathanael was already seated, scribbling dutifully in his sketchbook, and Alix was reclining in the seat next to him. When she noticed Adrien she smirked and winked. _Yeah there's almost no chance she doesn't know I like him._ He thought, waving briefly before turning to his desk and his best friend. "I don't know. It's actually not all that often that we're alone. I'm not sure I'll get an opportunity."

Nino frowned. "That sounds a lot like excuses, man."

"So I'm nervous," Adrien said, "Sue me. But it's not wrong." Adrien risked another glance behind him. Marinette and Alya had yet to arrive (and he, fleetingly, worried a little, since class would start in only a few minutes), and when he looked further back, the only gaze to meet his was once again Alix's. She quirked an eyebrow and grinned, shifting her eyes pointedly to Nathanael and back to Adrien.

"Alix might help." Nino offered.

Adrien turned away from Alix's smug smirk and faced forward. "Maybe. Either that or she'd kill me."

"You could take her." Nino said. "What kind of prince charming would you be if you didn't fight for your man?"

"The straight kind?"

"Haha, very funny. I'll have you know I try very hard."

Adrien laughed. "Since when have you ever tried hard to woo a girl?" He paused for a moment, thinking. "Since when have you ever tried at all? Or even mentioned being interested in anyone?"

"I haven't, fair point." Nino shrugged. "But I think I'd make a great prince charming, don't you?"

"Definitely." Adrien wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You'd saunter right up to the dragon protecting the princess, get it on video, and get famous for discovering real, live dragons. And who doesn't love dragons?"

"Exactly, that princess is going to have to figure something out on her own but there's no way I'd be that guy who just up and kills the only evidence of dragons ever, that sounds like a villain if I've ever seen one."

"Everyone in Paris would be all over that brave guy who found an actual dragon."

"And I'd just say, 'hey I went back again and the dragon is actually a pretty cool dude. Want to see our selfie?' Then bam, the world swoons."

"I know I'd be swooning. Promise you'll come rescue me like the prince charming I know you are?"

"Anything for my best bro." Nino grinned "I'll make sure to introduce you to my new friend the dragon too so long as you promise not to embarrass me by, like, swooning again or something."

"You know I can't promise that, bro. I might not be able to help myself." Adrien shook his head. "But we're off topic."

"Dude, dragons are _never_ off topic."

"Granted, but I still need to figure out how I'm going to talk to Nathanael. And what I'm going to say."

"Well," Nino said, watching the teacher stand to begin class, "Have fun doing that. I'll be sitting over here actually doing my work."

As class droned on, Adrien stared absently at the board. _I could dazzle him with my exceptional knowledge of cat puns. "Nathanael, would mew consider pawsibly the way I'm feline about you? And, I don't know, kiss me maybe but first be my boyfriend?" Where am I even going with this? Ugh, no puns, the last thing you want is for him to think you're just joking about the whole thing. Case and point: Ladybug. So… what? I just go up to him all like "hey Nathanael, you know how I've been keeping people away from you all week? Yeah maybe get Alix to keep me away because otherwise I might just kiss you." Cue flirtatious wink followed by "Unless you want that too."_

Adrien dropped his head to his desk, giving up on even pretending to pay attention. _Then again, bluntness might actually be the best way to go about it. Just walk right up to him, when he's alone, or maybe if it's just Alix, and say "Hey Nathanael, want to go out sometime? And like, actually call it a date and potentially call yourself my boyfriend because that'd be nice, thanks."_ He took a moment to check whether he understood anything the board had written on it (he didn't) and returned to his thoughts. _I don't know why I bother, it's not like I'll actually say what I plan to._

Class, that day, seemed to last forever. Adrien eventually figured out what was happening (with some help from Nino) and was able to follow the rest of the lecture, but he still fought hard to focus.

Eventually, though, everyone was released for lunch, and began filing out of the room. As it happened, it was outside the school that Nino saw a grand opportunity for him. Nathanael and Alix were relaxing off to the side, alone (thankfully, the large crowds after his kiss as Chat Noir have died down to only the occasional interruption). "Do it."

"I will!"

"Now, Adrien. This is your best chance."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter that Alix is there, you'd have to get past her first anyway, remember?"

Adrien threw his hands up in defeat and started walking over.

"Adrien! So nice of you to join us." Alix greeted him first.

Nathanael smiled amicably. "Hello, Adrien."

"Hey guys! Uh, what are you doing for lunch?" Even though he knew Nino was watching, ready to be an escape if he needed him, Adrien couldn't fight the nerves. This wasn't like when he was Chat Noir. When he was Chat, he wasn't actually intending to pursue anything (and wow, that would be weird if he did. Even with Ladybug, the thought of dating someone on only that side of the mask was just… impossible.). Now, he was nervous, hopeful, terrified, and, _God, I'm tense._ He felt how thick the atmosphere and he knew it was because of him. Alix, at least, seemed to find it funny.

"Oh, we were planning to visit Marinette's bakery. It's pretty close, you know?" Alix said. "And neither of us are all that hungry, so something small will do."

"That's nice." Adrien grabbed his own arm behind his back and rocked on his feet slightly. _Everything is horrible; why doesn't an akuma just pick me up and carry me away?_

"Adrien, what's wrong?" Nathanael looked intently at him, and Adrien knew that he had to just spit out his thoughts. Like Chat. _Don't think, just be earnest._

"Ah, actually, there was something I really wanted to ask you."

Nathanael hummed for him to ask, and the ground next to them exploded. Alix took hold of Nathanael before even Adrien could react and took off, shouting over her shoulder, "Next time, huh?" With a knowing grin, despite the obvious danger. _Everyone at this school is getting way too used to this kind of thing._

 _Speaking of which._ He thought, catching sight of the girl who must have been today's victim. _Deus ex Akuma? Or, "speak of the devil" at least. A tiny, fluttering, insect-y devil._  
And of course, Adrien figures, that would be the day that the akuma targets him. _Definitely deus ex akuma._ He thought grudgingly from his place slung over her shoulder (uncomfortably, he might add, her dress was _studded_ for god's sake, why would anyone even wear something like that?). _Also definitely a devil. At least Ladybug will rescue me._

* * *

Ladybug tried. Really, she tried very hard not to guess Chat Noir's identity. Okay, so he already told her he _wanted_ her to know, and okay, she had decided she'd find some time to actually have the reveal, but there came a point where she just couldn't ignore the similarities.

Like when Adrien is _pouting_ as he's carried off by the latest akuma. Honestly, Ladybug was sure _she_ was more scared than he was, and no civilian would be so calm after being singled out and kidnapped by an akuma. Seeing him just prop his head up with an arm, elbow on the akuma's back, with an expression like someone just made the worst joke he'd ever heard, was just too _Chat_ to even pretend.

The way his eyes lit up when he saw her was also a very Chat-like response. (She'd admit that this one might be a stretch. Anyone kidnaped by an akuma would likely be happy to see her.)

Then, of course, there was the fact that the moment she released him from the akuma's grip and got him somewhere safe, Chat Noir himself showed up. "Nice timing." She couldn't help but jibe.

"Apologies, My Lady. Had gotten a little carried away with something earlier, so I couldn't come right away."

Ladybug laughed. _No proof, you have no proof._ She reminded herself, feeling way more sure of his identity than she probably should have. _Still, nice choice of words, and Chat is clever enough that I can buy that was done on purpose._ "Carried away, sure." She glanced pointedly to the akuma and back at Chat.

His eyes widened when he realized what she was insinuating. "Uh…"

Ladybug waved him off and focused on the fight. Today's akuma wasn't a particularly dangerous one, but they still couldn't afford to be distracted. "Come on, Kitty."

It didn't take long. Working together, the akuma was cleansed and the victim was back to safety with some time to spare, both with their transformations and with their lunch break. _Well, it's still a guess, but it's a good one._ Ladybug was willfully oblivious to all the signs connecting Adrien and Chat Noir. She knew that, but that was at least partially because she didn't want to know. Now, though, especially since she'd grown closer to Adrien, it'd be a little difficult to miss. She was just too close to both of them for it to not be obvious. She'd been piecing it together for a while, but didn't really want to face it, and so she'd just ignored all the signs. "My Lady…" Chat said. "You… know who I am?"

"Probably." She said. When Chat bit his lip and tensed, she added, "Hey, Kitty, don't worry about it. I was planning on talking with you again about this anyway."

He tilted his head adorably and his leather ears twitched up in surprise. "You were?"

She smiled, trying to be reassuring. "Yeah. I was thinking about it and I decided that you were right. It's about time we knew. I'm…" She paused a moment to examine how she really felt. _Relief. Strange, I thought this would be scarier._ "I'm comfortable with you knowing now. Really. I _want_ you to know." His smile must have been as bright as the sun. _I can't keep hiding because I'm scared. Ladybug faces these things._ "But…" She said, looking around. "We're also in broad daylight in full view of half the school."

"Of course. Tonight, My Lady?"

Ladybug was about to agree when her earring's beep cut her off. She thought again for a moment and grinned. "How about tomorrow night? I'm pretty sure I know who you are, why don't you try and guess who I am? Just for fun."

"Is that a challenge?" Chat beamed, not at all put off by the delay.

"Yes, actually. Let's see if you can get it right."

"What do I get if I win?"

Ladybug laughed. "If you win, I won't lord your mistake over you for the rest of our lives. Remember Chloe?"

"Okay, I didn't _actually_ think she was you!"

"Of course not."

"…Fine, maybe for _just a moment_. And I was terrified at the thought, honestly." The two made their way to a safe place they could release their transformations.

"I'll see you in school, Kitty."

"You're very confident that I attend this school of yours."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him, noting his fond gaze. _Just a guess._ She repeated in her mind. His reaction all but confirmed that he _did_ go to her school but she still shouldn't let herself be one-hundred percent convinced just yet. "Go! Lunch will be over soon!"

He grinned and spun on his heel, taking off to hide in another alley and Ladybug finally transformed back into Marinette and headed back to school. There was still just a little time left in lunch, and Alya was nowhere to be found, so Marinette just relaxed on the steps. Adrien Agreste came up not long after and sat down near her, pulling a granola bar out of his bag.

She gave him a look, not really sure whether she wanted it to be a "I knew you missed lunch" or a "oh no, did you miss lunch", but he noticed and said casually, "I forgot to eat after Ladybug rescued me."

Marinette hummed. "Well, at least she was there. I'm glad you're alright."

"She's always there." He said nonchalantly just before focusing on someone approaching the steps. "Nathanael." He breathed. _I knew he liked him, I didn't know he literally took his breath away._ Marinette thought.

 _That does pose a question though. I started crushing on Chat as I stopped with Adrien, but if they're the same person, what does that mean for me?_ "Hey Adrien!" Nathanael smiled. "Are you okay? I saw that person run off with you."

"I'm fine, thanks. Ladybug saved the day, again."

"Oh good." Nathanael hesitated a moment before saying. "There was something you wanted to ask me right? Before all of… that."

Marinette was perfectly capable of reading the situation. Adrien rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as a blush crept across his cheeks, the love in his eyes that was centered right on Nathanael, the ever so slight stutter in the voice of an otherwise smooth talker. _What does_ this _mean for me?_

"Yeah! I was… uh, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go on a, uh, a date?"

Nathanael turned bright red and his jaw dropped. "You… really?" Adrien nodded insistently but his mouth stayed firmly shut. Marinette figured he'd probably stutter out something unintelligible if he tried to speak right now (She was familiar with the feeling.). Nathanael took a moment to stare, another to gulp, a third to glance back at Alix, who gave him a thumbs-up. After one last moment when his gaze drifted over Marinette, who smiled encouragingly (She had no idea what it would mean for her if he said yes, most likely she'd have to face her own heartbreak, but the _entire point_ of letting go of her crush on Adrien was to be the best friend she could be so even if he was also Chat Noir, she'd support him if he wanted to ask out Nathanael. No matter what.), he finally stuttered out something in his own brand of incoherency.

He eventually just decided on closing his mouth and nodding vehemently before taking a deep breath. "I-I would love to go on a date with you."

Adrien responded by springing up and nearly tackling Nathanael in a hug.

 _Why am I always here to spectate when something important happens between these two?_ Marinette thought, but despite feeling as if her heart has flipped upside down in her chest, she smiled. Because Adrien was so happy, and her kitty's happiness was the most important thing. _Easily the most important._


	16. Chapter 16

A date. A date with Nathanael. Adrien Agreste had a date with Nathanael.

The entire classroom was muttering about it. Apparently, Marinette noticed, word spread fast. _Very fast._ She thought, watching Sabrina timidly whisper to Chloe after she clearly heard Alix talking to Mylene about Nathanael while Chloe herself was too busy distracting herself with Adrien.

Marinette fought the urge to laugh at Chloe's horrified expression. _I hope I'm better than that._ She thought. _Alya hasn't slapped some sense into me yet so I think it's fair to say I'm handling this at least a little better._ Marinette glanced down at her blank page, and then back up at Chloe, who was still staring between Adrien and Nathanael in shock, not even glaring yet.

 _Then, Alya doesn't know that I still probably have a crush on him. Neither do I, really, but it's so likely that I'm forced to think about this._

Chloe cut Marinette out of her thoughts by shrieking. "Adrien, come talk to me." She said, getting up after her exclamation had finally stopped.

"Chloe…" He groaned.

"Please, Adrien."

He sighed, and stood to talk to her in the hallway. _Strange._ Marinette found it just a little bit surreal to hear Chloe say the word "Please", not to mention the fact that she didn't say whatever she had to say in front of the entire class. Marinette met Alya's gaze and shrugged. She had no explanation for Chloe normally; when she started acting weird there was just no hope.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Alya asked. Marinette sometimes forgot how observant Alya could be (strange considering the huge secret that she'd never even seemed to suspect before).

She sighed, and tried to sort out exactly what was going on. _If Adrien really is Chat, which I'll have confirmed tomorrow, then I literally just watched my crush ask someone else out._ Despite her self-assurance that she knew who he was, she was surprisingly not upset by what happened. When she examined her feelings, she found that there was still a disconnect between Adrien and Chat, so she had a hard time being anything but happy for Adrien and Nathanael. _They'd make a good couple at least. Not like- Oh god if Adrien is Chat then he pretended to have a crush on himself what the heck Chat that is exactly the kind of thing you'd do._

Marinette actually covered her face with her hands at that revelation, earning more prompting from Alya. "Don't worry about it." She said. "It's no big deal. I was just thinking about something dumb someone said earlier." Alya gave her an incredulous look, but Marinette had already sunk back into her thoughts.

 _And if Adrien is Chat then I can't talk to Alya about my love problems because I can't out him. I can't talk to_ anyone _really. God, why does he make everything so difficult? Then again if he is Chat, he might have told Nino, so maybe us four could just all know and then I could talk to her about it? That would mean telling them all that I'm Ladybug though. Well, not strictly speaking, I'm actually pretty safe since Chat decided to start talking to me as a civilian but still…_

 _It begs the question…_ Marinette looked over at Alya, who had turned to say something to Nathanael. _If I tell Chat who I am, and he ends up being Adrien, should I tell Alya? Should I tell her anyway? It'd be weird sharing a secret with Adrien and not her._ She felt a growing discomfort in her core, almost nauseating in its intensity. _But she's a journalist… she's respected Chat's privacy before with that picture though so she wouldn't post anything I don't want her too, right?_

 _Would she support me? Would she be angry?_ Marinette moved her hands under the desk because she felt them trembling slightly. Alya was her best friend. The two knew everything about each other. Except for one very important thing. She was so used to predicting exactly how Alya would react to something that having absolutely no idea what she'd think was positively terrifying.

 _I should just keep my mouth shut and talk to Nino about my issues. He probably knows about Chat and I'm already on record as liking him so the only revelation there would be that I know his identity too, and everyone knows I'm friends with Chat so it wouldn't be that surprising anyway._

When Alya met her gaze again, though, she froze. _I'm running away again._ She thought bitterly. _I have to face these things at some point. With Chat, with Alya, what's the difference, really? Only that Alya doesn't know to push me about it._

Adrien and Chloe shuffled back into the room, both looking a bit more tired than when they left and Adrien looking satisfied while Chloe looked determined.

She parted from Adrien at his desk, where he sat down, and she stalked up right past Marinette to the back of the classroom. When she reached Nathanael's desk, she stopped and regarded him coldly. She looked down her nose at him, and huffed. "Adrien deserves way better than you." Seeing Nathanael curl into himself had Marinette prepared to leap to his defense (And a quick glace told her Alix, Rose, and Juleka were all in a similar state), but before anyone else actually said anything, Chloe continued. "But he really likes you."

"Uh, wha- h- I- uh…" Nathanael turned red as he expressed essentially what Marinette and the rest of the class seemed to be thinking.

"He likes you, so you better treat him like a prince. If I find out you do _anything_ that upsets him, I will ruin you, understand?"

Nathanael squeaked and nodded, glancing over to Alix as he did so.

"Good." Chloe turned on her heel, and stomped back down to her seat

"Oh no, I can't believe I let Chloe beat me to the threatening." Alix stood, making a spectacle of herself as Chloe did. She narrowed her eyes at Adrien. "You, me, after school. 'Round the left side of the building. We're going to have a chat." She grinned fiendishly as Chloe moved between them.

"If you think-"

"Try it Chloe. I can take you in a fight. Besides, I'm the best friend, threatening the boyfriend is basically my job."

* * *

"As the best friend," Nino said on their way to the meeting place Alix had told them, "Should I be threatening Nathanael?"

"No." Adrien said. "I think Chloe has it handled. And anyway I'd rather have you on DJ duty. Just put together some music to go along with Chloe's fury and consider it a best friend's job well done."

"Just a mix for angry Chloe? Bro, I did that years ago."

"See how prepared you are? Obviously the best best friend there is."

"I try."

Adrien peeked around the corner of the building, and saw Alix waiting alongside Nathanael. _Okay she's just going to threaten you a little, it can't be any worse than what Chloe's already said to Nathanael, right?_ He thought, fighting the fluttering of his heart as he stepped around the corner.

He faced akuma, he faced Alix _as_ and akuma for god's sake, he could handle her getting protective of Nathanael.

"Good of you to join us." She said. _Nope, not ready. Abort, abort._ Nino's firm hand on his back kept him walking forward. "I thought for a second you were too much of a scaredy cat to show."

She stared him down, and it took all his training as a model and his experience as Chat Noir to meet her gaze and look confident doing it. She grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "So, the great Adrien Agreste wants to date my dear Nathanael, huh? I have one question for you."

Adrien glanced to Nino, and said, "Okay?"

"I noticed that you're in pretty good shape." She turned, stepping in front of him and letting her arm slide from his shoulder to the other shoulder, and then down his arm. "Do you think you could take me in a fight?" She asked, her hand reaching his own and touching his ring.

His fingers curled instinctively, but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept on smirking and put her hands behind her back.

He eyed her carefully, considering his response. "I think I could give you a run for your money."

"Confidence, I like it." She said, "But the correct answer is 'no'. Just remember that I would beat even Ladybug into the dirt if she tried anything with Nathanael and we'll get along fine. I like you, Adrien. You're sweet, but keep that in mind."

"Can do." Adrien said, intimidated just enough that he was fairly certain she wasn't bluffing. _And from what I've seen in the past week, if anything did happen to Nathanael, well, I wouldn't bet against her, even if it is Ladybug. She's scarier than Alya, and man I would_ not _want to be the guy that messes with Marinette._

"Good." She smiled sweetly. "Now I was thinking, it's getting cold, you know, y'all should go out to a café. Get some coffee, chat over drinks. It's a good first date kind of thing. Simple, public, and with plenty of talking time, so you can get to know each other better."

"Alix!" Nathanael protested, "You can't arrange our date!"

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion." She laughed. "But by best friend decree, neither of you are allowed to go to the other's house. I expect this date to be in public, so there's no funny business, got it?"

"With Adrien's mastery of puns, I expect the entire date will be funny business." Nino said. "He couldn't paw-sibly restrain himself."

"Oh? Well he better or the best fur-iend will come over and beat a new cat-titude into him."

Nino leaned exaggeratedly and whispered loudly to Adrien. "Dude she's totally going to slay you, she even has the puns down."

"I know, I love her." Adrien whispered back, unable to keep the wide eyes and dumb grin off his face.

"Of course you do." She said. "You have my approval, for now. You may go." She smiled amiably, "But I'm still watching you."

"I know; I wouldn't expect Nathanael's best fur-iend to be kitten around with something like this." Adrien said easily. "See you later Alix. Nathanael." He winked before turning away after they said their own goodbyes to Nino and him.

Later, he was quietly working on his homework in his room when he received a text message. A quick look told him it was Nathanael.

N – Hey, sorry about Alix, you know how she can get.  
A – no worries, after seeing her suplex that guy last Friday I can't say this was a surprise :P  
N – She didn't suplex him! It was just… okay fine.  
N – But anyway what were you thinking for the date?  
A – …so I think we should do what Alix suggested.  
N – You know we don't HAVE to…  
A – no I know! I just think it's a good idea! What about you what do you think?  
N – I think it's at least slightly less cliché than a movie.  
A – lol  
N – Really, I think it's good too.  
A – great! I'm free this weekend if you want. Next week I'd have to look at my schedule again tho :/  
A – or I mean if you prefer we could just do it during lunch someday.  
N – This weekend is fine! Saturday?  
A – it's a date! ;3

Homework forgotten, Adrien spent the next long while texting Nathanael. When they finally said goodnight, Adrien started getting ready for bed, and was only reminded by Plagg's begging for cheese about something that, in the whole mess with Nathanael, he had nearly forgotten.

 _I need to figure out who Ladybug is oh darn._

 _Okay so maybe I don't need to figure it out for certain but… I can't deal with another Chloe; My Lady would never let me live it down if I get it wrong._

The next day, Adrien was on a mission. When he arrived at the classroom, the only ones there already were Max and Kim, so he planted himself firmly in his seat and watched the door like a hawk. _Ladybug said we go to the same school, and she implied that her guess was that Chat is Adrien, which is right, obviously, so that means she's somewhere nearby. So I'll start here in homeroom, and then look out to other classes, and then to other students I don't have a class with._

 _Chloe's out, Mylene's out, Alix's out, and Alya's out since they've either been akuma or Ladybug has teased me relentlessly about even considering them. That leaves Rose, Juleka, Marinette, and Sabrina. Sabrina is too short, and Rose is stretching it, plus I don't think the miraculous changes hair color that drastically, so my most likely candidates if I assume she's in my class are Marinette and Juleka._

 _What's something distinctive about her that could tell me for sure?_ Adrien frowned, thinking hard. _I can't exactly smell them very subtly, and even though I have good senses, it's not at the same level as when I transform so it'd be too difficult to not be creepy about it. And I can't talk to them as Chat either. "Hey ladies yeah I'm here because Ladybug dared me to try to figure out who she is so let me smell you please, My Lady smells like pastries and parchment so I'll be able to tell, don't worry." Yeah even if that wasn't terrible there's no way I'm admitting to Ladybug that I've memorized her scent oh no._

 _Her voice, maybe? I doubt she'd be able to keep up a fake voice and I don't think the miraculous disguises it… It's a possibility I guess, I'll give it a try._

He closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands as people started entering class. He identified Rose's voice first, gentle and light, too soft, and heard Juleka respond to her. _No, her voice is too deep._ Sabrina came in a few minutes later, meekly responding to something Chloe had said, _Not Ladybug at all. Not strong enough. Besides, there's no way Ladybug would serve Chloe, she hates her._ He sighed, keeping his eyes closed even after Nino had walked in (ensuring Nino wouldn't try too hard to make conversation and make him miss Marinette's arrival). He heard everyone else in the class, and the teacher, all pile into the room until Alya walked in, telling Marinette about something. Marinette had something suitably sassy to respond with, and Adrien felt his ear twitch (something he only started doing after he became Chat Noir. Some habit carried over, he figured.).

It was just about spot on. He couldn't be sure whether the difference was the miraculous or the fact that they're nearly always just a little bit breathy when they talk due to the running across rooftops and fighting akuma thing, but Marinette's voice had all the right intonations, it was the right pitch, maybe slightly less husky, but definitely close enough to raise a huge red flag. _Pastries and parchment, huh? She does live in a bakery, and she's an artist, Nathanael smells like parchment too, from his sketchbooks. That would certainly make sense…_

When she brushed past him on her way to her seat, Adrien breathed in. _She's wearing perfume. Darn, I don't remember Ladybug ever wearing perfume. Maybe it's new, or the transformation gets rid of it. She's strong and brave though, definitely Ladybug material. I'll keep my options open, but preliminary analysis says 'Ladybug, I found you'._ He grinned. _Who would have thought I'd have a prime suspect already? I'm better at this than I thought._

 _Plus at least if I'm wrong, My Lady can't tease me about it. Marinette is a brilliant girl, definitely someone_ I _wouldn't mind being mistaken as._

He opened his eyes, lazily following the teacher's hand as she wrote something on the board before calling everyone's attention to actually start class. Suddenly, a realization made him drop his smug smile. _Oh god, if she's Ladybug that means my other two crushes are actually the same person._


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien spent his day trying desperately not to think about what was going to happen that night. Sure, he had a pretty good idea of who Ladybug really was. He'd examined every other possible candidate as the school day passed and none came even close to being as likely as Marinette. And sure, she had already guessed who he was, or implied it at least, and he knew she was right, but "being pretty sure" and "actually revealing themselves" were two very different things.

He was nervous.

He wasn't nervous to find out who she was. No, he loved her and he knew he'd keep on loving her even if she wasn't Marinette. He was nervous because this was a _major_ turning point in their relationship, and he wasn't quite sure what direction they were going to turn. _Will she let me be her friend as civilians, or will she want to keep us distanced?_ He wondered. _How will this affect our teamwork? What if she just can't handle working with me?_ He huffed, crossing his arms and imagining Plagg's voice in his head. He didn't even need to ask to know what his kwami would say to that. _Okay maybe I am being a bit of a drama queen. It should be fine. It_ will _be fine. Ladybug and I can get through anything. Besides, we're friends. And if she's Marinette then we're friends on both sides of the mask, so that's even better._

Of course it didn't help that he had no idea what to do about his feelings for her. He loved her. He didn't want to stop. He loved Ladybug, and he loved Marinette. The strength and power that first caught his eye had only grown since he'd known her. On both sides of her. He remembered the shy, stuttering Marinette that was so exasperating to Nino, who had known her before Adrien started going to school with them, and he remembered how she'd always summon up her courage, sometimes seemingly forgetting what bothered her completely, when anyone needed her (even him, and he knew it was him who made her uncomfortable in the first place). As the months rolled by, she kept finding excuses to end up close to him, and she'd eventually reached the point where there's hardly even a trace of that old Marinette he had first met. Now, her confidence was clear for him to see, and she only grew more helpful, more kind, and more competent.

Both Marinette and Ladybug were amazing to Adrien. They were smart, brave, kind, and strong to the point that if Ladybug did end up being anyone else, he'd be very surprised. Marinette was the only one who could match Ladybug.

But the problem was he loved Nathanael too. He couldn't get over how Nathanael always met him and raised him one. Adrien liked to push limits. He liked the phrase "flirting with disaster". Of course, if someone set boundaries he'd respect them, like with Ladybug, but that didn't stop him from toeing the line as much as he could. He liked to do things that people wouldn't expect; he liked challenges. Ladybug always stopped him, shut him down. Nathanael though, he rose to the occasion and even higher. If Adrien jokes about making out with his alter ego, Nathanael _draws_ it. If Chat flirts by teasingly offering a kiss, fully expecting the usual dismissal, Nathanael meets his flirting and raises it with action.

Nathanael was shy, which Adrien thought was kind of cute, but he was also brave, which stole Adrien's breath away. It took only a little prompting and friendliness on his part before Nathanael started opening up to him, and the longer they were friends, the more Adrien found to adore. He wasn't as strong or as determined as Ladybug, but he was way more daring and willing to put forward the effort to be friends. Regardless of his reputation as quiet and shy, Nathanael put himself out there for people. And he was so inherently good that not even an akuma could make him really hurt anyone. At that time, he only ever even tried to hurt the people who attacked him first, even on orders from Hawk Moth to get the miraculous stones.

Adrien wouldn't give him up if he could, and now he had an actual date, a thought that still left him occasionally speechless and often grinning stupidly.

He thought about what Nino had told him about polyamory. Of course it interested him, and he'd done some research in his spare time to get a better grasp on the concept, but he was still unsure about it. _Obviously it's something I'd have to talk with them both about. But I think for now, at least for a while, I can just be happy with where I am. I love Nathanael, and I want to see where this goes before trying to mess up everything. Too many things are already changing, let's let things settle first._

 _Speaking of which, would it be too much to pick up Nathanael in a limo? Haha, yeah definitely, we're just going to a café. Actually, maybe we should walk. It'll give us an excuse to lengthen our talking time, and it's nice outside this time of year. I wonder if Nathanael likes the winter. It won't be long now before we need our heavier coats. Should we plan stuff for inside? It would be fun to play outside especially if it snows but if he doesn't like it then-_ "Hey Kitty."

He shivered, brought back to focus. He had gone out quite a bit earlier than he really needed to, just because he couldn't stand to wait around in his room anymore with the big reveal being mere hours away. And without fighting, Plagg would easily be able to hold the transformation long enough to make up for his early arrival, so he found the meeting spot as usual and perched himself there, overlooking the city and letting his thoughts overtake him once again. "Hello, My Lady."

He stood and turned to face her directly, and neither of them spoke.

Chat Noir cleared his throat awkwardly, but didn't want to bring up the reveal. _If she changes her mind, I'll just let it go. It's up to her._ "So…" Ladybug said finally, looking away. "I was thinking… Adrien Agreste? Is that your name?"

"Yeah." He sighed, relieved that they wouldn't be backing out now. "And you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Yeah."

Chat stared into Ladybug's eyes, and saw that they were similarly fixed on his. He couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he just silently tried to merge the two in his mind.

Even after he'd guessed, even after he'd been over ninety percent sure, he didn't allow himself to think of Ladybug and Marinette as the same person. It was always "if she's Ladybug" or "if she's Marinette" because he didn't want to lose anything if he was wrong. So after she had confirmed it for him, he had to go through the whole process. _Ladybug couldn't even speak to me for months, and I still don't know exactly why. Marinette fought by my side every akuma attack. Ladybug sits right behind me in class… that would probably be a more substantial revelation if I wasn't already in love with Marinette… "Oh my god the love of my life has been right next to me this whole time!" like yeah I already knew that… still…_

 _Ladybug told me she liked me. Marinette was there for me when I couldn't even figure out myself, even before I could talk to Nino about it. Ladybug… didn't want to know my identity. Oh. That's why. Well, that's one mystery solved, I guess._

 _Everything I loved about Marinette and Ladybug are all just parts of the same person. This is… amazing. Wonderful. Awesome. I don't even have enough words for it. It's strange, technically speaking, I kind of just lost a friend. Instead of Ladybug and Marinette I just have…_ her _, and yet it feels more like I'm gaining a friend instead. I hope, at least. It all depends on how she reacts._ Chat thought that looking at her, two of his best friends in one, left him with a feeling that was like he'd just climbed forty rungs on the friendship ladder all at once. He felt dumbstruck, he was suddenly so much higher than before, with a whole new view, like he'd passed the clouds and could now see out to the sky totally unobstructed. He also felt tired, anxious, and a little dizzy.

 _God, why isn't she saying anything?_

He kept his mouth shut for a few more minutes before finally asking that question aloud.

Ladybug's face scrunched up in worry, confusion, and her own nerves. "I… don't know what to say."

"…Neither do I." He sighed, checking once to make sure that there was no chance anyone would see them before sitting down and releasing his transformation.

Ladybug sat next to him, and hesitated just a moment before releasing her own transformation. Her little red kwami (Ladybug had once told him the kwami's name was Tikki) gave them both a concerned look and grabbed Plagg off of Adrien's lap, saying they'll give them some privacy. Adrien and Marinette watched the two fly off to a small corner of the rooftop, still in view but far enough not to bother them.

"I'm an idiot." Marinette said, hugging her knees.

That shocked Adrien out of his thoughts immediately. "What? No you aren't!"

She shook her head. "I so am. Remember before, when I told you I liked you?"

"Of course."

"I liked you for a whole lot longer than that." She said. Adrien opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "I liked Adrien pretty much since I met him. I was so incapable of handling a crush that I couldn't even talk to you because of it."

"Oh…" _Another mystery solved. Wow, how oblivious was I?_

"And then you told me you were bi, and I knew I had to be ready to support you. I couldn't help you at all if I couldn't talk to you."

"You were already talking to me at that point though!"

She smiled. "Not really. It was still all stuttery and broken. Anyway, the point is, I told myself I'd get over my crush on you."

Adrien gulped, not sure exactly where that was leading. "And did you?"

"Yes. I got over my crush on Adrien, but I did it while developing one on Chat Noir."

 _Is relief the right thing to feel here? Because that's not at all what I'm feeling._ He felt guilt creeping up on him, as well as exasperation. "That's absolutely ridiculous." When she glared at him, he was quick to amend his statement. "I mean- not that- not that you like- I meant the coincidence. Come on, isn't it a little bit dumb? You stopped liking me, and started liking _me_ , but the other me. It's ridiculous. That's just… wild."

Marinette kept up her glare for just another moment before letting out a dry laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is." She looked down between her knees to the rooftop. "I knew it was you. I knew it two days ago but it was so easy to pretend I didn't. It was so easy to pretend like you were two different people, but you… there's really no one else who could be Chat Noir. Now there's no more running from it." He looked back to the twinkling lights around him, taking in the city as he often did. "And now I just like you even more."

"You can talk to me though." He grinned, glancing to meet her eyes again and trying to do anything he could to get her to stop sounding so upset by it. "And I meant that both as a statement and an offer. You haven't stuttered once, and you can always talk things through with me if you want. Just so you know though, I like you even more now too. Haha, I honestly didn't think it was possible, but there it is."

"You're dating Nathanael though." Adrien's head snapped to face her at the sound of her voice. He was sure she didn't _mean_ to sound so bitter about it, but it was still a little strange for him to hear that.

"I hope so at least. Going on a date and dating I've heard can occasionally be different things. It's confusing. But, ah…" He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Yeah. I am. That doesn't mean I don't love you though. I just love him too."

"Hey, Adrien, can you do something for me?"

He blinked, confused. "Of course, My Lady. Anything for you."

She scowled. "Don't say things you don't mean. We both know there's one thing you'd never do, even if I asked."

Hugging his knees, he sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry." His chest hurt, Marinette had never talked to him like that before, so he knew that his dating Nathanael really hurt her. _And I even asked him out_ in front _of her… But she's right. I would die for her, but I wouldn't give up Nathanael. Not now that we have a chance together._

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I'd never ask you to do that anyway…" She stubbornly refused to look even in his direction, much less meet his eyes. "I want you to be happy, Adrien. Just do that. Do that for me and it'll be enough. Okay?"

 _Nothing would be enough to make up for hurting you._ He thought. _Nothing. But there's nothing else I can do._ "Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

The week following the reveal was one of the most uncomfortable of Marinette's life. Adrien relentlessly presented her opportunities to talk to him, to be friends with him, but she just couldn't bring herself to take him up on any of his offers. Needless to say, he never pushed, but the look on his face when she'd turn him down was enough to break Marinette's heart all over again (Because of all things, he looked _understanding_. Marinette wanted him to be frustrated, angry, or maybe for him to laugh it off with a sassy remark and an award-winning grin, but no. Instead he just sighed gently, closed his eyes and turned away, as if he didn't deserve more than what she was giving him.). She couldn't talk things through with anyone for obvious reasons. She never confirmed that Nino knew about Adrien being Chat Noir and she wasn't sure that her and Nino were exactly on that level of friendship anyway. She loved him, but she knew talking to him about it would put him in an uncomfortable position since he's _Adrien's_ best friend, not hers. There was no way she could tell her parents the truth about everything that was going on. If she talked to them the whole thing would be so diluted with lies that it wouldn't even make sense (not that it made much sense anyway). And Alya…

Marinette still needed to have that talk with her, and while she was optimistic, she couldn't rely on Alya to be capable of handling her issues after the whole Ladybug revelation. _But I_ will _talk to her about it. I have to. She deserves to know._

That only left Tikki, and she'd talked it through with Tikki to the point that she was as tired of it was the kwami likely was. The sagely advice of a creature who has been around for millennia basically amounted to "You've done all you can" and some frustrated screams.

But it just wasn't a satisfying answer for Marinette. In fact, it was that she had done all she could that was so frustrating about the whole situation. She _knew_ that Chat had every right and reason to choose Nathanael. She _knew_ that she couldn't fault him for it (and she _didn't_ fault him for it, she faulted herself for missing her opportunity). She knew that there was nothing at all that she could do, because she didn't have any right to tell him what to do, and she respected him too much to even pretend like she did.

Everything about it hinged on choices already made, feelings that weren't hers, and forces outside her control and she felt so _powerless_ in the midst of it all.

Powerless wasn't a good look on her, and everyone noticed. Most of her classmates didn't do much. Nathanael obviously felt guilty, because he no doubt knew exactly why she was so off, and did his best to avoid her. She didn't want him to feel that way, and she wished that they could be friends like they were when half the class played bodyguard for him, but she also knew that right then it was for the best, she wasn't entirely sure she could handle being around him too much.

Rose and Juleka didn't actually say anything, but Marinette saw them standing a bit closer to her sometimes, and she saw in their eyes that they were there to support her, if only she wanted to talk to them about it. Alix clapped her on the back once that Friday, and offered a few words of support.

But strangely, the one who actually helped her the most did so indirectly. And it was, of all people, Chloe Bourgeois.

Because of all people, Chloe knew best what Marinette felt. It wasn't the same situation at all, not really, with all the secret identity shenanigans Marinette had to deal with, but she was able to empathize just a little with Chloe, since they had both gotten their hearts broken. Chloe though was just as arrogant and abrasive as ever, which quite frankly astounded Marinette to the point of grudging respect for the other girl. Sure, Chloe set the standard for mean, but she didn't get any more scathing after Adrien asked out Nathanael. If anything, she treated Nathanael at least a little better. She was the same old Chloe, and though she'd never admit it, Marinette admired that Chloe didn't let it affect her. She respected that Chloe could handle it, while she herself was falling apart, because despite the fact that Chloe was going about it the exact wrong way, she was still doing exactly what Marinette wanted to do. To support Adrien, to ensure his happiness and to be the best friend she could be, in the only way she knew how.

For the first time, Marinette thought she had some idea of why Adrien valued Chloe so much as a friend.

Marinette was so frustrated because she let her feelings damage not only her friendship with Adrien, but her other friendships as well, with Nino and Alya as she kept pushing them away because of her secrets, and her dynamic with Chat Noir. The last few akuma attacks were filled with tension, and it wasn't exactly the akuma's fault.

It felt like something had moved. It wasn't jarring, like a missed step or rung on a ladder, and it wasn't "missing" per se. To Marinette it felt more like when she accidentally left something somewhere it wasn't supposed to be. As if her little black plushy was on the wrong side of the room. It wasn't really even clear what the problem was but the air was just a little bit awkward. Chat smiled and joked like he always did, she snarked back and made him focus like she always did, but his grin was too straight, too perfect, not the lopsided, goofy one she'd grown to love, and her actions were mechanical, just a tiny bit too stiff, too forced.

It was like two pieces of a puzzle were separated and put back together, but one of them had gotten lost and weathered, and it doesn't have quite the same shape it used to, so the fit is loose and imperfect.

"If I tell Alya that I'm Ladybug," She said one day to Adrien after they defeated an akuma, "She'll definitely figure out you're Chat Noir."

"If that will help you feel better, I welcome it." He replied. "She's my friend too, it's fine if she knows." Marinette stared at him, trying to figure out how sincere he was (since she knew that he would tell the world if it meant she felt a little better). Chat tilted his head slightly, and one of the ears on his head twitched. "I trust her."

Marinette swallowed her doubt and decided to take him at his word. "Thank you." She said, already turning to head home.

Chat Noir let her go without another word.

Getting time alone with Alya wasn't difficult. Alya had actually been bugging Marinette to talk all week, and she was rather frustrated, so when Marinette asked her to go with her to the bakery after school, Alya read the situation easily, and eagerly agreed.

The moment the door was closed, Marinette was bombarded. "Okay girl, spill. What happened between you and Adrien that you couldn't tell me for a _week_?"

"I-I…" Marinette said, finding that her voice came only with extreme difficulty. "I couldn't tell you because it has to do with him too, and I was too busy avoiding him to ask him if it was okay."

Alya's expression softened. "I understand, so what happened?"

"W-well, you know that I was pretty much over my c- my crush on him, right?"

"Of course. You were crushing on Chat Noir instead." Alya smiled, teasing. "And it seemed like he likes you too."

"He does."

"Woah, wait, he told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's wrong? You should be happy!"

"You see, last week…" Marinette trailed off, looking at Alya's expectant expression. How do I even say this? "Last week… uh… was there anything interesting with Ladybug and Chat Noir last week?"

"Marinette."

"It's relevant, I swear."

Alya gave her a doubtful look, one that doubled to tell her that she wasn't going to let this conversation get off topic, but answered, "Some of my followers have noticed they've been a little quiet. Talking-wise, not info-wise. They haven't been quite as talkative during their fights recently. And Chat disappeared from the media, but he hadn't been all that eager to talk to bigger reporters anyway so…" She shook her head. "How on Earth is any of this relevant to you and Adrien?"

"Well, last week, Ladybug and Chat Noir… they, uh, they told each other their secret identities."

Alya blinked in confusion. "How could you possibly know that?" Her brow furrowed slightly as she pieced everything together. "You _can't_ know that. They sometimes have talks alone on buildings, there's no reason to believe that that's what happened. It's… it's irresponsible to assume what they're talking about."

"I'm not assuming anything, Alya." Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry I've been hiding this from you for so lon-"

"You're Ladybug?" Marinette heard Alya's heavy breathing, and refused to look.

"Yeah."

"This entire time, you've been Ladybug? It was _you_?" Marinette nodded silently, squeezing her eyelids tight together, as if to force out the look she knew was in Alya's eyes. That _look_ was in more than just her face, it was in her voice, in the slight tremor, in the unprecedented aggression in the tone. "And Adrien is -?" Marinette kept nodding.

Alya was quiet for a few seconds. "Does Nino know?"

She remembered Chat asking her for permission to tell his close friends about his identity. "Not about me. I didn't ask, but I think Chat told him about him, but he didn't know my identity at the time."

"So I'm the last to find out." Marinette couldn't bring herself to say anything to that. She just kept standing in the middle of the room, her arms loose at her side and her head bowed. "Were you ever going to tell me? If your love problems didn't cause trouble?"

"I- I don't know." Marinette fought with her own voice, trying desperately to fight the losing battle trying to keep it steady. All she wanted was to say "yes." To say "Of course I was, I was just waiting for the right time!" but she couldn't reveal her identity and then go right back to lying to Alya. She just couldn't.

She heard Alya attempt a few sentences, but none were complete or coherent.

She waited.

One minute.

Two.

And then she heard, instead of a question, the sound of a hatch door opening. "And you can't even look me in the eye." Was all Marinette heard before the soft click of the hatch closing shut.

Marinette was trembling, like a leaf in a thunderstorm, and her breathing was just as erratic. She tried to calm herself as her eyes tried to summon a storm of their own. _Don't cry. You don't cry. You'_ "-re a hero, you don't cry. You're Ladyb- You're Lady-"

When she sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands, she rubbed furiously at her eyes to dry them. "You're supposed to be strong." She whispered.

"Shh." Tikki's tiny voice came with her little hand touching the back of Marinette's own. "It's okay to cry. It doesn't mean you aren't strong."

 _Of course she reacted that way._ Marinette thought bitterly. _Ladybug is a huge part of her life, and I knew it. Still I hid the truth from her. She trusted me to support her, and instead I worked actively against her. I betrayed her. And I couldn't even stand up to her._

 _I can only imagine how much of a hero she thinks Ladybug is now._


	19. Chapter 19

_Marinette isn't here today._ Adrien thought, furrowing his brow in concern as he watched the door. Class had started only a few minutes before, and Marinette was occasionally late, but Adrien had a sickening feeling that he knew exactly why she wasn't there. _What did she tell me? "If I tell Alya, she'll definitely figure out who you are." She was planning on telling Alya her identity._ As Adrien's eyes shifted to the other empty seat behind him, he grew more certain the longer neither of the girls showed up. _Even when Marinette misses school, Alya's usually here. She told her. I wonder how it went._

Nathanael looked up from his work and smiled. Adrien flashed him a grin, snapping back into the present enough to turn back around and pretend to listen to the teacher. _I didn't see anything on the Ladyblog, so at least our secrets are safe. Either they're together, freaking out about it, or they're avoiding each other. So much that they refuse to even come to school. I hope it's the first one._ Adrien bit his lip and turned his attention to the lecture. _They'll be fine. They're best friends. I can't even be sure anything happened, anyway. Still…_ He risked another glance at the empty seats behind him. _That doesn't bode well. Even Marinette might have trouble handling it if Alya is mad at her, since I've already upset her so much._

"Hey." Nino whispered beside him. Adrien looked over at his best friend, who looked as concerned as Adrien felt. "I'll talk to them, okay?" Adrien nodded, feeling Nino's hand on his back. Nino, of course, recognized that Marinette had been avoiding Adrien, and Adrien was thankful that his best friend was also friends with her, since she would probably be a lot more willing to talk to him, and Adrien knew she needed someone.

Adrien took a deep breath, and focused on the lecture. _Nino can handle it. And he knows about me, so Marinette doesn't have to dance around it if she doesn't want to. I wish I could do something though…_

Class that day was long. When he was finally released, all Adrien wanted to do was sprint out the door and go find Marinette. _But I can't. She doesn't want to see me._

"Hey."

Adrien looked up from his desk. "Oh. Hey Chloe."

He saw something in her expression, beyond the general disdain she usually had. It wasn't exactly unfamiliar, but she usually tried a bit harder to tone it back when he was around. _Wow, she's angry._ "You've been upset." She said.

Adrien knew better than anyone that it wasn't a question. "Yeah."

"Is it Nathanael?"

Adrien felt his eyes go wide. "No! Of course not."

"Then it's Marinette. I noticed she'd been avoiding you. I just figured it was because you weren't available anymore." Chloe glared behind him at the empty seat. "What did she do?"

He gulped at the venom in Chloe's voice. "Ah, no, it's my fault." He said, making sure to be as vague as possible. "I upset her, and I just… I'm frustrated that I can't help her."

Chloe was about to say something, but she caught sight of Nathanael, standing patiently nearby and looking curiously at them, and arched an eyebrow. She glared at him, glanced pointedly down to Adrien, and backed off, saying only, "Let me know if you need me to kick her butt."

Adrien watched her back in confusion, but his mind quickly shifted from her as Nathanael touched his shoulder. "We're going to have to talk." Nathanael said gently.

"I got that much." Adrien said, glancing to the door again where Chloe had disappeared.

"Why don't we have lunch alone today?"

Adrien looked over to Nino, who had Alix hanging onto him with an arm thrown over his shoulder. "No worries, the best friends can hang out together for a while." Nino said.

Adrien wasn't sure if he was being sincere when he said, "Thanks Nino."

Of course he wanted to spend time with Nathanael. They'd only been together a short time, so it wasn't exactly surprising, but they didn't have much alone time at that point. The problem was, of course, obfuscating and dancing around revealing his or Marinette's secret identity. Not that he was particularly against the idea, in fact he'd already decided that he should tell Nathanael sometime, but especially with the issues going on it'd be hard to reveal himself and not Marinette. As she said, if one of them is revealed, at this point most would easily draw the lines to the other. _I can't reveal Marinette's identity, not even to Nathanael._

 _So what am I going to say?_

Nathanael took his hand and guided him to a quiet café. It was a bit of a walk, and neither of them said anything the entire way. Nathanael just smiled softly whenever he caught Adrien watching.

The place reminded Adrien of where they went on their first (and only proper thus far) date. It was warm and friendly. The two ordered drinks and some food for lunch and found a table by the window.

"It should snow soon." Nathanael said, looking more at his coffee than at Adrien.

"Yeah. I saw that." Adrien took a sip and sat back, setting down his cup and crossing his arms.

"If you have time, maybe we should go to the park when it does." Adrien perked up at the suggestion, and watched as Nathanael shifted his gaze to the window, and then to Adrien himself.

"It'll be cold."

"You like the cold, don't you?" Adrien felt the smile creep onto his face. That was all the confirmation Nathanael needed, apparently. He closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Are you and Marinette going to be okay?"

 _Right to the point, huh? Well, he's worried about us, I guess. But how much can I really tell him? I don't think "No, see she liked me but when she found out I liked you she decided to try to get over me, and in the process of doing that she ended up falling for Chat Noir, who is also me. So basically I just broke her heart twice. By the way, how was that kiss with Chat? Want to do it again?" uh… anyway, I doubt that's going to pass here._

Adrien looked anywhere but Nathanael as he tried to think of a safe response, but Nathanael beat him to it. "I understand if you can't tell me what happened." He said. "I just… I see my boyfriend having problems, and I want to help however I can."

"I know." Adrien said earnestly. "I know, and I wish you could help, but… Marinette wouldn't appreciate me telling anyone what happened. If I did it would make things worse. Maybe even irreparable. I can say though that… it wasn't her fault. I don't really think it was anyone's fault, actually."

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

 _Do I? Nino's going to talk to her and Alya. If I can't be with her, Nino will. And if they did fight, I doubt I'm high on Marinette's priority list. So…_ "Yeah. I will. I'm optimistic, at least. I'm not sure I can if Marinette can't though. Nino knows more, just by… you know, being more involved when it happened, so I'm hoping she'll actually talk to him."

"I don't think Marinette is the kind of person we have to worry about for long. She'll figure out a way to be okay."

"Will she?"

Nathanael tilted his head at Adrien's words, and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Well, you're closer to her than I am. What do you think?"

 _What do I think? I think… I think she's Ladybug._ "Marinette can handle anything."

Nathanael smiled, "I think so too. If you think I can help her at all though, let me know. Whatever it is, even if she can handle it, we're not going to leave her to deal with it alone."

* * *

"Marinette, Nino's here!"

Her mother's call shocked Marinette out of her thoughts, and out of her bed. "Coming!" She yelled back, checking herself in the mirror to find that, _Yes, I do look as terrible as I feel._ She straightened out her hair as best she could just by running her hands through it on her way to the door, and hurried down the stairs. She stopped short and bent over to peek at who was actually there, and was surprised to find Nino totally alone. _That's a relief though, if Adrien or Alya were here I'm not sure how it'd go._ "Hey, Nino. What are you doing here?"

"Marinette!" He grinned, "Alix ditched me, so I was just getting lunch, and I decided to check up on you, since you weren't at school. Ah, thanks man." He accepted the food Marinette's mom offered him before she ushered him towards Marinette. "So how are you doing?" He asked, complying as Marinette sighed and led him up to her room.

"Not good at all."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so." He replied, taking a bite of one of the pastries on his tray. "You really like him, don't you?"

Marinette turned her back on him sharply, and went to sit down on her bed. Nino took the desk chair just a moment later.

"Alright, so you don't want to talk about it." He shrugged after a long minute of silence. "That's fine. I'll talk then."

He took another bite and chewed slowly, contemplating his words. "Alya loves you. You know that. She'd never really leave you."

Marinette felt her eyes go wide. "How did you know that-"

"Oh come on," He said with another bite of his pastry. "I'm laid-back, not oblivious. You don't usually talk to Adrien outside school without us knowing about it, and you start avoiding him the same day he starts moping? Obviously I'm not going to say anything, but it's pretty clear that some nighttime shenanigans were afoot." Marinette glared at him. _Of course he figured it out. Knowing about Chat, it wouldn't be difficult._ "You've been upset all week, and then suddenly you miss school the same day that Alya misses? Alya is your go-to to talk about your issues with. Since it was something to do with Ladybug that upset you, that means you told her you're Ladybug, didn't you?" Marinette let out an involuntary grimace. _Maybe I really don't give Nino enough credit._ "Yeah, thought so. Dude, you know Alya. She's proud. She's probably more upset that she couldn't figure it out than she is that you didn't tell her. Or she will be, anyway, once she thinks about it for a second. It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Didn't I? I lied to my best friend."

"Yeah, but you did it because it was something you couldn't safely tell her. Even now, if she knows it's her best friend out there she might be even more reckless than she is trying to get it on camera. Besides, she runs the biggest Ladybug blog around so it's not irrational to be cautious with your identity around her." Marinette sighed. _I know that, of course. That's what I've been telling myself all this time but… now it just feels like excuses._ "Adrien didn't even tell me until just a few weeks ago."

"Only because of me." Marinette muttered. "He was being careful for my sake, because I was the one that didn't want to tell anyone."

Nino arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "Well, either way, what are you going to do about it?"

 _What am I going to do? I can't just sit around and avoid everyone. I'm going to have to face this. But… I don't want to force Alya. If she doesn't want to talk, I don't want to bother her._

"Look, it's like this. Wrong or not, you hid your identity. Alya understands why, I'm sure she does now that she's had a bit to chill. You can't change what you did. It's not a capital offense or anything, so don't worry about it. Try to focus instead on how you can work to get past what's bothering you."

They were quiet for a long time while Nino munched on his pastries. "…did he send you to talk to me?" Marinette finally said.

"No, I offered actually, but I'm doing this for Adrien too, yeah. You matter to him, you know. He's upset that he can't help you."

"You said earlier…" She trailed off, not able to look Nino in the eye.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious you like him. Girl trust me, your situation was absolutely ridiculous, but I think you know avoiding him isn't going to do any good."

"I know, I just…"

When Marinette trailed off again, and a brief silence passed, Nino spoke up. "Would it be easier to stop avoiding Nathanael?"

"Probably." She admitted. "I'm afraid I'll say something mean to him though."

"You won't."

"How can you be sure of that? I'm a mess."

"Because you don't dislike him." Nino shrugged again, finishing off his lunch and putting the try down on the desk. "And you're a good person." He stood and stretched, then checked the time on his phone. "I need to get back to school."

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat. _He's right, I'll just think a bit about what I say before talking and I'll be fine. It's unfair to both of them, but especially Nathanael, he doesn't even know everything._ "Okay."

Nino grinned wide and spread his arms as he stood facing her. "Hey, you'll figure it out." Marinette stood to accept his offer of a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, and she captured his waist in her own, he kept talking. "And I'm here for identity shenanigan issues, even after Alya chills and you can go to her again."

Marinette just squeezed him tight, closed her eyes, and buried her head in his shoulder, saying "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

"Good evening, Ladybug." Nathanael said, seemingly not very surprised to see her as he glanced up from his phone.

 _What am I even doing?_ Ladybug thought, examining the boy carefully in the dim light. _I should leave, just take off. I can't believe I even let him catch me in the first place._

She didn't have a patrol that night, but she felt she needed some air, so she went out for a bit. It wasn't like she expected to see Nathanael, she just stopped in an alley to catch her breath and he happened to look up. _The red is flashy is all._

Regardless, she stayed rooted to the spot. "If you don't mind, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm not busy." She responded, searching his face for his intent. He pursed his lips and his eyebrows knit together in thought.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice that things between you and Chat have been… strained, and I can't help but feel I'm somewhat at fault." Ladybug was too taken aback to form a response before Nathanael continued. "If I hadn't kissed him then…"

 _I can't believe he's even thinking that!_ "Hey, no! It's not your fault! I mean… yeah, I wish he didn't do that in costume, but who he kisses is his own business. He can make his own decisions."

Nathanael offered her a patient smile. "That's not what I'm talking about. You like him, and now he has a boyfriend."

"Wait." Ladybug shook her head. "How do you know he has a boyfriend?"

"He didn't stop talking to me." He shrugged. "We're still friends."

"And how does your kiss have anything to do with that?"

Nathanael shrugged again, and smiled a little wider, more sheepishly. "I don't know, it's just a feeling. Maybe it made him realize he had a chance with someone else or something. Maybe it didn't matter at all. Either way, I want you to be happy too."

"That's sweet but… I don't think it's very likely."

Nathanael hummed. "Why is that?"

"The guy I like has a boyfriend." She deadpanned.

"Well," Nathanael said, looking up at the sky, totally hidden by a thick layer of clouds. "Does that mean you can't be happy?"

Ladybug followed his gaze and noticed tiny flashes of light fluttering down around them. _Snow._ She thought, watching the odd flake make its way towards the ground. _Chat would like this._

"He'd like this weather, wouldn't he?" Nathanael chuckled. "Do you?"

A familiar gleam in his eye stole Ladybug's attention away from the dancing flakes. "I do."

"That's something to be happy about then, isn't it? It's a quiet night, and it's beautiful outside. Do we need a better reason to smile?"

 _Easy for you to say._ Ladybug thought, though she still found that the feeling in her chest, like a pressure compressing her lungs, had lightened a little. _It really is a beautiful night though…_ "Hey, Nathanael?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to see an even more beautiful night?" She asked, staring at a tall building not far away.

When she looked back to Nathanael, she noticed the proud, happy smile first. "I'd love to."

The next thing she noticed was the contrast between his hair and his eyes. Bold red and sea green, both beautiful colors. Ladybug thought that that teal color would look great in a dress. Alya would pull it off well. She gulped hard thinking of Alya, but didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around Nathanael and take them both to the top of a nearby building with her yo-yo.

It didn't take long to get to her final destination, and the reward was definitely worth carrying Nathanael the whole way. Ladybug adored Paris at night. All the glittering lights and the cool breeze through her hair made her really feel like she had something worth fighting for. It was serene, beautiful, and above all else it was worth the effort she gave.

A familiar sigh sounded beside her. Ladybug tried to be upset that the boy beside her had totally, inexplicably, and without warning, stole away her precious Chat's heart. But she enjoyed his company. She looked over and she understood why Chat liked him. "Ladybug," Nathanael said, "Thank you for showing me this."

Ladybug hummed in response and turned her attention to the lights of the cars far below hurrying along to wherever it was they needed to go.

"Do you think it bothers Chat at all?" She thought aloud. "That you kissed him and started dating Adrien a week later?"

Nathanael looked at her curiously, and she shot him an interested look of her own. _Or does it bother you at all, Nathanael?_ "I like to think that if Adrien has a problem, he'd tell me. As far as Chat Noir, well, I have a feeling he's not too beat up about it." He chuckled as if he found that funny somehow. "But then, we're just friends." He added with a grin. "If he does say anything about that to you, just remind him about the concept of liking more than one person at once. I'm nearly certain he understands that a small crush on him doesn't mean I don't like Adrien."

 _Liking more than one person at once, huh? I was the one that told Chat it was possible._ Ladybug sighed. _I'm glad. When Adrien tells him about his identity there won't be problems if Nathanael likes both of them already._ She smiled, fighting off the uncomfortable feeling that maybe it would be good (for her, and only her) if there were problems. "I will."

 _But I can't let myself hope for trouble. And I'm glad they're happy, anyway, I don't want to ruin that._ She looked out over the city (the one that, at some point in all her heroics, she had begun to think of as hers) and, watching the bustling of tourists even at this hour and the streaking lights from cars, she couldn't have kept the smile off her face if she tried. _Maybe someday I'll find a boyfriend, but until then this is all the love I really need, I think._

* * *

 _Knock, knock._ Adrien thought, rapping his knuckles on the door to the unimpressive house he stood outside of. _I hope Alya's okay._

Nino had told him not to go, but Adrien was determined. After his talk with Marinette, their worst fear was confirmed: Alya was angry.

That in itself wasn't an occurrence warranting an intervention (and often, if it was bad, it was best to avoid her rather than confront her) but the significant factor here was that she was angry _at Marinette_. The Marinette that Adrien had already upset to the point that she couldn't even talk to him anymore and the Marinette that was Alya's best friend.

No, there was no chance that Adrien didn't at least try.

"Hello?" A pleasant voice from the other side of the door carried to Adrien's ears along with the slight creak of the hinges as the door was swung open.

"Good morning Mrs. Césaire." Adrien said, examining quickly the woman who he recognized from the times Alya posted images of her family online (usually on her social media, though she did once interview them on the Ladyblog as part of a public opinions piece). "I'm Adrien, Alya's friend."

"Oh, so you're the Adrien we've heard so much about!" She exclaimed. Adrien smiled amiably, _How much exactly have you heard about me?_ "Alya! Adrien's here to see you!" She screamed into the house before turning back to him saying, "Please, come in. Alya will be right out."

"Adrien?!" Two children came sprinting around the corner and straight up to Adrien, who had only just crossed the threshold into the house. Nice place. He thought. Homey. Warm. "Hi Adrien!" Both children exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm Todd!" One of them said, "And this is my sister, Mia." Mia waved eagerly as Todd kept talking. "Big sis was right, you are pretty!" He reached up, trying but not quite able to poke Adrien on the cheek.

"Todd, stop! Remember what sis said about touching people!" Mia grabbed his arm, pulling it down to his side.

"Marinette lets me!" He stuck his tongue out before turning back to Adrien. "Why are you so pretty? You're like a prince from the stories!"

Even if Adrien wasn't already too lost to answer (the only time he's ever dealt with kids was after a few akuma attacks, and they're usually not exactly energetic then) he would have been cut off by the loud slamming of a door. Mia suddenly stood rigid. "That's Alya. Nice meeting you Adrien!"

She took off with Todd yelling after her as Alya came into view, nonchalantly carrying a large plastic bucket and a tube of what Adrien could only assume was glitter glue.

Todd smiled easily but still backed away when Alya approached. He bumped into Adrien and flushed red when Adrien put his hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Todd." Alya said. "Tell your sister that if she tries the sardine prank one more time, I'll convince mom to give her a makeover."

"Ouch, that's a bit much even for you, big sis."

"Go."

He looked up and flashed a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you, Prince Charming."

As he ran off in the general direction of his sister, Adrien looked at Alya and arched an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Mom has terrible fashion sense when it comes to those two. She can dress herself just fine but she gets too enthusiastic about the cute kid clothes and things can kind of spiral."

Adrien shook his head, chuckling. "And the sardine prank?"

"It's not important. What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I know Marinette told you."

"And? I'm not going to tell anyone else, your secret is safe. You don't have to-"

"It's not that, Alya." He said. "Look, I already know you aren't going to tell anyone. You're my friend too and I trust you."

"Well, if you're not here for you, then you're here for her. And I don't want to hear from her right now, okay?"

"Marinette didn't send me." He rolled his eyes. "I'm here because I'm worried. About _both_ of you."

Alya frowned and furrowed her brow. After a long pause, she finally closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, let's talk in my room. The kids won't bother us there."

"Has anyone ever told you you look like Chat Noir?" Todd intercepted them just as Alya turned around.

Adrien laughed, "Once or twice." He said with a meaningful look at Alya.

"Do you know him?"

"Why would I know a superhero?"

"Because he's like a knight! He goes around saving everyone! Protecting us from the bad guys! And you're a prince, so…" He shrugged, still smiling and trotting along beside Adrien as he followed Alya into the house.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret." He leant in close to Todd and lowered his voice, feeling playful knowing that he was at least getting the chance to talk things through with Alya. "Don't tell your big sister though." Todd nodded vehemently. "Chat Noir really is a knight."

"I knew it!"

"But there's more. You know Marinette?"

"Of course! She's been over a lot!" He yell-whspered.

"Well, I happen to know that Marinette really is a princess!" Adrien grinned, watching Todd's face morph into shock and then into excitement. "And Chat Noir is actually her loyal knight."

"So _Marinette's_ the one sending Chat Noir out to help Ladybug?!" Todd exclaimed in disbelief. Adrien snickered at Alya's unamused expression when she looked back at Todd's outburst.

"That's right!" Adrien poked Todd on the nose playfully. "She entrusted Chat with that super important mission because he was the best knight she had."

"But…" Todd said, wrinkling his nose as his tone turned a whole one-eighty to sounding nearly sad. "If Marinette is a princess, does that make you her prince?" He asked innocently. _Oh, if only._ Adrien thought, mentally sighing.

"No, see I'm already someone else's prince."

"Oh? I think you and Marinette would be totally cool together."

Adrien chuckled, _Me too._ "But I already have a prince of my own, so it's a little complicated."

"You have a prince?!" He exclaimed. "But if you're a prince, and you have another prince, then…" Adrien couldn't help but smile as Todd's expression changed as he tried to and finally put all the pieces together.

"If you'd rather hang out with my little brother, Adrien…" Alya called, leaving the rest of the sentence for Adrien to fill in on his own.

"That's so cool!" Todd yelled! "I want a prince!"

"I'm sure when you're older you'll find the bravest and most handsome prince there is." Adrien said, patting Todd lightly on the head. "But I've got to go talk to Alya now, okay?"

Todd nodded energetically and ran off to find Mia again.

When Adrien walked into Alya's room, he found her smirking conspiratorially.

"What?"

"He has a huge crush on you, you know."

"Uh…"

Alya just laughed at him. "So, aside from making sure he won't ever stop talking about you, what did you want?"

Adrien took a deep breath. _Focus._ He thought. _This is serious, so no more playing around._ "What exactly happened with Marinette? I know she told you, but… what made everything so harsh?"

Alya sighed, already deflating as she rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Look, I'm not mad that she didn't tell me about being Ladybug. Well, I was, but I'm not now. I'm just frustrated with her. I didn't want to just storm out of there like I did."

"Then why did you?"

"Because she shut down!" Alya flailed her arms dramatically as she spoke. "She didn't even want to tell me in the first place, and I was so angry because she just threw it at me then shoved her head in the sand! She's supposed to be my best friend, but she couldn't even face me when she told me!"

"Alya…" Adrien started, having a somewhat difficult time picturing Marinette totally backing down, even to Alya. "You know why she did that."

"No I don't! That's why I'm so frustrated! If she could just _talk_ to me about it, we wouldn't have a problem! She's supposed to trust me, not be afraid of me!"

"I see."

"Do you?" Alya leaned towards him threateningly. "Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "She tells you something so big and doesn't give you anything else, no elaboration, or explanation, or even any excuse. I understand why you're angry."

Alya closed her eyes again and sighed.

"But does that mean leaving was the right thing to do?"

"No." She muttered. "Of course not."

Adrien thought carefully about his words as he spoke, "Obviously I can't know for certain, but I think Marinette probably was just afraid that you'd reject her."

"That's what I don't get, Adrien. She's my best friend, Ladybug is my idol, how could I do anything _but_ love her?"

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, hopefully in a somewhat comforting gesture. "You know, I go out there all the time and fight by her side. I trust her with my life and more."

"So?" Alya gave him a sideways glance and little more.

"So, when I started coming to terms with the fact that I like guys, I was absolutely terrified to tell her."

"…You were?"

"Yeah." Adrien nodded. "And that's the girl I'd declared my love to multiple times, by the way, and the one I talked things through with at the very beginning in the first place, so she kind of already knew."

"Then why were you afraid?"

"Because it's huge. Alya, it's something that's such a major part of our lives. When I learned the term bi and started _using_ it, it changed everything, way more than you'd think. It's something that's very important to me, and so even with Ladybug, who I knew I could trust absolutely, saying the word was… one the hardest things I've ever done. There's always just that one tiny sliver of doubt, normally it's small enough to ignore but with something as dear to us as our identities or my sexuality, it's hard. Because even if it's a less than one-percent chance, the thought of someone you care about rejecting something so important to you is…"

"I think I understand…" Alya shook her head forlornly. "She couldn't really help it, could she?"

"If you just talk to her, tell her you're not mad anymore, then I'm sure you could work everything out."

Alya smiled, though it looked like it was with difficulty. "You're probably right." When Adrien smiled back, she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Adrien."

"Anytime."


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay. This won't be so hard." Marinette repeated quietly as she approached the school. "I'll just apologize. No excuses, but I'll explain how important it is and she'll definitely understand." It had been a few days since Nino talked to her, and she wasn't feeling much for conversation that weekend, so all attempts to contact her (from Adrien and Nino, mostly, though she did get one sweet text from Nathanael) were ignored. She knew that probably worried them, and she felt bad about it, but she was too distracted to dwell on it.

Tikki talked things through with her a lot, and Marinette was determined to set things right. With everyone.

 _Easier said than done._ For the first time in a long while, the large doors seemed imposing and intimidating. Marinette hesitated only long enough to acknowledge that fact before she pressed on, unperturbed by how small everything made her feel.

Because she was Ladybug, and she was Marinette. As if she'd let something like that stop her when she needed to fix something.

And her first and foremost concern was Alya.

She felt the tension in her chest, the coiling of her gut, and smiled, choosing intentionally to ignore the instinct to run and instead comparing the feeling to when she fought akuma alongside Chat Noir. _All I need is an adrenaline rush. It feels bad now, but it's nothing new, nothing I haven't gone past before. Or that's what I'm going with anyway, 'til it's over._

Alya was relaxing near her locker, furiously swiping at her phone. "Hey Alya."  
"Hey girl." Alya responded, immediately putting the phone away in her bag. "I wanted to talk to you."

Marinette smiled, taking note on how nearly all traces of anger had disappeared from her best friend. Alya was smiling amiably, perhaps a bit nervously, and she gripped her bag's strap tightly, and her voice was calm, almost like she was conducting an interview. "So did I."

"We have some time, let's go to the courtyard, we should be able to find a quiet place there."

"Yeah." Marinette followed Alya, and finding a place alone didn't prove to be very difficult. They were both quiet for the entire walk, with a thick sense of tension in the air.

Alya turned totally to Marinette, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She sighed audibly. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that. But you really pissed me off, girl."

"I know. I'm sorry too." Marinette shook her head. "I handled that whole situation terribly. I was just really scared because…" She tried to find the words, but despite all her practicing with Tikki, she couldn't quite get them.

"Because it's so important to you?" Alya guessed. "Because the idea that something so important being rejected is terrifying?"

Marinette looked at her in surprise. "Y-yeah. How did-"

"Adrien talked to me." She rubbed her eyes under her glasses and rand her hand down her face. "I think I understand now. I'm not mad anymore, at least."

 _Adrien talked to her? Gosh, even when I'm avoiding him he knows exactly what to do to help me. I really owe that cat. But I'll make it up to him later. After this._ She thought. _Somehow._

"I know why you were mad too. I should have been able to trust you. You're by best friend; of course you're not going to hate me. It was stupid to even think you could."

"It's okay. It'd be hard not to have any doubts."

Marinette looked Alya in the eyes and grinned as big as she could. "I love you, Alya."

"I love you too, Marinette. Forgive me?"

She rushed forward and hugged Alya tight, "Of course, silly. Forgive me?"

"I could never stay mad at you." The two sat for a few seconds before Alya said, "I expect full disclosure, by the way. I'm going to be like your assistant."

"Alya…"

"Not like that! I won't put myself in danger, don't worry. I learned my lesson from the Pharaoh incident. I'm talking media, information. I'm going to start putting together all my assets."

"Assets?"

"You'd be surprised what a large group of fans can do, girl."

Marinette laughed. "Okay Ms. Assistant, what exactly is your big plan?"

"I'm glad you asked." Alya grinned, reaching into her bag to take out a notebook. "The first thing we're going to need to do, assemble a comprehensive, itemized list of a year of akuma." Alya chatted on and on about her plans (including an official Ladybug presence on many social media outlets, and some exclusive interviews with convoluted purposes that Alya spent so much time talking about in such detail that Marinette totally lost track of what the actual purpose was) until they had to go to class.

Together, they made their way to the classroom, and Marinette didn't miss Nino and Adrien's grins when they saw her with Alya.

Marinette was ecstatic. _That went smoother than expected._ She thought. _Now I need to fix things with Adrien and apologize to Nathanael._ As excited as she was to try and amend her behavior with Adrien, she _really_ needed to talk to Nathanael. Both because she had been acting rather rude for reasons that he shouldn't even understand, and because she had a long time to think about things.

And something occurred to her. _They only started dating not even two weeks ago. Even if I grant him that Chat likes to visit his civilian friends pretty often, he did me anyway, and that he did find out that Chat had a boyfriend that way, that doesn't explain why he would feel at all guilty about kissing Chat. If anything that should make him feel better, since Chat found someone else so it wasn't his fault Chat isn't dating me. I don't buy, "it's just a feeling". And the whole thing about liking more than one person at once? It would have been simpler to say "no, Chat has a boyfriend now obviously he's not bothered". It's like he knew I was thinking about Adrien and him._

 _Too shady._ She sighed, going over all the hints again. _Plus, I know people liked to think that but I doubt Nathanael would be so positive that I like Chat unless he knew. "You like him", he didn't even ask. And he noticed we were being weird… I was being weird. If they jump to the love conclusion most people would guess that I rejected Chat, not the other way around, and we were being weird before Chat would have had an opportunity to tell Nathanael about his boyfriend._

 _Okay maybe that last one wasn't too solid. There wasn't much time between. Chat's a good-looking guy but I don't think anyone would think he'd get a boyfriend right after I reject him. Not that quickly, even if he did say he liked someone._

 _Still! Nathanael answered questions I didn't even ask. He talked like he knew what was really going on, which he_ shouldn't _. I guess Adrien could have told him but I seriously doubt he would risk it. As long as there's still drama and the one he's telling knows us both it's just too obvious and he'd never do that. Even if I did give him permission, that was before we knew each other, so our drama couldn't cross identities. That's why I didn't question that Nino knew who I was, but I know for a fact that Adrien didn't tell Nathanael before we told each other, and he's too smart to go around revealing himself to our friends after that._

 _I'll ask to be sure, but I think Nathanael figured it out._ Marinette frowned at her paper, thinking, _How, though? And does anyone else know?_

 _Well, he didn't even tell me so I doubt he'll go around telling other people if he does know. Plus, it's Nathanael. I don't have to worry much about him, so first things first, tackle one obstacle at a time. I need to talk to Adrien._ She gazed absently at the golden hair in front of her. _Maybe not today though. Later. I'm kind of exhausted._ Even though things went smoothly with Alya, Marinette still felt drained. She wasn't sure she could handle _another_ heart-to-heart apology session that day. _And I still need to figure out what to say. I spent all weekend focusing on Alya. I don't even know how to start making it up to him._

* * *

"I'm thinking…" Adrien said, scratching his chin. _Is there such thing as a cat pun I haven't used before? Hmm, what part of a cat isn't used much in puns…_ "Tail-ented?"

Nathanael laughed loudly. "Only if you want to sound like you have an accent."

"Eh, I can accept that." He joined in on the laughter and tried to look over at Nathanael's sketchbook.

"Hey, no peeking!" Nathanael pulled the book to his chest and poked Adrien gently with the eraser end of his pencil.

"Come on, please?"

Nathanael frowned playfully. "Alright. You give me one quality art pun and I'll let you see."

"That's what I like to hear." Adrien clapped his hands together eagerly. "Alright, well I'd definitely like to get a new _perspective_ on that sketchbook of yours."

"Three out of ten, too obtuse. You can better than that."

"Well I'll just try harder if it doesn't please a _masterpiece_ like you."

"That's not even a pun, that's just a compliment."

Adrien grinned and leaned on Nathanael, bringing his face close to the other boy's. "It can be both."

Nathanael rolled his eyes, though Adrien noticed his cheeks flush red. "Fine." Adrien felt Nathanael push him away. "Give me some _space_ , and I'll let you see."

Adrien chuckled, "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"It's one of the fundamentals."

He resisted just a little to say, "Three out of ten, too obtuse." Before relenting to Nathanael's soft push and backing away to a more reasonable distance.

"Well I never claimed to be a pun _master-piece_ like you did."

Adrien narrowed his eyes, though he was sure the effect was lost by his dumb grin. _Same pun, different application, I like it._ "You're the best boyfriend a man could ever ask for."

"Eh, don't sell yourself short." Nathanael moved his sketchbook so that Adrien could see what he was drawing. "Anyway I was just practicing landscapes." Adrien looked down at a rough sketch of a view he had seen too many times to not recognize, the rooftops of Paris.

"It's beautiful."

"I only just started." Nathanael retorted. "And you're biased."

"Am I? Well, you're beautiful."

Putting his pencil to paper again, he hummed softly and said, " _Still_ biased."

"Still beautiful."

Nathanael looked up suspiciously, his face red but his expression a calculated annoyed. He sighed and closed his sketchbook, moving it aside. "You just want attention." He said, reaching up to ruffle Adrien's hair.

Adrien let him, enjoying the feeling. "Maybe I do. I have a cute boyfriend to give it to me, so why wouldn't I?"

Nathanael didn't respond before his eyes moved to something past Adrien. Adrien would have turned to look, but Nathanael was still absently playing with his hair because of whatever distracted him so Adrien just let it happen. "Hi Marinette." Nathanael said, making Adrien snap immediately back to focus and turn to face her.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien said, grinning.

Marinette sounded subdued and tired when she said, "Hi guys." She yawned. "How have you been?"

 _Will be better if this means you aren't avoiding me anymore._ "We're okay. What about you? You look tired." Nathanael said.

"A little. I was up late last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about what to say." She looked away at the grass, and put her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys."

"That's okay." Adrien said immediately. He glanced over to Nathanael, who just smiled and raised his eyebrows. Adrien hesitated with his next words. "You had reason." He said finally, wondering how much of her reason Nathanael really knew. _Well, if we just strip down the excess shenanigans, saying she had a crush on me would probably be good enough until we tell him about our identities. He probably assumed that much anyway._

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Nathanael said simply.

Marinette gave Nathanael an odd look. For just a second, she furrowed her brow and her apologetic smile wavered. But it passed as quickly as it came and Adrien wondered whether it really even happened.

"I am. And I'm sorry Nathanael. I was jealous, so talking to you was a bit hard. I'm sorry I didn't even tell you why."

Nathanael glanced toward Adrien before saying, "Don't worry about it, I understand."

After a few moments of silence, Marinette sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, sorry again, thank you for understanding. I won't do anything like that again."

She started to turn away, and Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat watching her do so. He could tell she still felt awkward, and he didn't like thinking that she was just trying to get away from him, even if it's just in that situation and not in an avoiding kind of way again.

"Hey, wait." Nathanael said. Adrien looked over, but Nathanael had his eyes trained on Marinette. "If you're not busy, why don't you hang out with us?"

She frowned. "Aren't _you_ two… uh, busy?"

"With what?" He laughed. "Preparing bad puns? We've just been relaxing, and I don't think either of us mind you joining us."

"Not at all!" Adrien agreed enthusiastically. "I'd love it." He thought that maybe if she _did_ stay, they'd all be able to get more comfortable around each other again. _Like when we were protecting Nathanael after that kiss, haha. All of us got along so well then._

"There you go." Nathanael said. "I, for one, would love the chance to be better friends with you." When Adrien saw the way Nathanael smiled at Marinette, all genuine and happy cheer, he wondered briefly whether Nathanael still harbored the old crush on Marinette he had when he was akumatized. _Well I know I still have a crush on her so honestly I think that'd be great._

She hesitated, but agreed.

Adrien was freaking out a little. _I can't believe we're all here just the three of us._ He knew his face was red, but then so was Nathanael's and Marinette's, so he wasn't really worried.

He spent most of that time just enjoying it.

Until Ladybug and Chat Noir came up.

It was, surprisingly, Marinette who brought up the topic. They had been talking for a long time and eventually their conversation had lulled and they all sat in amiable silence before Marinette asked Nathanael what he thought of Chat Noir. Adrien was trying so hard to figure out what she was trying to do that he almost missed Nathanael's answer.

Almost.

"Obviously, Chat is the coolest cat in Paris," He said. "I'm happy for him."

"And his boyfriend, right?" Marinette elaborated.

"Yeah, I wish them the best."

Adrien couldn't keep the confusion off his face. _I didn't tell Nathanael that Chat had a boyfriend. I thought it would have been a big hint if Chat got one right after we started dating. How did he know? He's not just rolling with it; he's not surprised at all._

"They're both pretty lucky, don't you think? To have found each other?"

"Definitely. Especially the boyfriend."

When Nathanael gave Adrien a grin and a wink, he knew that somewhere along the line, he had messed up. _Oh god, how did he figure it out? Marinette must be_ pissed _. Oh my god what do I do?_

"What do you guys think?" Marinette said, looking positively devious. "Does Chat's boyfriend know his identity?"

Both of them looked at Adrien, which only exacerbated the feeling in his gut that, _Nathanael knows, and Marinette knows that he knows, oh god why am I the last to find out about this?_

"U-um, I… don't know. Nathanael?"

"I think he probably figured it out." _Shit._ "And I think he was intending to wait until Chat told him face to face, but apparently he was a bit too obvious and Ladybug figured out that he knew." _What?_ "I thought I was being subtle." He pouted a little, but still smiled.

"What?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Nathanael and I talked last weekend, when I was being Ladybug." Marinette explained. "I didn't realize it right away, but afterwards I was pretty sure. I was kind of trying to lead it in so you knew I was okay with you telling him but… haha, oops. I got carried away, sorry."

"You're not… mad?" Adrien asked timidly.

"I don't know yet." She turned dramatically to Nathanael. "How exactly did you figure it out?"

"Well my first hint was when I drew that thing after Adrien joked about making out with Chat." Nathanael said, his face turning a shade red. "I noticed they were similar before but drawing them together like that was just… striking I guess. Same face structure, same build, and then I started thinking about it." He looked at Adrien. "You fight with your baton more like a fencing foil than like a staff. So I started connecting the dots. Really it was only after I kissed him and Adrien turned into a blushing mess around me that I knew for sure. Alix was teasing that you had a crush on me, but you were never that bad about it before." He punched Adrien's arm lightly, as Adrien muttered protests. "And then you two got weird the same day Chat and Ladybug did, and I couldn't really miss it. I've drawn you and Ladybug a lot before too, so I just looked more closely and it was the same thing. Same face structure, same build, and it made sense to me that it would be you two."

Marinette frowned, narrowing her eyes at him. "And…"

Nathanael rolled his eyes. "Alix suspects Adrien, but no, I haven't told anyone."

"Good boy." She smiled, cleared her throat, and looked sideways at Adrien, who was nervously awaiting her sentence. "Don't give me that look." _But the kitten eyes protect me._ "I'm not mad." She sighed. "It's not your fault. Besides, Nathanael deserved to know at some point, right? Don't worry, Kitty."

Adrien let out an audible sigh of relief as Marinette and Nathanael laughed at him. He smiled, looked at the two with him, and beamed. _I can't believe how lucky I am._ He thought. _Everything turned out okay, and now we're all together like this._

Plagg burst out of his hiding place in Adrien's shirt then, complaining loudly about a disturbing lack of cheese.

Adrien decided his punishment was that he had to sit and wait while they explained to Nathanael why there was a tiny floating cat with a bad attitude haunting them.


	22. Chapter 22

"My life is literally a television drama." Marinette said, collapsing on her bed. Alya took the chair at her desk and arched an eyebrow in her direction. "There's no other explanation."

"I would think your life would be more like a superhero movie."

"Oh, haha." She shot her friend a playful glare.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Okay girl, what's going on now?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make for a very good drama."

Marinette threw her hands in the air, gesticulating wildly as she talked. "No, you don't understand. The nothing _is_ drama. I honestly do not understand how those two can be that cute."

"Adrien and Nathanael?"

"No, Plagg and gouda- Yes Adrien and Nathanael!"

"Okay Ms. Sassy-pants. Calm down and tell me what the problem is."

"There isn't one!" Marinette exclaimed. "There is absolutely no problem at all! We are all one-hundred percent A-Okay. There is not a problem to be seen." Alya gave her a dry look. "I hung out with them _all day_ , Alya. First they just forgive me like that, then they invite me to stay, and we spend the entire time having so much fun!"

"And that's…" Alya frowned. "Bad?"

"And they were being so fuc-"

"Marinette!" Tikki flew out of her purse to join the conversation. "You're not making any sense."

"Ugh! They were being so cute together, all couple-y and stuff, and it wasn't weird. Like at all. Shouldn't I have felt like… like a third wheel or something?" She looked to Alya and Tikki for support.

Alya just exchanged a look with Tikki before smirking slyly at Marinette. "What exactly did it feel like?"

 _What did it feel like? It was… easy, fun, intimate. Like I was with two really, really, really close friends and we all didn't just go through ridiculous shenanigans. I guess the best way to say it…_ "It…" Marinette scrunched up her nose, feeling a strange uneasiness in her gut. "It felt like when Chat would come to my balcony. But with more art puns and slightly fewer Shakespeare quotes."

"Oh my god."

"What? What is it?"

"You're saying it felt like a date!"

 _A date?!_ "How would I know what a date feels like?!"

"With _both_ of them there?"

Marinette frowned, "Yeah both of them were there! Alya where are you even going with this?"

"Oh my god." Alya just covered her eyes and lifted her face to the ceiling, sighing dramatically. "Nino, you goddamn genius."

"What does Nino have to do with anything?!"

"I told him it was a dumb idea. 'There's no way all three of them would get behind that' I said. 'It's impossible' I said. Oh my god I can't believe-"

Tikki interrupted by saying, "Now _you're_ not making any sense!"

"Girl, they both like you!"

That time, Marinette exchanged a look with her kwami. "She's right, you know." Tikki said.

"So?"

"So _date them_."

"What?"

"Okay hear me out, okay?" Alya said quickly. "So a while ago, back when Adrien was talking to Nino about his crush on Nathanael, Nino started telling Adrien about polyamory and kind of hinting that Adrien should try doing that."

"What?"

"And from what he told me Adrien was all about that! He just didn't know it was possible but he'd definitely be on board if the situation came up!"

"What?"

"So he's been trying to figure out if Nathanael would be down for that but no luck so far and oh my god Mari if you want this could _probably_ happen I'm kind of freaking out right now."

"What?"

Tikki flew directly in front of Marinette's face, but still didn't manage to break her out of her stupor. She just couldn't process what was happening. "Geez, Marinette, don't act surprised! Polyamory isn't a new thing."

"Yeah!" Alya agreed. "I bet Egyptian Ladybug had _all_ the guys."

"Actually, the first Egyptian Ladybug was celibate. And… didn't… really have any friends."

"Shut up, Tikki, I'm making a point."

"The Ladybug during the nineteenth century though was pretty great she had an open relationship with this really nice lady. She actually liked to brag to her about when she'd sleep with the Chat Noir of the time."

"Tikki! Oh my god!" Marinette exclaimed, covering her face and doing everything she could to _not_ imagine sleeping with Adrien. Or anyone else, really.

"No, no, this is good." Alya said. "I'm interested."

"Well it wasn't like she had anything stable with Chat. But by today's standards they were _basically_ dating and the lady she was in the relationship with was very adamant about meeting him."

"Oh?" Alya asked. "She wanted to check out this kitty?"

Tikki giggled. "And more. She wanted to sleep with him. But that Chat wasn't into anything with anyone but Ladybug so she ended up with this guy from America instead."

"Tikki, please!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yes, please, go on," Alya said.

"I think that Chat ended up with one of his best friends. I'd have to ask Plagg again."

"Well this isn't the nineteenth century!" Marinette said, recovering just enough to argue back. "Besides, I don't even like Nathanael that way so it doesn't matter."

"No, that's the Chat that… oh, nevermind. It was the thirteenth century Chat that was always with his best friend. Haha, the kingdom didn't even know what to do with him."

"Focus, Tikki." Alya said, tapping the kwami gently on the head once. She looked at Marinette. "Look, I'm not saying you should date them."

"That's kind of exactly what you said."

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility." _Is it? And so what if it is, does it matter, would I ever actually do that? I mean… Adrien, obviously, and I do like Nathanael but I'm not sure if I'd date him… but that isn't the issue, I think! Even if I wanted to, could I really date both of them?_

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "And you wouldn't find that weird at all?"

"Girl, does Tikki need to talk about the nineteenth century Ladybug again? And anyway, it's not what I think that matters. If you'd be fine dating them both then you should go for it."

"I honestly have no idea if I could do that."

"And that's _fine_." Alya slung an arm around her shoulders. "Those two can't help but be hopelessly in love with you so it's not like you don't have time. And anyway I want to hear more about your date."

Marinette protested. "It wasn't a date!" When she only received a meaningfully doubtful look from Alya, she just gave up. "But, uh… Nathanael knows about us. Being Chat and Ladybug, I mean. We talked a lot about it, among other things. Just so you know."

"Oh my god, he even already knows?!"

"Alya!"

"Alright, fine, 'not a date'. Sure. Just like your rooftop rendezvous with Chat wasn't a date. What was it again, meeting for tea?"

"Alya, stop, I swear."

"I'll stop when you all stop being so helpless."

* * *

"Why is everything always so wonderful?"

"'Always' might be stretching it." Nino said.

Plagg decided to chime in as well. "Yeah, you were complaining about her avoiding you just two days ago."

"Well, she's not avoiding me now, and everything is wonderful!"

"Why, what happened?"

Plagg groaned loudly the moment Nino had asked. Adrien stuck his tongue out playfully at the kwami and said, "It was amazing! I was hanging out with Nathanael and Marinette came up to apologize because she felt bad for avoiding us, right? But then she's about to leave and Nathanael asks her to _stay_ and we spent the whole afternoon talking and Nathanael figured out I'm Chat but Mari isn't mad at me so everything just turned out _really nice_ and I'm so happy!"

Nino just gave him a blank stare. "Okay then. Glad you're happy at least."

"They were so gross." Plagg complained, landing on Nino's shoulder. "It was like when he's with Nathanael but with _two_ of them."

"That's not-"

"Just like when you're alone with Nathanael, huh?" Nino smirked, and Adrien knew exactly what that smirk meant.

Adrien crossed his arms defensively. "We've had this talk before, Nino. Everything is still too confusing for me to try to date two people at once."

"But you're saying it felt like a date."

"I didn't say that."

"That's a good sign though, isn't it?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Adrien let his defensive stance drop, and covered his face with his hands instead, grinning into his own palms. "Yeah. I think it is?"

"Then stop being such a scaredy cat and ask the girl out!" Plagg said.

"Plagg, that's not how it works!"

Nino interjected with, "Then ask Nathanael, and ask the girl out!"

"You two are going to kill me." Adrien groaned dramatically. "Why am I listening to you two about this anyway? Have either of you ever liked someone romantically? Even one person?"

Both of them rolled their eyes. "I'm a kwami." Plagg said. "We're largely aromantic."

"Woah, you are?" Nino gasped, looking over to Plagg.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to listen to me, Adrien, I know who you will listen to."

"Really? Who?" Adrien said doubtfully, accepting the challenge.

Plagg cleared his throat. "Love is merely a madness: and, I tell you, deserves as well a dark house and a whip, as madmen do: and the reason why they are not so punished and cured, is, that the lunacy is so ordinary, that the whippers are in love too."

"Ew." Nino exclaimed. "What in the world-"

Adrien made a face. "How do you even know that?"

"I've been alive since before Shakespeare was a thing, kid. I know a thing or two about his plays." Plagg grinned deviously. "Plus you literally recite lines _all the time_ , it's honestly kind of annoying."

Adrien just gave Plagg his best kitten eyes.

"Your dumb love triangles are so frustrating, honestly." Plagg said, unfazed. "It's almost like you humans invented the concept of dating just to make everything more difficult. You like her, she likes you, he likes her, the only real question here is if she likes him. Whatever way, I don't see the problem with talking to your mate about it."

" _Boyfriend_ , Plagg. The word is _boyfriend_."

"He's your mate, isn't he? And dating is just a stupidly complicated way of mate selection so."

"Mate implies something that we definitely do not do!" Adrien covered his face, feeling it heat up at Plagg's insinuation.

"And boyfriend doesn't have implications?"

"We're getting off topic!"

Nino put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Adrien's right, but, sorry bro, Plagg's totally right about talking to him. Marinette loves you and you love her, so just get over yourselves and date already."

"I wish it were that simple!"

Nino exchanged a look with Plagg. "Uh, bro. I know that actually getting the courage or whatever to ask about it isn't easy but… it really is that simple. There is not anything really complicated about this."

"Nino said naïvely from somewhere down on the aromantic spectrum probably."

"See that is the kind of sass I do not appreciate."

"Sorry."

"Look we can only break it down so many times. It boils down to this. Figure out if Nathanael would be open to a polyamorous relationship, and then figure out if Marinette would be interested in a polyamorous relationship. As far as I can tell, those are both easily solved by _asking them_."

Adrien sighed and conceded. "Okay fine, maybe it's simple but it's still hard."

"And that's why we're here. So you have two of your best buds behind you giving you a push."

In the end, Adrien mused the next day during school, the only push he needed was off of a cliff. _And things were going so well, too,_ he thought when the building shook. He was enjoying a nice, quiet school day with his friends, so he was a bit irked that the akuma were so persistent. _On the bright side, the akuma's attacking the school._ Adrien stood with the rest of the class to begin evacuating the building. _That's a free pass so I don't have to make up some dumb excuse to leave._

Like with most akuma, things went relatively smoothly. Adrien and Marinette slipped away from the class and transformed in an abandoned classroom. There weren't any near death experiences, luckily, but a good part of the school was in shambles when Ladybug finally purified the akuma.

It was routine, commonplace, normal, uninteresting.

Well, at least until after everything was repaired. Everything except for bone, apparently.

When Chat examined the students, some of which were resignedly returning to their classes, he caught sight of Alix kneeling of front of Nathanael, who was cradling his arm and crying, fighting a grimace. _Oh my god. Oh… my god!_ Without thinking, Chat rushed to Nathanael's side, looking over his boyfriend worriedly.

"Hey, I've broken loads of bones. It'll be fine. You'll be fine, right?" Alix smiled reassuringly at Nathanael, who responded with a deep breath and a nod. "We're just going to get you to the hospital and you'll be good as new in no time at all. Well, I'll be honest, maybe more like a month or two." Alix looked at Chat curiously as he tried (and failed, so, so badly) to keep his cool. "Don't worry, Mr. Hero, I'll take care of him."

 _That doesn't stop me from worrying!_ "Kitty, come on!" Ladybug called, snapping Chat into just enough focus that he knew he was still Chat Noir and couldn't fuss over Nathanael like he wanted to.

Still, he lingered until an arm hooked around his and physically pulled him away. "Stop being so suspicious. Go transform. You can coddle him then," Ladybug said.

"Ladybug…"

"He's a tough boy. And Alix is there, she can handle this situation better than either of us can."

Chat looked back, of course, and met Nathanael's gaze.

"If you want to help, Chat," Alix said, casting him an unimpressed glance, "find Adrien and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Chat gulped hard and nodded, turning back to Ladybug only after Nathanael gave him a pained smile and waved him off with his uninjured hand. Despite that, though, and stretching the limits of his transformation, Chat refused to leave entirely until after the professionals who were sent to the school (Police and emergency medical professionals were routinely sent to the site of attacks as soon as Ladybug cleanses the akuma. It had become standard procedure fairly quickly after everyone realized that Ladybug's city-cleaning power didn't heal people who were hurt.) had looked at Nathanael and took him into an ambulance.

When Chat hurried to a hiding spot to transform, the first thing Plagg said to him was a cocky, "Suddenly, everything stopped being so wonderful."

"Plagg!"


	23. Chapter 23

Being a magical superhero in Paris, with someone sending out demon butterflies that possess people and turn them into supervillains intent on defeating her, Marinette had her fair share of things to worry about.

Her love issues should not even register. They should not even have a radar capable of detecting them. And yet… everything just got more and more confusing.

On the bright side, she wasn't all that jealous seeing Chat Noir worry his ears off when he noticed Nathanael. Unfortunately, that may have been because she was too busy worrying herself.

Which wasn't a _bad_ thing.

Realistically, Marinette knew there was little to worry about. Nathanael broke his arm, more likely fractured, actually, and she knew it with a look. Marinette wasn't exactly a paragon of grace; she'd broken a bone once or twice before. Even once during an akuma attack, despite the magic of her transformation keeping her largely unharmed. She knew that he'd be fine, and she repeated that to herself and to Adrien like a mantra. Because even though she was worried, she was still Ladybug, and anyway Alix was Nathanael's best friend, and she'd injured herself more than enough for all of them, so she knew best how to handle him.

Marinette wasn't stupid. Of course she was worried about Nathanael because he was her classmate, and because she liked him well enough as a person and wouldn't wish any sort of pain on him. Of course she was worried because he was Adrien's boyfriend, and she knew that Adrien would be strung out at least until Nathanael had his cast and was back right next to him, and even then it'd probably take a while. But after everything that had happened to her, the not-dating with Chat, losing her chance with Adrien because of identity shenanigans and all the stuff they had to sort through, even the revealing of her identity with all three of her friends, Adrien, Nino, and Alya, after all of that, Marinette was so thoroughly done even attempting to avoid the feelings in her chest.

When she had that crush on Adrien, she fell. It was all wild and unfocused and overwhelming. She was high on adrenaline and couldn't think straight when she saw him approach. And then she started to like Chat. It wasn't falling for him, per se. With Chat, it was a dive. She knew what she was doing, she chose to jump in. She recognized potential and decided to see where it could take her. With Chat it was a dance of sharpened wit and gentle touches when one of them accidentally got cut. They had fun, but it was too unstable, too dangerous, to ever last long.

And then there was Nathanael.

She knew perfectly well that there were a few paths that it could go down, and she knew perfectly well that at least at this point, which path they took was largely up to her. She didn't love him. Not romantically, not yet. But she could if she wanted to. If he wanted to. She stood on the blade of a knife and she felt like everyone was watching her, waiting to see what movement would throw her off-balance, and which way she'd fall.

She decided to tell them all that Ladybug has impeccable balance.

"Hey, Marinette, could you help me with this?" She observed Nathanael, alone for what must have been the first time since he was injured, and took the few steps necessary to stand near him.

"Of course. What do you need?"

Nathanael looked up at her from his place sitting on the ground in the park with a grin and a glint in his eye, though his face reddened as he asked. "Draw on my cast?"

Marinette chuckled a little as he held up his left arm, in a blank red cast, up to her. "You want _me_ to draw on it?" she asked as she took a seat next to him. "I'd have thought you would do it yourself."

"Well, I would, but I'm not as good with my right hand. Plus, it's really difficult to draw well on the outside anyway. Angles."

Marinette hummed in agreement, and took the permanent marker that was handed to her. "Okay then, what do you want?"

Nathanael smiled easily at her. "Whatever you like."

"One insufferable black cat it is, then."

"'Insufferable.'" He arched an eyebrow, but allowed her to take his arm closer to her.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "He pretended to have a crush on himself."

"That's fair."

She tapped her chin, looking at the cast. "On second thought, a regular black cat will do. We'll know. What do you prefer?"

"I do like actual cats."

"I should hope so," She chuckled.

As she set to work drawing a kitten on the cast (she'd had plenty of practice doodling those), it didn't take long for the two to drift into silence. She just scribbled away and he watched her patiently.

It was a little unnerving, only because she had so much on her mind. Seeing Nathanael again without Adrien around was strange to the point that she wasn't quite sure how best to talk to him alone. Even when she was friends with him before, they usually had either Alya or Alix there at least. Now, Marinette couldn't stop her mind from racing. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

 _And of course he can read me like a book. Why not, right?_ She sighed. "Just some… thoughts that are bothering me."

He looked at her with concern, a warm, kind, understanding look that really made Marinette feel like trusting him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess." She stopped her drawing for a moment to close her eyes. "You follow Chat Noir and Ladybug, right?"

"Of course."

"Does it bother you? Like… at all? Chat still flirts with Ladybug. He still declares his love when he thinks it's appropriate."

"Does Ladybug not like it?"

Marinette looked at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Obviously he was concerned about what she thought, but he didn't answer her question. "She's not sure how to feel about it. He has a boyfriend now."

Nathanael pulled back his lips in a gentle smile and closed his eyes. "I don't think she should worry about it." He laughed then. "Listen, Marinette. I don't care at all. Just because he loves you doesn't mean he can't love me. Adrien has more than enough love to go around, don't you think? I went into this knowing that he loves you. He loves me and I'm comfortable knowing he loves you too. Not that anything could stop him anyway."

"That seems…" she said, looking up at him through her bangs after returning to work on the cast, "weird."

"Does it? Do you think you could ever love more than one person at once, Marinette?"

 _Could I?_ Marinette thought about how tentative her feelings for Nathanael were, how strong her feelings for Adrien were, and knew the answer immediately. _I could. I'm just not sure I want to._ "I don't know."

"Romance is just another kind of love." Nathanael smiled down at the black kitten, mostly done, on his cast. "We all love so many people on a regular basis. At least this is how Alix explained it to me. Parents, friends, we… well, I at least, love them, but it's not romantic. Still, I love so many people that way, why shouldn't I be allowed to love multiple people romantically? What's the difference, really?"

Marinette decided that "falling" for Nathanael wasn't a fall, or a jump, it was careful, cautious. It was tentatively wading into the ocean. There were undercurrents that, if she wasn't careful, could suck her under, and she only moved slowly, one step at a time, shuffling forward, testing the waters. It lapped at her toes, then her legs, then her stomach, sometimes riling up and trying to climb her body, to soak her through and pull her under. She stood somewhere on shore, only a few inches into the water, watching the sky, wondering if the weather was suitable for swimming.

And she obstinately blamed Alya that she was at the beach at all.

* * *

Adrien was nervous. No amount of practicing or even fighting super-powered bad guys could ever really prepare him for _relationships_. Not really. They were their own beast entirely. Especially when he's apparently dead set on making everything more complicated than it needs to be.

 _So fine, I'll listen to the ones with no experience, that's never gone wrong before, right?_

But then, in hindsight, he didn't really have to try. As it turned out, romance was on everyone's mind. Perennially. _This is what I get for being a teenager._ He sighed, but smiled as he shook his head.

"Marinette asked me about your flirting yesterday."

 _Shit._ Adrien felt his own heart tilt in his chest. _There's no chance that this conversation doesn't go_ straight _down that road._ "Oh, did she?"

Nathanael hummed, examining him quietly. Adrien shifted uncomfortably under Nathanael's gaze. _Well… He knew about it! I could stop if he wants me to but he knew. I asked him!_

"Yeah. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, since we're dating."

Adrien had a very good reason he didn't talk to Nathanael about Marinette, past being clear with him that he loves her. And that reason, to put it bluntly, was that Adrien had no freaking clue what he was doing. Having his two best friends being aromantic didn't exactly facilitate matters either.

With Nathanael, after a short while it was easy. After he'd gotten into the flow and conversation could carry itself without much effort. But he never had a boyfriend before. The word came with things he couldn't be clear on. Things he didn't know about; things he wasn't experienced with. It was a change. Not bad, not even necessarily unpleasant, and certainly not unwelcome, but it was still a change. He was in unfamiliar territory and it could be a little unnerving.

"So… what did you say?"

"I told her that you love her."

"She already knows that."

"And that I know that loving her doesn't mean you love me any less, so I don't care." A smile tugged at Adrien's lips, so he tugged Nathanael into his arms. Nathanael scoffed and hugged him back. "Did you really think that I'd agree to date you if I had a problem with you flirting? You're incorrigible."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Oh yes you are! Have you gone a day in your life without winking at someone? Who's the one here who flirted with himself, pretending to have a _crush_ on himself?"

"You all are never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Adrien laughed. "I suppose I deserve that."

"I still have that sketch, you know."

The image of him pressed up against a wall while Chat Noir kissed the life out of him immediately took over Adrien's mind. _Oh god, I know too well._ "I can't forget."

Nathanael just laughed at him. "Oh come on, _now_ you're blushing about it?"

"I'm not!"

"Don't even pretend!" Nathanael narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're blushing!"

Adrien searched for another conversation topic. Any other, really. Then his eyes fell on a cute black kitten drawn on Nathanael's cast. "Who drew that?" he asked, recognizing Marinette's style in that exact moment. _Goddamn it._

Nathanael rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Marinette did. We hung out yesterday, while you were off at your shoot."

"You did?"

He received an amused, lazy smile. "We were never that close, but we were friends long before you even came to school, if you don't remember. We hang out sometimes."

 _Oh, duh. I keep forgetting that everyone has a whole lot more history with each other than I do. Of course they talk._ "So, you're friends with her then?"

"Yeah."

"And it's… just friends?"

"Adrien are you really-"

"I'm just asking!" Adrien said. "You know I love her, and I was just wondering, since you liked her back when you were akumatized. I'm not accusing you of anything, and I'm definitely not upset, that'd be kind of hypocritical, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would." Nathanael shook his head as his stern look of disbelief fell into a smile. "And yes, I like her, since that's what you were really trying to ask."

 _Uh oh. Did I hear him right? Am I just going deaf? Some terrible side effect of having heightened hearing when I'm transformed? Oh, Nino is not going to rest until I ask now. Why can't a single thing in my life be free of shenanigans? "Sorry Adrien, I'm not at all interested in Marinette. Obviously I'm too gay for you for that to be a thing! I-" Dang I need to stop doing that, Nath doesn't even talk like that. What am I actually doing? Oh, right. I may as well get it over with. I'm going to have to eventually._

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I think you of all people would understand why."

"I do. I just…"

"What is it?"

 _Well if Nino's making me do this, the least I can do is throw him under the bus for it._ "Nino's been bugging me about something," he said nervously.

Nathanael furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Well he knows that I like Marinette too, and he's been bugging me to ask you if… well… he's been telling me that it might be something to consider… that is… uh, us… both dating her. And each other. A polya-meow-rous relationship." Adrien kept babbling, spewing off cat puns and incoherent half-sentences until Nathanael burst out laughing. _Is that a good laugh or a bad laugh, oh my god, he's going to hate that I even thought about it oh god, kill me now._ It took Nathanael a few moments to calm down enough to give him a real answer. When he opened his eyes and looked at Adrien again he'd just burst into another fit. "What? Say something."

"Sorry, sorry." Nathanael patted him on the head, messing up his hair just a little. "I just- Alix has been telling me the exact same thing." Adrien knew his jaw had dropped into the ninth circle of hell, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. _What._ "She kept telling me, 'You like them both, date them both! Stop being so dense!' I never thought I'd be hearing that from you too." _What._ Nathanael chuckled. "If you think Marinette would agree to that, I'm on your side, Tomcat."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want to ask her out, go for it."

Adrien's mind went to a million different scenarios in which asking out Marinette could go. "Uh…" There were a million reasons he could think of for her to say no. "You're helping!"

"I'm the one she probably doesn't even like."

"No, you're helping! You're not making me do this myself!"

Nathanael shook his head and pulled Adrien into a tight hug, running his fingers calmingly through his hair. "Of course not. I'd never make you do anything like this alone."

Adrien sighed, feeling through Nathanael's calm assurance that things would go well. _Even if she does say no, at least we'd have tried, right?_ He gently squeezed Nathanael in their hug before he heard his boyfriend whisper. "You dork."


	24. Chapter 24

Despite Adrien's insistence that everything was perfectly fine, it was getting difficult to deny that a love-struck teenager trying to work up the courage to ask someone to date both them and their boyfriend was actually kind of awkward. And of course, at that point, a little more than a week after they had decided to do it, even Alix had talked to him about it, yelling in exasperation at how helpless both he and Nathanael were being.

"Seriously, what is so hard about this?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking unimpressed. "You already asked out Nathanael, you can ask out Marinette."

"This is not the same situation!" Adrien protested.

"You're right, it's better, you already know she likes you!"

Adrien threw his arms in the air while Nathanael put his hands on Alix's shoulders. "Now, it's not easy, Alix."

"And don't think you're getting off either, Nath. Being my best friend doesn't mean I won't call you out. You're being just as bad."

"Do I need to remind you that the last time the topic came up with her, Marinette _didn't_ like me?"

"Do I need to remind you that that was when you were akumatized, and Marinette never actually said that anyway? Both of you are just being scaredy-cats. Even if she does say no, at least then it'll be over and I don't have to keep watching the three of you pine for each other."

Adrien pouted. "Alright, fine, we'll ask her."

"When?"

"Soon."

"I don't believe that for a second."

Nathanael frowned, looking at Adrien. "How are we even going to do this? Maybe a plan would make it easier?"

"I don't know," Adrien whined, "what are we supposed to do, just strut up to her all casually like 'Hey Marinette! Would you like to come play in the snow with us? Oh, yeah, and it's kind of a date, by the way.'"

He kicked a small pile of snow at his feet to punctuate his words, and Nathanael just sighed. "You're such a dork."

Alix groaned for what must have been the hundredth time that afternoon. "Oh my god. Guys, just… this is what you're going to do. You're going to invite her to lunch, you're going to sit down with her, and you're going to tell her you want her. 'Hey, we both really like you and we talked about it and if you want to maybe we could all be helplessly romantic together.' It's as simple as that."

"This is not simple!" Adrien exclaimed.

Alix rolled her eyes. "You seriously have no chill."

"This is not a situation for chill!"

"When _I'm_ the one telling you it's time to chill," Alix said, gazing seriously at Adrien. "It's time to freaking chill." _I can't tell if she's saying she doesn't have any chill or if she's just threatening me._ He exchanged a look with Nathanael. _Probably both._ "Both of you are going to talk to her after school today. Alya will be there, that's fine, she's as done with y'all as I am." _What's that supposed to mean?_ "You will catch Marinette outside the classroom, or otherwise just outside the school, and you'll ask her to have lunch with you both tomorrow. When she agrees, you will thank her and you will leave to go be cute somewhere else. Got it?"

"Got it." Adrien repeated. _God, why is everyone else's best friend so scary? Alix and Alya both are just…_

"Good. There's your plan. Now stop being pansies about it."

"That's not a plan, though! We still don't know what to say to her tomorrow!"

"And you have a whole day to figure it out! Wow! It's almost like I thought this through!"

Adrien pouted, but recognized that continuing to argue wouldn't do any good. Instead, he just grudgingly agreed and moved the conversation to a different topic.

Of course, the end of the school day came terrifyingly quickly. Adrien talked quietly with Nino, telling him what was going to happen, hyperaware of Marinette sitting behind him as he did so. Naturally, Nino agreed wholeheartedly with Alix. "About time!" he said, tacking on a few encouragements after to try and ease Adrien's nerves. Which they did, for a while. When the bell rang though, Adrien felt like a rubber band stretched taut.

As it turned out, Alix did plan everything out. In fact, she helped ensure her plan went off without a hitch. After Adrien motionlessly watched Marinette and Alya leave the classroom, she rolled her eyes and left quickly after them. When Adrien finished packing and was joined by Nathanael a minute later and they headed to the main doors of the school, they were able to pass Marinette and Alya because Alix had stopped them and was talking animatedly to them about something. _A distraction, of course._

So, hand in hand, Adrien and Nathanael waited outside the school. Nino was there too, a few yards away, clearly intent on watching but not wanting to get in the way, and Alix emerged from the large doorway with a wink at them just before Marinette and Alya appeared.

 _Casual, Adrien. Be casual._ He gave Marinette a smile and a wave when she looked over. After a second's hesitation, he remembered his purpose and beckoned her over. "Hey guys!" she said. "What's going on?"

"Well," Nathanael answered, "not much, but we were wondering if you were doing anything for lunch tomorrow."

Adrien continued for him. "If not, would you like to join us? Nino and Alix are ditching us."

Marinette frowned. "Uh, I don't know. I think I'm having lunch with Alya." _Abort, abort! That's an excuse if I've ever heard one!_

Just before Adrien was able to brush the entire thing off and tell her not to worry about it, Alya's amused gaze shifted between the three of them in just a second. "Girl, did I forget to tell you?" She smirked, and sent Adrien a purposeful glance. "I'm actually going to help Nino with some audio files tomorrow! I'm so sorry I didn't mention it. He asked me to be his second opinion on his edits, and I can't let my dude down."

"Oh. Okay, then I guess…" Marinette shrugged and smiled at Adrien and Nathanael. "I guess I will join you. I'd love to, thank you."

Adrien let out a deep breath as inconspicuously as he could. _Step one, I guess? Thanks Alya. Now the hard part. What the actual heck am I going to say? I was just babbling with Nathanael, and he's the one I'm already dating. How are we going to manage to pull this off right?_

 _Oh god, what did we just commit ourselves to?_

* * *

Marinette knew for a fact that Nino had _not_ asked Alya for help. She knew exactly what Alya was trying to do. Unfortunately, she didn't really have the will or the words to argue.

Adrien and Nathanael had just invited her out to lunch. Just the three of them. Once again, they'd be all alone, and once again, she'd have to report back to Alya with all the details because ever since her best friend got it in her mind that she should "just date both of them!", she was taking an even greater interest in Marinette's love life than usual. Which was saying something, to be sure.

"Your wild card," Alya said to her the evening before she'd have to have lunch with the boys, "is Nathanael. You know Adrien loves you to death, and I've been informed that he's very much open to a polyamorous relationship. You have to win over Nathanael, which shouldn't be difficult because he already has a crush on you. Just, you know, test the waters, try and find out if he'd be willing to do the poly thing."

"Do the poly thing," Marinette deadpanned, shaking her head in defeat and resigning herself to Alya's lecture on exactly how to turn one friendly lunch into an actual date. "What if _I_ don't want to do the poly thing?"

"Then do your best to not woo Nathanael. Even if it is just a little late for that." Marinette slammed her head down on her desk and jumped up, rubbing her forehead, when she made contact just a bit harder than she meant to. "Do you really not want to? No one would blame you, you know. I know I'm excited to see this happening but if you don't want to…"

"That's not it!" Marinette exclaimed. "I honestly still don't know! I've never thought about anything like this before!"

"Still?"

"It's confusing!"

"Girl, listen. Do you like them?" Marinette just glared at Alya. She held her hands up in defense. "Alright, I get it. My point is, if you like hanging out with them, and you like them, then ask them out! They've both been pretty clear about being interested in you."

"In Nathanael's case, well before starting to date Adrien."

"Still." Alya shrugged. "What would it hurt, anyway? At least if you all face this you can stop worrying yourself over it."

 _She's got a point there. It's the same thing as revealing myself to Chat really. I'm just shying away because I like how it is now and don't want to mess anything up. But… just like then, it does have the potential to be better. I have to take risks if I want to get anywhere. I do it all the time as Ladybug, what's the harm in doing it now?_

 _But on that note, is that what I really want? Everyone keeps telling me that it would be great, but…_ "Remember when you came back from apologizing to them, and you were freaking out because you hung out with them all day and it felt like a date?" Alya asked casually.

"Yes?"

"You were being a spaz-lord, but when you started telling me about what happened you were super happy. I like seeing you that happy. I've only been bugging you so much because I know it was those two who made you that way." Alya sat next to Marinette and hugged her from the side. "But I guess all my bugging has just been stressing you out. Sorry for being pushy."

Marinette turned to hug Alya properly. "It's okay."

"But you do need to at least talk to them about it, whatever you decide."

Marinette groaned. "I know." _But not tomorrow._

The next day, Marinette was all jumbled nerves and uncertainty.

 _It doesn't even really have to do with them. Obviously I like them both,_ Marinette thought as she doodled on her notes, watching the clock tick away. _I'm just not sure I could go through with a relationship like that! It just seems… draining, I guess. I'm not worried about the rest of the class, except Chloe, I know they'd be cool about it… I'm not sure about my parents though. And I'm worried about how things between the three of us will turn out. I guess all I can do about that one is trust them. I already went through the whole identity shenanigans with Adrien, he at least deserves my trust that this won't ruin our friendship. Nathanael too, even after figuring it out for himself, he kept quiet. And he's been so easy with me recently._

Marinette stared at her notes for a long minute, letting her mind wander. _What am I even worried about that for? Our relationship has already changed so much, what's one more rock of the boat? Still…_

She continued with her thoughts until the bell rang, snapping her out of it.

Adrien and Nathanael made small talk with her as they walked to the small café they had decided to have lunch at. The two kept exchanging nervous glances though, seemingly telling each other something. She wasn't as confident about Nathanael, but she was sure that Adrien's unspoken message to his boyfriend was something along the lines of, "Say something! (Marinette couldn't be sure what that something was) No, don't make me say it! You start!"

Marinette decided not to say anything. The two were obviously thinking about something important to them, and she was determined to have a normal, _friendly_ lunch with her two good _friends_.

Even if things were ridiculously tense.

She sipped her tea, observing the two as Nathanael looked pointedly at Adrien and nodded subtly towards Marinette. Adrien gulped nervously. "So…" he said, cutting short the lull in their conversation. "Since he couldn't do it himself, I was glad that such a tail-ented artist like you drew on Nath's cast for him."

Marinette arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Did you prepare that ahead of time?" Adrien blushed and rubbed his neck, immediately looking to Nathanael instead. Marinette looked between the two and sighed. "Okay, I'll bite. What's your deal?"

"Our… deal?" Adrien asked.

Nathanael put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Forgive us, Marinette, we're just nervous." He forced a smile, which made Marinette just turn her still neutral gaze to him. _Why on Earth would they be nervous? Unless Alya was – no, I refuse to even entertain the thought._

"Why are you nervous? It's just a lunch d- It's just having lunch together." She felt her face heat up, but was sure that she hid her mistake and very deliberately _didn't_ use the word "date".

They exchanged another look. Adrien scratched at his ear. "Well, it's not just lunch," he said, "we kind of agreed to ask you something before it was over."

 _Shit._

"Remember when I was akumatized?" Nathanael asked. "That was the day you all found out something super important about me?"

 _No way Alya was right, heck no they do not like me._ "That you're too nice to hurt anyone even when you're akumatized?" Marinette said, purely in self-defense, purely out of denial.

Adrien chuckled deep in his throat, more of an unsteady purr really, while Nathanael sighed. "No, I meant specifically pertaining to you."

Marinette thought for a moment, and couldn't come up with any other out. "The crush thing?"

"Yeah." Nathanael blushed, looking over at Adrien and then down at the table. "Well that might… still be a thing."

 _Goddamn it I don't want to decide this right now._

"And as you know, Purr-incess, I love you very much," Adrien said, not helping the situation in the slightest. "So we were talking about it and we decided that… uh…" His words died in his throat and he looked away quickly.

"We decided to ask you out," Nathanael said, still looking anywhere but her. After a moment of silence, his eyes flickered to hers and stayed steady. "We both decided that we like you, and so we thought about having a polyamorous relationship, if you're interested."

Marinette just sat with her jaw slack. _They actually fricking did it, Alya is going to freak out. Oh my god, what do I say? Do I_ want _to date them? I…_ Try as she might, she couldn't find an answer. She liked them, yes, but when she tried to think about whether it's even feasible, and the confirmation in front of her that it was real her mind just short-circuited.

Adrien smiled forcefully, but Marinette knew him well enough to know he was scared. He looked like he expected her to get up and bolt out of there, leaving him without a word. God, she hated that look. It was enough to snap her out of her stupor, but not before Nathanael added on to his proposal. "Don't give us an answer yet if you don't have one. Take as much time as you need to think about it, okay? We'll understand if you don't want to."

Marinette examined him closely. He was much harder to read than Adrien, and all she could see in his eyes was hopeful affection. "I'll…" she started, "I'll have to think about it."

"Of course. Thank you for even considering it. I understand that it's not exactly the most common arrangement."

He looked over to Adrien, for support or to support the poor Kitty, Marinette couldn't quite tell. Maybe both. She thought both of them blushing and stealing glances at each other in their nerves was absolutely adorable. "No, it's not," she mumbled, too quiet for them to hear. _But when has anything in my life ever been common?_ Fleetingly, she thought again about what being together with them felt like, when things weren't awkward from the impending proposal. _But the uncommon things are usually the ones most worth putting effort into. Maybe this will be the same?_


	25. Chapter 25

It was a rainy day. Everyone had pretty much backed off on the dating thing. Nathanael and Adrien both gave Marinette plenty of space. They made themselves available, but rarely talked to her much if it wasn't necessary. Alya let the topic drop as well. Marinette just figured that after she told her that Nathanael and Adrien asked her out, Alya wanted to let Marinette make her own decision.

If she were being honest, despite the fact that it was constantly on her mind anyway, it was refreshing to go the week she did without much going on at all. No one was stressing over more big secrets, no one was going overboard with trying to play matchmaker. It was a normal week and nothing more.

The only problem was that at that point, there was nothing anyone could say to Marinette to make her decision easier. She already had all the advice and information necessary, she just needed to make a decision.

 _I_ think _I want to say yes. Because I like them both and they both like me, but can we make it work? I can't step into their relationship and just cause trouble. It's a matter of whether it's worth the risk. For me personally, I'd say yes, but there's risks for Adrien and Nathanael too._

 _But then they were the ones that asked._

Marinette sighed dramatically. _There's only so many times I can repeat the same things in my head. I have my answer. I just said it! I want to say yes. For me, the reward is worth the risk, so what am I waiting for?_ She frowned to herself as she took out her phone and texted the boys. _Yeah. They're smart boys, I'm sure they know what they're doing. If they think it's worth it for them, and I think it's worth it for me, then there's not really even a problem._

M – Hey, can you both do lunch today with me?

She put her phone down and started getting ready for school. _Rain._ She thought, hearing the pattering of the drops on her roof. _I think I made a waterproof coat a while ago… I'll look for it after I shower._

When she got back to her room, feeling refreshed and clean, she checked her phone.

N – I had plans with Alix, but if I didn't drop her after you asked to meet she'd probably suplex me into next Sunday. I'll text her.  
A – lol same I'm at ur service, princess ;3

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Predictable," she muttered, shaking her head and smiling as another text came in.

N – Alix said Adrien and I both are definitely going to lunch with you today. We'll be there.  
M – Good, I'll see you at school  
A – I eagerly await our reunion, my lady!  
N – You actually get flirtier in text, you know.  
A – :3c  
M – omg  
N – I agree. That someone gave him access to that emote is terrifying.  
A – you love me  
N – I do. You're still ridiculous.

Marinette giggled and finished getting ready for school.

The rain was light, almost airy, but it still managed to feel oppressive as Marinette walked to the school, safe under an umbrella. She decided not to mention anything to Alya until after lunch, however that turned out, so when she met her friend in front of the school, they went inside making small talk.

She definitely noticed Adrien look at her hopefully, apprehensively, and Nathanael's nervous smile when they walked into the classroom, but they didn't talk. All of them knew that they'd be doing enough of that at lunch. In the meanwhile, Marinette gave them her nicest smiles in hopes that it would ease their nerves a little if she seemed happy about what was going to happen.

And she was, of course, happy about it. She got to date Adrien, Chat Noir! And Nathanael too? That cute boy who, quite frankly, outside of saving Paris actually had a lot more in common with her than Adrien did? It was wonderful, and Marinette knew she'd mess it up somehow. _But I thought the same thing about being Ladybug, and I've succeeded there so far._

It took a long time for lunch to come by. Marinette spent most of that time, when she wasn't working, just listening to the rain, which had become downright torrential at times, and trying to clear her head. _Don't think too much,_ she told herself, _just go for it and figure things out together with them._

"So, Princess." Adrien turned in his chair to look at her after the bell rang dismissing them. "Where are we going today?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to go to the park but…" A clap of thunder emphasized her words, and her point, as she shrugged. "It's probably best to hang out here." He did that chuckle that rumbles in his throat while Nathanael made his way down the aisle to them. It made Marinette smile, and put her at ease. Surprisingly, Nathanael's hand on her shoulder a moment later had a similar effect.

The three of them found a nice space safe from the rain and relaxed, since all of them had the foresight to bring something to eat on account of the rain. They all made small talk as they got situated, but once they were comfortable, Nathanael brushed his bangs out of his face and looked seriously at Marinette. "So, am I right in assuming you've decided what you want to do?"

"You are." Marinette nodded to him, glancing between the two carefully. Adrien bit his bottom lip nervously and looked at her with that same expression she'd seen way too many times, like he expected her to leave him all alone without another word. _Silly kitten, even if I was going to say no, there's no way I'd let this be what ruins our friendship._

Nathanael let his hand hover over his ear, still giving Marinette an unobstructed view of his face save for a few loose, falling strands. He smiled gently, though she could see the tension in his shoulders and in the way he sat a little more hunched over than usual, like he was trying to curl into himself.

For her own part, despite her constant reassurances to herself, she was nervous as well. "Are you both sure you want this? Especially you, Adrien, it could turn into a scandal."

"I don't care. I want this." Adrien assured her, the uncertainty in his eyes disappearing momentarily as he spoke with absolute conviction and determination.

Nathanael smiled at him. "She is right though; you do need to consider how this will work when people literally recognize you on the street. If people see us together and then you with Marinette, they'll go crazy."

Adrien shrugged. "Let them. If they ask me about it, I'll just tell them the truth. It's not as if I haven't already caused commotion with coming out as bi. As long as you two don't mind, I don't."

"I don't mind at all." Nathanael laughed. "People already know about us, and they tend to leave me alone so I'm not even all that worried to be honest. You'll be getting most of it."

Marinette watched the two carefully. _They both really want to do this. Then…_ "Okay then," she said, "If you two still want me to, I'd be glad to jump in on your relationship."

"Y-you would?" Adrien gaped at her, and had to have Nathanael jokingly push up on his chin so that his jaw wasn't through the floor.

Marinette grinned. "I would."

"Then welcome aboard!" Nathanael said cheerfully, his eyes shining as he beamed at her. "I'm so relieved."

* * *

Adrien was elated, to put it mildly. He was so far past cloud nine that he may as well have been in the sun.

 _Marinette said yes._ He still thought on repeat even as he felt Nathanael lightly push his mouth closed again. _She said yes. She's going to give this a chance._

"I'm so relieved," Nathanael said. _Tell me about it._ "I think you broke Adrien though."

"Sorry," Adrien said quickly. He touched Nathanael's shoulder before scooting closer to Marinette and nudging her with his own shoulder. "I'm just really happy."

She reached up and ruffled his hair, making him only smile even more, but she addressed Nathanael when she spoke. "Please. Did you see his face after you kissed him the first time? If I wanted to break him I'd cash in on that free kiss."

 _Fricking break me,_ Adrien thought immediately, captivated by how even in the rain, which greyed the world and muted colors, she shone brilliantly. He was sure his own face lit up with a blush when he realized what just went through his mind. _...Uh, wow, good thing I didn't actually say that._ "Offer still valid until next Tuesday, Princess."

"As someone who has already cashed in that ticket," Nathanael said, smirking, "let me warn you. It's not free; he's still going to beg for another one later."

Marinette laughed, looking sideways at Adrien. "Oh, is that the fair exchange rate of kisses? I take one, you take one?"

Nathanael interjected while Adrien was still trying to think of a response. "And the first to a hundred gets the grand prize."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"You get to choose the _cat_ egory in the great pun championships of twenty-sixteen." He winked. "Remember that Adrien's arsenal is diverse, but he specializes in cat puns. I've gotten the upper hand on him with space puns before."

"Oh, fun. I guess I'll have to win that advantage, won't I? But with a one-to-one ratio of kisses it's not the best method of scoring."

"Well with two people it's not the best. With three, anything could happen."

Adrien chuckled. "Nathanael, your Alix is showing."

"Fine," he whined, rolling his eyes, "I guess it doesn't _have_ to be a competition." He stuck his tongue out playfully for just a moment before devolving into laughter along with Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien sucked in a deep breath, looked at the two, and forgot that he could purr when he wasn't transformed. The others just took half a second to stare at him before bursting into a new fit of giggles, which drew Adrien in again as well.

And that's the way it was. The three of them sat together, all on some kind of high. From relief, from elation, from knowing that even though things were new and scary, they could handle them together.

Adrien knew that they had the trust and the genuine respect for each other that would let them make it work, even if it didn't always seem like it could. He was optimistic because for all the things that had happened, and all the things that he knew would inevitably happen at some point ( _No relationship is perfect, after all._ He reminded himself.), he completely, totally, insistently wanted everything to work out. He believed that that was enough. He trusted that the two people in front of him, the stars in his sky, wanted it as much as he did, and that meant that they'd be fine.

All of them would have their trials. Sometimes related, sometimes not related to the relationship. Sometimes it would be something that they had no idea how to handle, but no matter what, they went through them together.

All of them would have their demons. The things that terrified them and things they desperately wished to hide. The things that they _couldn't_ handle together. But they could still support each other while they went through them.

It was new, and despite the intensity of their feelings it was inevitably shaky. But the things it entailed, the important things, all of that was just a constant. And it was one that hadn't shaken, and wouldn't shake, no matter how much they trembled.

But then, at that moment in time, it was three people who loved each other telling each other just how much. It was three people moving through time, caring for the frayed, painted ropes that were their lives, and letting themselves place each rope next to each other. Not braiding them, not yet, maybe not ever, but sitting back and admiring how their colors complimented each other, and brought out the best in all of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Months. They were together for months. Marinette (Ladybug), Adrien (Chat Noir), and him. And it's fine. It was fine. _It_ is _fine._ Of all people, Nathanael knew that his boyfriend and girlfriend were so much more than just heroes.

Adrien was the playful dork who practiced his puns before using them and who on occasion tried his best to draw even though he was kind of terrible at it (Nathanael would never stop encouraging him though). Marinette was the funny girl who still tripped over herself sometimes and who couldn't form sentences when she got flustered (and it never ceased to amaze Nathanael that _he_ could make her flustered).

Marinette was the insecure girl who was humble to a fault and covered her feelings with sass, a façade of assured confidence, and a touch on the shoulder (or that was all she'd take anyway, Nathanael gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and he'd be willing to give so much more when she was upset or otherwise). Adrien was the worried boy who was often even less sure of himself than Nathanael was, who leaned into him with just a little more pressure than usual and closed his eyes so no one could see them as he took deep, steadying breaths when he got upset.

Nathanael did everything he could for them, but there were still things he didn't, couldn't, understand. _And,_ he thought, _there are things that they'll never understand._ The news report playing on the television in front of him droned on. He didn't need to watch it; he already had it all memorized. It was, after all, the report on the akuma victim Le Dessinateur. His room was dark, with only the dim glow of the television for light, and he just sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. For the fifth time that hour, his phone vibrated. For the first time that hour, he found the energy to pull it out and actually look at the message. _Alix, of course._ Two were from Adrien and Marinette, but three were from his best friend.

Alix – Hey do you know what formula to use on problem 18?  
Alix – Okay, I figured it out. Still not answering?  
Alix – Are you watching that report again? Seriously, delete that, Nath.

Nathanael looked back at the television screen, seeing a clip of Chloe wailing about what he had done to her, and cringed. His phone buzzed again, drawing his attention.

Alix – You know what watching that does to you.  
N – I can't just delete it though.  
Alix – I didn't even record mine.

Nathanael didn't have an answer to that, so he looked at the messages he got from Adrien and Marinette.

He nearly snorted with laughter when he opened the message and saw Chat Noir grinning and holding up his hand to the edge of the screen, forming half of a heart. Before even opening it he knew Marinette's contained the other half.

As he mused, his eyes drifted back to the television. _Dorks._ He shook his head, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the pictures. Half of a heart from each of them. Two halves, both for him, to make a whole heart. He remembered a lot of people talking about how loving someone meant giving your heart to them. But with the hearts of heroes, he felt he needed to be extra careful with them. How much more important than his are they, anyway?

The report showed blurry footage of Le Dessinateur trapping Marinette and Chat Noir in a box and sinking their boat. Not for the first time, Nathanael allowed himself to laugh quietly at the irony that Marinette and Chat at that point still had no idea who the other's secret identity was. Laughing at them was better than thinking about how he tried to kill them.

Without a word, he shut off the television and crawled into bed, wondering whether Alix had the better idea. _Paris is back to normal after all, why can't I be?_ He frowned to himself as he plugged his phone into the charger and drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nathanael took a deep breath, took a refreshing shower, and took a moment to watch himself smile in the mirror, checking to make sure that he could still do it convincingly even on days like that when it was difficult. He knew Adrien and Marinette noticed when he started thinking about his time being akumatized, but he hadn't told them what bothered him. Even if he did, there was no chance that they would understand.

Alix did, though. And when he arrived at school, Alix sat next to him, let him lean on her, and hugged him close. "You need to stop watching that, Nath."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "I know." She knew too well. She knew that he wasn't apologizing for watching it, but for being Le Dessinateur in the first place. Just like Nathanael knew exactly how Alix felt about Chronogirl, she knew him as well. Even though they didn't remember doing what they did, even though there wasn't even any evidence because of Ladybug's power, they knew what happened.

In a way, the fact that none of it had any effect on anything made him feel even worse.

Later in the day, Nathanael was alone with Marinette and Adrien at her house. That happened a lot after they started dating. As he knew they would, both of them picked up on his mood. "You okay, Nath?"

"Peachy," he replied, not even attempting to put any enthusiasm behind it. They both sat close on either side of him, trying to reassure him with raw feeling instead of words since he wasn't using his.

It wasn't that they were heroes and he was a villain. It wasn't that they were brave and strong and competent and he was just a student. No, it wasn't any of that that made him feel downright diminutive compared to them. It was that they had something amazing, wonderful, beautiful, and the closest he had ever gotten to that was when he was actively trying to take it from them.

He didn't want to be a hero, no, not really. He just wanted to understand that part of their lives. Because he knew it wasn't easy for them. Even past the stress of needing to fight every akuma, they had their fair share of scary experiences. Moments that they'd never forget even if they desperately wanted to. Marinette had once confided in him that she sometimes still had the occasional moment when she would look at Chat and remember all the times he nearly, or did, die for her. Nathanael chose not to mention that Alix couldn't even look at Chat Noir anymore.

And he loved them, but that was something that they just didn't understand. They never stopped to think about what life was like for an akuma victim after the initial trigger was dealt with. Sometimes they didn't even stop long enough to deal with that. Their lives moved at a rapid pace, one that on days like that one, he couldn't quite keep up with.

"Do you two ever think about that time when I was akumatized?" Nathanael asked quietly, wanting some response but unsure what he was really looking for.

"Not often," Adrien admitted.

"Rarely," Marinette said.

"Why? Do you?"

"All the time."

He felt hands on his shoulders and bodies pressed close to his. "You aren't responsible for that."

"Yes I am." Nathanael closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. He knew every detail, every move he made and every word he said, but he still couldn't remember doing them. _I don't remember it clearly, but the one thing I do recall is making a deal. And Alix told me she did the same thing._ "I was given a choice and I took it. That's how it works."

"Nathanael…" Marinette touched his shoulder. He leaned into her without even meaning to.

"I'm sorry, it's just," he began, "you two are heroes. I'm literally dating Paris' heroes and even now I can't wrap my head around you two actually wanting me here. You're so amazing, and I'm just…" He sighed, not finding the word he wanted, and watched as Adrien and Marinette shared a look.

"We're not asking you to be a hero," Marinette said gently.

"But you are one anyway," Adrien added.

Nathanael scoffed. "What are you talking about? I tried to take your miraculous. I tried to kill you! That's not a hero." _I tried to kill them. Both of them. Alix_ did _kill Adrien. That's not just something we can brush off._

"It's okay!" Marinette slipped her arm through his, sitting close to him so they were touching. "It's fine, everything turned out alright, and you weren't in control of your actions."

Adrien nudged him from the other side. "And even heroes aren't perfect."

"Aren't perfect?" Nathanael felt his breath get shallow and unsteady. _Oh god, I need Alix here._ "You think it turned out just fine?" He stood, pulling away from Marinette and pulling at his hair as he turned to look down at them. "You two act like everything just goes right back to normal after your power cleans the city. And it _does_ but it doesn't at all; everything is different and it _hurts_ because it's just business as usual for everyone else but we have to watch the news, see ourselves without recognizing ourselves, watch the terrible things we did, and be told over and over again to just go back to our lives. 'Oh, Nathanael, you just attempted murder? That's nice, go finish your physics presentation.' Just because that boat and Chloe's room are back to normal doesn't mean that we are!"

Marinette opened and closed her mouth, like she wanted to say something but didn't know what. Adrien just looked away. "You weren't in control then. It wasn't you," he insisted.

"Wasn't it? Then what was I doing on that boat alone? Why did I say no just before being in clear pain? If Hawkmoth had to threaten me then clearly he wasn't the one in control."

Adrien shook his head and stood, taking a step towards him. "It's not like that. It's… a lack of inhibition. It's you, yeah, but not _you_. It's giving you powers and taking away any excuse not to use them. You wouldn't have done those things."

"You were just saying I would! It's proof that I would! It just means I did what I really wanted to and… and I don't- I don't want to hurt you."

Marinette stood as well, then, and hugged Nathanael tightly. "You didn't," she said. "And you're right. But you know what? The circumstances that lead to you making any of those decisions that Le Dessinateur did are never going to happen again. And you're not the same person anymore, anyway."

"Am I not?" Nathanael looked into her eyes as she led him back to the chaise and sat him down, returning to her own seat next to him a moment later.

"No, you aren't. Did the Nathanael then have the guts to ask me out? Would the Nathanael then have been able to look Chloe in the eye after stealing her precious Adrien from her? Would you have been brave enough to kiss Chat Noir back then?" _She has a point._ "You're not the same person. None of us are." Nathanael found himself captivated by the burning intensity carried in her eyes and sent through to him with every touch. A brush against his shoulder, a bump of their knees, and finally a hand against his cheek.

"She's right," Adrien said, kneeling next to him and resting his arm over Nathanael's leg. "I shouldn't be telling you what you would or wouldn't do, but you said yourself you don't want to hurt us and I know you don't really want to hurt anyone. That's why we're here, Nathanael. All the things that you did while akumatized, any of it that you regret, that's our job to stop. We're trying to make it so that you don't have to feel this way, to minimize the damage."

"Exactly," Marinette continued. "We're here, and we're not going anywhere." There was a long pause which Nathanael took to carefully regulate his breathing. "I'm sorry that we didn't realize it bothered you."

"You couldn't have known until I said something. I'm not angry that you didn't notice, I- I'm not even angry at all. I'm just not feeling great is all." He hugged himself, curling up a little. "I've been watching that dumb report again."

Nathanael was caught off guard when Adrien moved up and hugged him, leaning on him as he did so. When Nathanael caught him and supported his weight, Adrien just pushed until he fell sideways onto Marinette. Adrien crawled up onto the chaise, grinning fiendishly.

Nathanael laughed at Marinette's annoyed expression, as well as at the tickling at his neck when Adrien nuzzled into him, kissing him lightly a few times somewhere in the crook of his neck. "I can make you feel better," he mumbled.

Marinette's eyes went wide and her cheeks red. "Adrien, don't even start _in my room_."

He backed off far enough that Nathanael could see his eyes narrow and his lips move as he let out a sinister whisper. "Tickle fight."

 _This boy, oh my god._ Nathanael would have burst out laughing even if Adrien's hands weren't floating along his sides. As it was, he tried in vain to fight off Adrien's attacks, and ended up calling to Marinette for back-up.

Smirking, she obliged, nearly tackling Adrien off of him. _Oh god, they're barely on the chaise I should- oops._ He flinched as the two rolled off the other end of the chaise, landing on the floor but only momentarily deterred. Seeing Marinette hunched over Adrien in front of him, Nathanael got a terrible idea and followed through with it in the same moment. He wrapped his arms around her middle, palms to her sides, and furiously tickled her. "Oh not- fair!" She exclaimed, turning her head to glare at him in between her laughs. "I saved you too!"

"All's fair in tickle war!" Adrien exclaimed, slipping out from under Marinette while she was distracted and slinking around the chaise to catch Nathanael from behind.

From behind, but not off guard. Still, he couldn't do much to keep Adrien's hands away while still holding Marinette captive, so he let go with one hand and tried feebly to fight off Adrien. After a few moments of this, Adrien just laughed and wrapped his arms around Nathanael entirely, catching Marinette at least mostly in his arms as well before falling sideways so they were all laying down.

"This chaise isn't big enough for three people, Adrien," Marinette said, breathing heavily. "I'm going to fall off." Nathanael made eye contact with Marinette, smiled, and scooted into Adrien, pushing against him until he fell off again. "That's better."

"Not for me," Adrien whined.

"I'll make it better then," Nathanael said, rolling over. He looked over the edge at Adrien and, careful not to accidentally knee his boyfriend, fell off onto him.

Adrien let out a surprised huff when Nathanael landed, but grinned at the boy in his arms. "You're right, this is _much_ bet- oof!"

This time, both of them had the breath knocked out of them when Marinette rolled onto Nathanael's back and past him onto the floor next to Adrien. "You're both terrible, we shouldn't be lying on the floor."

"Well it looks like someone will have to get a bigger chaise then," Adrien said.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled Nathanael down between them.

They laid there for a while, all of them staring at the ceiling, still a bit short of breath from tickling each other and falling off of things, until finally Adrien spoke again. "Hey, Nath?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're going to watch that report again." Nathanael frowned. He knew that, of course, as well. It was inevitable. "Promise that next time we'll watch it together."

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Marinette exclaimed. "If you're going to watch that, you shouldn't be alone. Let us be here for you."

 _Right here, preferably._ With Marinette and Adrien pressed against him from either side, Nathanael wondered how he could possibly do anything else.

"Yeah," he said, "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Only a few weeks after they all agreed to date each other, and a few dates with Marinette, Adrien was hanging out with Nathanael in the latter boy's room (door open, as per orders from his parents and Alix). Marinette danced into the room, waving a magazine around with a flourish and an amused smirk on her face. Adrien watched her as she came to a halt in front of him and Nathanael, opened the magazine proper, and read the page's headline. "Sorry Ladies, he's taken: Agreste heir finds girlfriend!"

Nathanael just arched an eyebrow, not even looking away from his painting as he continued his work. "How is that a headline?"

"I know, right?" Marinette rolled her eyes, tossing the magazine on Nathanael's desk and collapsing into a nearby chair. "And he was dating you first! What even is this? Did they just willfully ignore the several weeks he dated you before I came into the picture?"

Nathanael chuckled. "Probably. We get invisibility powers remember? It comes with being bi. It's probably why they didn't notice you two until just now as well."

"Nathanael, oh my god, that's terrible but also so true."

"And you were never exactly not in the picture. It was all pretty complicated but you were definitely involved."

"Hey, fair enough," Marinette sighed. "It's a little annoying though. I suppose it's easier for us all if they don't notice the poly thing going on, but it's still disappointing that they just brush you to the side."

"They don't." Nathanael grinned up at her, pausing his hand long enough to glance in her direction. "I'm the adorable bromance. But obviously we're _totally_ platonic because gay people don't exist."

"I should make us shirts. Adrien's will say 'Caution: This super model is super bi'."

"What would mine say?"

"Yours would say 'I Gogh both ways', but 'go' is spelt like the artist's name."

"And yours?"

"Just 'The straight one'."

"Oh god, please make those shirts."

"I am one hundred percent behind every one of those ideas," Adrien said.

"Or," Marinette said, "I could just make us all matching shirts saying 'Polya _meow_ rous'."

Adrien responded immediately. "Yes, absolutely. When's the model fitting?"

Marinette just laughed and waved him off.

As it happened, though, Adrien wasn't too comfortable with the situation either. _It's not just disappointing, it's unfair. Especially since I get to be with Marinette when we're Chat and Ladybug, it's not okay to push Nathanael to the background in our civilian lives. I mean- not that we will, but everyone else… it's just not fair to him. He says he's okay but… I don't know I just hope he tells me if it ever starts bothering him._

"Hey, Nathanael?"

"Yeah?" Nathanael kept working diligently. Adrien almost felt bad hanging out in his room while he worked like that since he seemed so focused, but Nathanael had insisted that he enjoyed the company.

"I'll announce it if you want."

Nathanael put down his paintbrush and pallet, standing from his stool and moving to lean over with his hands on his knees to bring his head to the same height as Adrien, who was laying on his stomach on the bed and hanging over the edge. When Nathanael tilted Adrien's head back gently with a hand, he quickly responded by lifting up a little to meet Nathanael for a quick kiss. "You don't have to do that, Adrien. Trust me, if it ever starts bothering me, I'll let you know. For now, it's honestly just really funny watching them trying to frame your ridiculous pda in a platonic sense."

Marinette laughed. "Please tell me you saved the articles."

"Oh, all of them," Nathanael said. "I have a whole folder full of them on my computer. Want to see?"

"More than literally anything."

* * *

"Adrien, how dare you?" Marinette's voice caught Adrien off guard, making him immediately jump and try to remember everything he's ever done. _Oh my god, what did I do? Why is she mad? I've literally just been sitting here, oh god._ Cautiously, Adrien turned to get a look at her face to get some idea of how royally screwed he was, but he was greeted with a smirk instead of a scowl, which only confused him. She held up her phone, which showed an article titled "Adrien Agreste: Cheating on his girlfriend… with a man?!". Marinette handed him her phone and started feigning hurt overdramatically. " _Cheating_ on me? Adrien, I loved you, how could you do this?"

"Wow, they finally noticed? It's been four months!"

Marinette recoiled exaggeratedly. "You mean this has been going on this entire time? Four months and you've been spending all this time cheating on me? With our boyfriend, of all people?"

"Oh my god, princess, please stop. As much as I'd love to humor you, this is an actual scandal now."

"We're literally sixteen, is it possible to have 'scandals'?"

"Imagine if people caught Ladybug making out with Nathanael."

Marinette's eyes went wide and she whistled softly. "Okay, that's fair. I do think some people still think I'm like five thousand though."

"That's because you're an actual goddess and our poor mortal concept of age means nothing to you." Marinette smacked his arm just a little harder than he thought the situation really called for. "Ow! Hey!"

"Shut up, Kitten."

Adrien sighed. "But really, we'll need to talk to Nathanael about this. Do they say who he is in the article?"

"No," she said, looking at her phone again. "It just describes your 'more than friendly' encounter with your 'supposed close friend'."

"Good. Then people won't be bothering him over it."

Marinette hummed mischievously. "Did you really make out with him in public? Were you _trying_ to make a scandal?"

"I kissed him for like, two seconds. Really, it wasn't like that. Of course I wasn't trying to start anything." Adrien frowned at her. "Because you know who probably found out now what's happening."

"Your dad."

"Yeah. That's always a fun time."

"Tell me about it. I remember when he found out about me."

"Hey, at least he likes you."

"Yeah," she said, "talk about a lucky break."

"Ah, ah." Adrien quickly corrected her. "Not luck. He was impressed by your skill, and he respects your aspiration. There's nothing lucky about you being awesome."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. "Still, how do you think he'll take Nathanael?"

"No idea." Adrien grinned and took her hand, leaning close and letting his grin widen even more when she reacted by moving in and giving him a quick kiss. He'd never get tired of that being just a regular thing. "Good news is he can respect creative fields. Though it's not as if my dad hasn't met him."

"Oh? That's news to me."

Adrien just gave her an apologetic look. _I didn't realize we never told her._ "Yeah, he came over one day and Dad was there. I think it was probably the only time we've actually hung out together without being in public or being told to keep the door open."

Marinette giggled uncontrollably. "Well you two are the ones that need to be told that in the first place."

"What, you've never wanted the doors closed?"

"Why would I?" The look she gave him was teasing and challenging all at once. "I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to."

"Neither are we!" She just smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "And I don't mind either, really. I'm just surprised that four months later and they still feel the need to tell us. It's basically just a reaction to leave the doors open by now. Natalie gets mad at me because I totally stopped closing doors behind me. The mansion is just a mess, it's terrible. The whole place is going to crumble because of these dumb doors that keep being ajar."

"This joke got out of hand before it started."

"True. Anyway, this wasn't the point. The point is my dad doesn't seem to really mind Nathanael. I'm not sure how he'll react to us dating though."

"I think the real problem is the polyamorous thing. Who knows what kind of backlash it'll get, and if it's bad for business…" She shrugged. Over the past four months, with Marinette being the one his father actually knew he was dating, she had really gotten to know Adrien's father a little uncomfortably well. As much as he hated to admit it, they were very similar, and he knew Marinette was easily able to see things from his father's perspective. Of course Marinette didn't agree with it, but maybe it was the cutthroat fashion industry, or maybe it was just something between designers, whatever the reason, Marinette actually got along with his father splendidly. They weren't friends by any means, and Adrien knew that Marinette was extremely frustrated with his father (mostly because of his treatment of Adrien), but they were professional and they both respected each other. And that's way more than Adrien dared hope for.

Things were tense between them at first, but when Marinette was hanging out in his room and sketching some new design idea for something for Adrien, his father had caught a glimpse of it. With an off-handed comment as he turned to leave, and a similar one from Marinette as she focused, things started to change. The few times his father visited him, those days, he'd also always take a quick look around for Marinette and, if she had her work out, he'd offer a small, passing bit of advice.

Because of proximity, or shared interests, or whatever else, it turned into a habit. In evenings where Gabriel Agreste actually took some time off, they often had dinner together, where Adrien spent more time sitting quietly because he just loved watching Marinette and his father talk fashion rather than because his father and he had nothing to talk about. It was an entirely different kind of quiet, and it was refreshing rather than draining. Dinner, when his dad was there, actually felt almost like family time again. _If we can bring Nathanael to those as well, then it might be perfect. Him and his parents and Marinette's parents. They're all so great. Imagine a family dinner with all of us, god._

"You're right, but he can't do anything. I'm not breaking up with Nathanael."

"I know. You need to be ready, though."

"I am."

Marinette smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Of course you are. Nothing can scare away my brave kitten, right?"

"Nothing." He beamed at her, loving the way she smiled at him.

Together, the two spent the rest of their allotted time together relaxing, discussing possible courses of action, playing some video games, eventually, after Adrien received a text from Natalie, it was time to go leave. Adrien knew he'd be busy the next few days so he wouldn't get a chance to hang out with Marinette or Nathanael, and it wouldn't be long before his father found out, if he hadn't already.

That meant that he would almost assuredly be facing his father alone. _Which is fine. I can handle it._

The drive back felt strangely like riding in his own hearse. _It won't even be that bad. I just have to explain to him how I feel, maybe explain to him that we've been doing this fine for four months, so there's not a problem._ Ignoring the uneasiness in his gut, Adrien waited.

He waited. And waited. Because his father didn't talk to him that night, nor the night after. It was only the next day that he was notified that his father wanted to see him and he carefully picked his way through the mansion to his father's study. He knocked hard on the door (and waited). "Come in," his father said, muffled through the door.

With a deep breath, Adrien walked in, taking a spot in a prominent position near the center of the room. He eyed his father carefully, looking through the stoicism his father liked to portray for any indication of what he was in for. "Adrien," Gabriel said, "it has come to my attention that certain companies have taken an interest in your… love affairs." Adrien remained silent, waiting for him to get to his point. With his father it rarely took long. "What exactly is going on between you and the boy?"

Adrien adopted his own face of stoicism, and kept his voice level. "Actually, Nathanael and I are dating."

His father just furrowed his eyebrows. "What of Marinette?"

"We are also dating. And they are dating each other, too. It's…" Adrien cut himself off before he accidentally said "an unproblematic love triangle", and decided it would be better to skip the jokes. "We're in a polyamorous relationship."

"Adrien, you know that that can't possibly…" Adrien raised an eyebrow, keeping the rest of his face perfectly still in a wonderful imitation of one of his father's own "are you really going to say that to me?" faces. It surprisingly worked, apparently, since Gabriel seemed to reconsider his choice of words. "Have you thought about how that could affect our name? If people see an Agreste-"

"If people see an Agreste," Adrien interrupted, marveling at his own actions, "in a healthy, stable romantic relationship that they happen to find distasteful, then that's their problem. I know that we have a reputation to uphold, Dad. But we also have a platform. I'm bi. I'm polyamorous. I really, really like both Marinette _and_ Nathanael, and they both like me. I'm not trying to make a statement, but I will if I have to. And I don't want to fight you about this, but I will use my platform and I will fight against you if you try to tell me to break up with them."

Gabriel seemed somewhat taken aback, but didn't back off at all. "You've thought about this a lot."

"Well… four months is a long time."

"You would do well to end this while you can. We can still cover it up."

"I'm not going to do that."

Gabriel let out a long, tired sigh. "Very well. I still advise against it, but I can see you're determined."

"…What? You're fine with it?" Adrien blinked, incapable of doing much else.

"Of course not. But you're growing up. I suppose it's time I started treating you like it." _Did Marinette finally follow through with "beating some sense into him"? Only a hit to the head could do this._ "You're as stubborn as your mother when you want to be." Gabriel looked down at the papers on his desk, rearranging them quietly. "I've found that it was always best to work with her rather than against her. It'll be easier on us both if we make some concessions."

 _And there it is._ "Like what?"

"I don't like it, but if you want to make your own decisions, then you have to face the consequences. Whether you tell everyone about your relationship or not, eyes are on you. If you insist on continuing this, then you can defend it on your own as well. We can cover up this "cheating" scandal this once, but only if we're sure it won't happen again. If you want to use our name as a platform, then that's what you are going to do. Defending your relationship will give you a more public face. That means interviews, appearances to gatherings, that kind of thing. School comes first, of course, but you'll have to rearrange your schedule to accommodate these things. There's the possibility that you may even have to cut back on your extracurricular activities a little, or skip the occasional meeting. If you want to cause waves, then you'll be more of a celebrity than you are now. That will bring a lot of interest into the business but it will also mean you'll be more widely recognized." _That… makes sense. And it's surprisingly fair._ "Adrien." His father looked at him sternly. "Having a public face means having a lot of criticism. Especially if you plan to do something… controversial."

"I can handle it."

With pursed lips, his father looked him over once. "I'm sure you can. Be careful with your, ah, significant others though. The more famous you are, the more notice they get as well."

"I understand. We'll get through it."

"I hope you are right to be so confident."

"Dad." Gabriel Agreste looked up at Adrien, who smiled, feeling warmth in his chest like a little hearth was built into his heart. "Thank you."

Adrien almost missed it, but the corners of his father's mouth twitched upward just slightly before he lowered his head to look at his papers again, making himself look busy (not that he had to fake it, Adrien knew he was almost certainly handling several things at once at the moment)

"I'll have Natalie contact someone so you can help clear up this whole mess. I trust you will handle it carefully."

"I won't let you down." _I'll need to talk to Marinette and Nathanael though, just so that we're clear on what my positon should be. I shouldn't ever make any executive decisions while we're talking about this publicly. And I'll do my best to not mention their names._

 _I can't believe this went so well, though. But one thing is for sure, the next week or so is going to be terrible. I can't even think of bad scenarios right now because I honestly don't know what people are going to say. What did_ I _used to say? Did I even? If I remember right, I was too amazed that this was even possible to say anything really._

 _Whatever. Nathanael and Marinette will help me get through it. We just have to talk. A lot. Communication, communication, communication. It's worked so far._


	28. Chapter 28

"So selfish. Can you believe it?"

"Who else is she running off with?"

"Of course he can't be satisfied. A spoiled rich kid like that will always want more."

"She's so greedy; she's probably with half the school."

"Poor Adrien."

"Poor Nathanael!"

"I can't believe Marinette would make them do this."

"I can't believe Adrien thinks he can make them do this. So entitled."

At some point, Marinette had started writing down all the terrible things she would overhear people saying about them. Sometimes, Adrien and Nathanael would get together with her and they'd all go through her list. By then, over a year later, they all had bingo boards set up for those meetings. They made the boards to make it a game, because if they didn't make it into a game and laugh about it then it would probably have been frustrating and depressing enough to make at least one of them cry.

But really, it was cathartic. Over the months, they had a few of those kinds of meetings. Though they joked about it, they still used that time to ensure and reassure everyone involved that everything everyone was saying was wrong. "No, you aren't being selfish, we _want_ to be with you." "You're not forcing us into this arrangement, we all like it." "Yes, we'll tell you if we're ever unhappy with this."

"Ugh, can you believe them?" Alya frowned as she took her place by Marinette's side.

"Who?"

"Those girls in the hallway! Talking about you sleeping around. Pfft, knowing you, you haven't even slept with your boyfriends."

Marinette frowned. "Uh…"

Alya's serious gaze zeroed in on Marinette. "You haven't, right?"

"I mean… we've fallen asleep together a few times."

Alya's expression softened and a pleasant smile teased at her lips. "You know I mean the kind of sleeping that usually has quite a bit less actual sleeping."

"I know! God, I'm not that clueless. No, of course we haven't done that!"

Her best friend laughed at her, leaning casually against the railing of the stairs Marinette had been near. She looked out over the school courtyard, then back to Marinette. "Why not?"

Marinette knew her face must have been more red than it had in a while, especially since she got that under control around Adrien. She covered her eyes with one hand and dragged it down her face. "Don't ask. It's just… not right."

"Not right? Girl, you're not doubting your boyfriends now, are you?"

"Of course not, Alya! You know how much I love them."

Alya just gave her a curious look. Gentle, supportive, but questioning. "But?"

Marinette shook her head. "I don't know."

"It just seems kind of weird. Most couples our age are doing it." Marinette made a face at that. She did _not_ want to imagine all their friends having sex. "I'm not, but I don't have a boyfriend. You though, you feel left out at all when you think about it?"

"Left out?" Marinette laughed a little helplessly. "Maybe a little? But I feel more dragged in than left out! And not by Nathanael and Adrien, either. By other people."

Alya laughed. "Girl, I think you need to talk to Nino."

"About _sex_? We're friends, Alya, but not _that_ kind of friend. That's only you."

"I just meant that Nino said something similar when I asked him about being ace." She waved it off casually. "You can take as long as you want. Heck, you can never do it if that's what you'd prefer. And if either of your boys try any funny business, you give me a call and I'll beat them into next Sunday."

Marinette smiled slyly at Alya. "They'd never do that. But I think I can handle them."

"Of course you can. I'd just want the pleasure of punishing them myself."

* * *

"Well…" Adrien said, holding the blinds open with two fingers as he peeked out the windows of the bakery, "It was a dark and stormy night."

As if to emphasize his point, the building lit up in a brief flash of light, and a second later the thunder came rumbling through sending deep vibrations through Marinette. "And no one thought to check the weather," Nathanael said, looking out another window. "Your parents will hate me for asking, but do you think I could stay over tonight? I'm not sure it's a good idea to go out right now."

"I think they'd be mad if you didn't, honestly," Marinette replied.

"Really?" Adrien let the blinds snap shut again and sat at the one table they hadn't stacked the chairs up for yet. "Even though they're out of town?"

"Of course. They wouldn't want you two going out in this weather." Marinette approached the window herself, looking out. The rain came down so heavily that she could scarcely even see. It was just the window and a wall of dark water. The drumming on the windows echoed throughout the near empty building. "Adrien, will you stay over too?"

"Hmm, let me text Natalie."

"Sure."

Marinette moved back to where Adrien was sitting, starting to stack the chairs and gesturing for him to get up when she got to his chair. He complied with little fuss. "Alright, I asked my mom," Nathanael said. "We're good."

"Same here," Adrien said. "I can stay."

"Good. Let's go find you two some places to sleep then." Marinette headed into the house proper, not waiting for the other two to follow. They had all been around so much that Nathanael or Adrien in the house or bakery was almost expected. None of them had any trepidation anymore about wandering the place freely (though of course they always stayed out of Marinette's parents' room).

"I can sleep on the couch," Nathanael said, eyeing the one in the living room. "Or on your chaise. Adrien can take the other."

"I'll take the couch," Adrien said immediately.

"No, I'm not putting one of you in another room," Marinette frowned at them, opening a closet to pull out some spare blankets.

"Then what shall we do, My Lady? Aside from the floor, there's not too many other options."

Marinette considered it carefully, watching the two as they waited patiently for her decision. _He's right though, there's not really any other good places. Still, it doesn't seem right. I guess…_ Marinette felt herself flush as the thought occurred to her, but she fought through it. She's not going to shut the door on one of her boyfriends. They all get to be in the same room. "I suppose… My bed is big enough for two."

Nathanael and Adrien shared a look. Both of them opened their mouths to speak at the same time but the content was _very_ different.

"I think your bed's big enough for three, Princess."

"What's the difference between one of us on the chaise and one of us on the couch?"

Nathanael gawked at Adrien, who turned a bright red and covered his mouth. "I mean, uh, what Nath said." Adrien very quickly ducked his head and trained his eyes carefully on the floor, kicking it nervously with the toe of his shoe. "I'm fine with being on the couch anyway."

"No, you're right." Marinette sighed, then shrugged. "Both of you, actually. It wouldn't be very comfortable with three of us though." _Oh my god, did I really just say that?_

Adrien smirked. "So long as it's you two by my side, I'm a snug kitty."

Nathanael rolled his eyes and shook his head. Marinette, however, just shrugged. "Alright then. Maybe don't tell my parents the sleeping arrangement, though."

"Uh, I _was_ joking. Seriously, I can just sleep on the floor, it's no big deal."

"No, neither of you will be on the floor. We'll at least try to fit. Worst comes to worst, we send Adrien to the doghouse."

"Hey!"

Marinette raised up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Joking, Kitten." Blankets in hand, she turned to head up to her room. "Keeping these out for insurance though. We'll figure something out."

"You always do," Nathanael said, stretching. He examined his shirt, taking hold of the hem and rolling it through his fingers. "Did we leave any spare clothes here?"

Marinette shrugged. "We can look. If not, you could fit in some of my spare clothes, I have some that are a little big on me. Adrien though… well."

"I have an extra shirt, but that's it," Adrien said.

"Right, let's go look."

As she rifled through the laundry room, Marinette found herself strangely unopposed to the tentative sleeping arrangement they had made. _I know he meant it as a joke, but it's the only way that's fair. And besides, for once we don't have to listen to my parents finding us snuggling. It's not like I don't trust them both, sleeping in the same bed is fine. Alya can never find out about this, though, that's for sure._

"Plagg? Tikki? That's where you ran off to?" Nathanael's amused hum distracted Marinette and brought her attention to the little nest of clothes that the two kwami have made.

"Go away," Plagg mumbled, still drowsy even though Tikki seemed to awaken the moment Nathanael said her name.

Adrien leaned over Marinette's shoulder, looking at the kwami and smiling for only a moment. "Hey, I did leave pajamas over here!"

"You'd have to ruin their nest though." Nathanael pointed to how Adrien's soft, red pajama pants were bundled up as the main cushion for the kwami's bed. Plagg pulled his lips back, showing his fangs, but kept his eyes closed and didn't say anything.

"That's fine. Do you mind, Tikki?"

"Of course not, Adrien."

"Sweet." He carefully lifted Plagg (Tikki flew up on her own) and grabbed his clothes before throwing the pants over his shoulder and using that hand to push the rest of the bundle together to make another makeshift bed before setting Plagg back down. "Do either of you remember why these are here?"

"After a year of doing this, I kind of just accept that we all have clothes everywhere," Nathanael sighed.

Marinette thought for a moment. "I think those were from Christmas."

"Oh, right." He ran his hands over the fabric with a small smile on his face. "Best Christmas ever."

"I'm pretty sure my parents were playing a game. Seriously, you'd think with all the mistletoe they'd _want_ us to kiss."

Adrien laughed, remembering. "But when we did, one of them was always right there, and they'd break it up at the count of five."

"The worst part," Nathanael said, "is that I have no doubt that you counted."

"Of course I did!" Adrien grinned, returning to digging through the clean laundry that stacked up. "After the third time, I tried to time it."

"Nothing else here. Looks like I'm wearing your clothes, Mari." Nathanael sighed, giving up. "At least Adrien found something. It'd be a shame if he had nothing to wear."

Adrien laughed. "Don't worry, lady luck is on our side."

Marinette rolled her eyes and ventured up to her room, heading immediately to her closet. "Okay, Nathanael, I have hot pink, magenta, this cool kind of parakeet blue, and Chat Noir."

Adrien was the one who responded, before Nathanael could say anything. "You have me pajamas?" Marinette just restrained a chuckle at the excited, goofy grin on his lips.

"Technically, no." She pulled them out, running her hand over the little green paw prints that decorated the otherwise black fabric. "But they remind me of you. The actual Chat themed pajamas I've seen are a lot tackier. Plus, it's weird to see your face on clothes. Same with me, it's just… no."

Nathanael laughed and took the pajama pants from her. "Should we change now?"

"Yeah. Head down to the bathroom, I'll change in here and join you in the living room."

"Got it."

Only a few minutes later, Marinette was in her blue plaid pajama pants and a plain pink tank top and gracefully rushed down the stairs before throwing herself at the couch (and Nathanael, who was already sitting).

Adrien walked in on them in a tangled mess of limbs, very nearly _off_ the couch, but as he walked by, he righted them so Marinette was laying on top of Nathanael, spread out over the whole couch. "If you don't get up I'll sit on you." Adrien threatened, nudging their legs. Marinette pushed herself up and sat properly next to Nathanael when he managed to get himself upright as well. Adrien fell next to her, throwing his arm around the back of the sofa. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"We could play bingo," Marinette said.

"You've got enough of those already?" Adrien made a face. "Ugh. Please tell me you just went through tweets about me instead of actually hearing them this time."

"Actually, this time I have a whole folder of tweets and comments. There's a few new ones I wrote, but most of them are from social media."

"Fun," Nathanael said. "Ignorance _and_ illiteracy."

"At least it'll be something to laugh at."

"Alright. Whatever, why not." Nathanael smiled encouragingly. "Let's hear what these internet folks have to say about us."

* * *

"It just… it fills me with rage." Marinette said, taking another sip of what was _supposed_ to be "calming" tea.

"How does anyone even think that?" Adrien was still furrowing his brow at the screen, squinting as if that would make the words make any more sense. Or any at all.

"Hey guys," Nathanael called, looking through the folder on his own phone. "If you've got 'polyamory leads to pedophilia' on your card, you can go ahead and mark it off."

Marinette and Adrien groaned. As they'd discovered quickly, while some comments would instigate good conversation for their relationship, others were just so ridiculous that nothing really needed to be said.

"Oh!" Adrien said. "The one under that, 'Obviously you're just gay and you're holding on to that…' ahem, insert vulgarity, '…you call a girlfriend so you can keep pretending. Just admit it.' Do either of you have 'you're just gay' on your card?"

"Bingo, kitty. And you can curse, it's a quote, not your own words." Nathanael chuckled, marking on his card with his pen. He turned the paper around so that Marinette could see that he did indeed get a bingo.

"I don't like to do that on purpose."

"Good on you, then. I win. What's my prize this time?"

Adrien got up to go give Nathanael a kiss, as did Marinette. "I can't believe you won again." She mumbled against his lips.

"I am a skilled and talented hate bingo player."

"Mhmm. Such skill it takes to accurately mark boxes."

"Someone has to do it. Alas, the job falls to me."

"Oh, wow!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette turned to see him looking at his phone. "That was a long game."

Marinette looked at the time. "Wow, you're right. Bed time?"

Both boys shrugged, mumbling agreements. They all finished off what was left of their tea and put the cups away before shuffling up to Marinette's room.

Adrien was the one that hesitated at the stairs to her bed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

Marinette only had one answer for him. "Come to bed, Kitten."

He hesitated one more moment. "As you say, Princess."

When he crawled over her, tucking himself between her and the wall, and she felt his body warm against hers as he wrapped her in his arms, Marinette knew she was right not to think too much about the situation. Still, she couldn't totally ignore the fact that her two adorable boyfriends were _in her bed_.

Nathanael slid up on her other side. Truthfully, the bed was a little small for all of them to share, but they all wrapped themselves up together and pressed their bodies flush against each other so they took up as little space as possible. If they did separate, by lying on their sides they could probably get a good bit of space between each of them, but none of them had much of a desire to move.

With a grin, Nathanael gave her a kiss, which she thought was a goodnight kiss, but with her mouth against his, she felt Adrien's lips on the back of her neck as well. "I love you." He mumbled into her skin. Nathanael echoed him, his breath brushing across her lips.

"I love you too." No one present had to question whether "you" was plural.

And that's where Marinette would have left it. But her boys were go-getters. They were affectionate and, quite frankly, they weren't all that tired. She wasn't either, but she didn't want to ruin what little of a sleep schedule she managed to hold onto despite her superhero life. And really, she didn't mind the little, fluttery kisses that Adrien and Nathanael both covered her with; the gentle, careful affection they placed on her. Actually, she loved it.

Until she remembered her conversation with Alya, and she realized just what kind of position she was in.

To say she went red would be an understatement. To say she handled the situation with grace and any sense of dignity would be a total lie. Honestly, she nearly jumped out of the bed (and very nearly fell down the stairs), with only the thought of how the situation could _so easily_ go down _that_ road.

 _Oh my god, and my parents aren't even home this is literally all of Alya's fantasies just waiting to happen._

"Marinette?" Both boys looked at her in alarm, wide eyed and concerned.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Did I go too far? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Nathanael said.

Marinette just took a deep breath and sat on one of the top steps leading down to the rest of her room. She placed a hand over her racing heart and tried to calm herself. _God, what even was that? Of course they aren't trying anything._ "No, you're fine. I'm fine," she said. Adrien and Nathanael looked like they still needed convincing. "You didn't do anything wrong, I just… I don't know. It just passed through my mind that you might."

"Mari, we'd never-"

"I know, I know." With a final harsh breath, Marinette felt her heartbeat begin to slow back to its normal pace. "I do trust you both, really. It's just that Alya was asking me about it earlier. I just panicked myself, really. We're okay."

Nathanael bit his lip. "If you say so…"

"Are you sure?" Adrien asked, reaching out to her with one hand but holding himself back from actually touching her.

"I'm fine."

"We can still move, if you want us to."

"No." Stubbornly, Marinette crawled back into the bed, bringing both boys back into laying positions beside her. "This is fine."

"But-"

"Look, Kitty. If you want…" Marinette glanced at Nathanael, raising herself up so she could see them both. "We can have the sex talk now."

Adrien's cheeks burned, but he pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Let's talk about it."

"I agree," Nathanael said. "I need to be clear so I know this is okay. You say so but… you know how we worry."

Marinette nodded, biting her lip before sitting up properly, crossing her legs. Adrien and Nathanael followed suit. "So…"

"So…"

"Uh… about sex… how about we not?" Marinette gave them a very unsure smile.

"I agree." Adrien was probably even more red than Marinette was. Only Nathanael seemed comfortable.

"Come on guys, if we're doing this, we're doing it right," he said. "Obviously we're not having sex tonight. What do you guys think for the future? Is it something you want? Now, or something you will want later? How comfortable are you with doing it? That kind of thing."

"How do you know how to do this?" Adrien mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Well I haven't done it before, but I've talked about the subject a lot with Alix."

"With Alix?"

"Yeah, she's not afraid to talk about it. Especially that short period when she actually _did it_ , I was hearing about her exploits constantly. It's not really an uncomfortable topic anymore."

Adrien mumbled something under his breath, but Marinette decided to go ahead and take control of the situation she caused. "Alright, so, sex. Personally, I'm… not really interested in it? I'm not sure I ever will be. I'm not comfortable at all with the thought of actually doing it and I don't think I even really want to. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. That makes perfect sense." Nathanael said. "As for me, I'd be willing to do it, if either of you were comfortable. It's not exactly a priority for me, but I'd definitely like to at some point."

"I…" Adrien said, "I'm very uncomfortable right now. I've never talked about this before."

Nathanael laughed gently. "That's fine. What do you think about it?"

"I guess… I'd like to do it eventually? Not now, probably not soon, but sometime?"

Marinette saw Nathanael turn his attention on her. "How would you feel about that, if, in the future, Adrien and I had sex? If you don't want to do it."

"Honestly?" Marinette quieted herself for a moment, trying to identity her feelings. "I think I'd be relieved. If you two are doing it with each other, then you can both, ahem, as Alya might say, 'get some', and I don't have to worry about it. Maybe if it happens there'd be some other thing, but that's as much as I can guess."

All of them sat in awkward silence for another minute before Nathanael started laughing. "I swear, you two are so innocent." He quieted to snickers before continuing. "Listen, you both know this is a conversation we're going to have to keep having. We're not ready to have sex yet, but we should keep this topic open. Maybe especially while we're still not ready. That way, by the time it does happen, if it does, then we can keep talking about it. Alright? Because we do need to talk about it. We can't clam up because it makes us uncomfortable. If we do that then we can't work through it."

"I know," Adrien squeaked.

"We know," Marinette said. "And we'll be fine, right? We'll figure it out together, like always."

"Of course." Nathanael grinned at them both. "You okay, Adrien?"

"Fine." Adrien hid his face in his hands, but parted his fingers so he could see them. "Or I will be, anyway."

Nathanael ruffled his hair. "Good. Don't worry too much about it. We're all in this together, after all."


End file.
